The Werewolf and the Hidden Face
by lavadiamond10
Summary: Who says curses don't run in the family? Prince Sagittarius, Prince Adam's cousin, falls prey to a curse that wasn't meant for him. He has to break it in order to remove it. When a girl comes to Sagittarius' castle twelve years later, she hides every part of her body, including her face. Can they help each other break an accidental curse? And a family curse? (someone else made pic)
1. Prologue

**Here's the first chapter of the story of how Sagittarius met his bride, Sapphire. If you want to find out more information about it, you need to read 'A New Enchanted Life'. If you just want to read and figure it out yourself, be my guest.**

* * *

Nothing could express how wonderful my life could be, at the moment. I was holding the biggest ball in my castle. Everyone was here, except her...Lady Kaeyln. She's made enough trouble between me and my little cousin, Adam. For I was Prince Sagittarius, the only child of King Randolph and Queen Henrietta Rainier! My mother and my cousin's father were twins, but my mother, when she was a baby, was sent away in order to live. Trust me, you don't want to know the details. Adam and I were very close, but because of what Lady Kaeyln did to him, Adam no longer wants anything to do with me. I sent him many letters, hoping that we would be close once again. I sent him a Christmas letter, asking him to come. I doubt that he would come, but I had to keep trying. As I was finishing tying my smoky-black hair in a silver tie, my loyal servant, Brimley, entered my room.

"How do I look, Brimley?" I asked.

"Very nice, sir." Brimley answered, "I must say, sir, that your guest are here and are waiting on his majesty."

"Well, I'm done now. Have you seen...?" I was slowly asking. Brimley already knew what I was going to ask; he shook his head 'no'. I was very disappointed, I almost wanted to cry.

"Please, sir, don't be upset." Brimley said, but it was hard not to be. "At least there's one good thing out of it." I just stared at him, waiting for his answer. "You know exactly where he is."

"Yes, I understand that." I told him as I was leaving my room. I walked down the marble staircase. Marble almost reminds me of colored glass, that's why it and granite are the only things I allow to decorate my castle. I had a great love for glass, nobody but myself can understand why I have it. When my herald saw me walking down the stairs, he went to open the doors and announce my name.

"Presenting his royal highness, Prince Sagittarius Rainier!" He said, I could hear the applause as I stopped at the top of another staircase. I tried to show my appreciation, but I was still feeling disappointed about my little cousin not showing. I tried to push it away as I walked down the stairs to the crowd. Many guests wanted to stop me so they could talk to me.

I tried to pay attention, but I can stand some of these people, especially the young ladies. I can't stand it when they talk about themselves, how beautiful they were and how rich they were going to be. I already sensed it that many of the young ladies there were only there to see if I would choose one of them as my bride. I was only nineteen, so I understand some part of that, but I just couldn't stand their selfishness. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Brimley.

"Sir, I must speak with you." He said, I excused myself from my guests and quickly left the ballroom. After closing the door, I fell backwards and leaned against it.

"Thank you heaven, for getting me out of there, Brimley." I sighed, relieved I was out of there for the time being.

"Well, sir," Brimley added, "you can't blame them. You are the next eligible prince ready for a bride."

"That doesn't mean they have to brag on and on about themselves." I pushed, "I can't stand it."

"Before you get yourself in a twist, sir..."

"I know, you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"There's this young lady outside who wants to speak to you." He answered.

"Oh, what about?"

"She said she lost her way through the forest and...there's a very bad storm out there. She's in need of shelter, sir. May I also remind my lord, it is Christmas Eve."

"I know, "I added, "I understand. I'm going right now. I walked down to the main hall. When I got there, I saw the huge front doors. One of them stood slightly ajar and snow was blowing in from underneath it. I shivered inadvertently as I hauled on the door against the wind until it snapped open. A gust of icy air sent snowflakes spiraling around my cape. I faced a young woman, with shining green eyes and her blond hair was flowing in the icy wind. She was wearing a light cloak and a scarf on her neck.

"Are you the master of this castle?" She asked in a kind tone.

"Yes, I am."

"Please, your highness," She begged, "will you let me stay in your castle, out of the cold? I lost my way through the forest and all I could find was your castle through this storm. In return, it isn't much, but I know your love of glass, I will offer you this." I saw a small glass figurine, it was a little glass deer. It was very beautiful. I reached out my hand; she placed the glass figurine in it.

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider, "I would've let you in if you didn't have anything to offer."

"Thank you, sire." She said, sounding very grateful, as she walked in. I quickly closed the door; I saw her shivering.

"Let me take you to the Christmas party I'm hosting." I offered, "I think you're in due for a warm meal." The young lady agreed and followed me to the ballroom. I opened the door for her and let her inside. Of course, all the guest were whispering to others. My best guess was why I brought that 'peasant' into my splendid castle. I didn't pay much attention to the guests, I didn't care what they thought about my decisions. I looked around the guests, but I stopped in my tracks.

"Your highness," the young lady asked, "is something wrong?" I just couldn't believe it, nothing express how upset I was. I summoned another servant to take of my guest while I walked away to find Brimley. I didn't stop for any of my guests, nobody needed to face my anger. I found Brimley by the orchestra, I grabbed him from his shoulders and took him away from the party.

"Sire, what's wrong?" He asked, I still didn't say anything. I didn't say a word until we went into a foyer.

"Brimley, give me one good reason why I shouldn't bite your head off!"

"Sire?"

"What's Kaeyln doing here?" I finally shouted, my head almost exploded with anger.

"Sire, I swear I didn't know that she was!" He said, "If I had known that she was, I would've sent for the guards to take her out of the castle." At the moment, I didn't care about his excuses. I was too mad at the moment to hear them; I just continued to bite his head off...until I was done. I was having a headache after most of my anger ran out. "Feel better?" Brimley asked.

"I won't be until that woman gets out of my house!" I pushed.

"How dare you!" I heard a woman said, but I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw her...Kaeyln. Her angry eyes matched her red dress, her blond hair was sticking up like the feathers on her fan. She marched up to me, trying to intimidate me. "How dare you say such a thing about me!" She said.

"You brought yourself into this mess!" I shouted at her; I can already tell that she wasn't going to back down. "You showed me who you really were when I took in my little cousin! You were not the woman I wanted, you were and still are...a monster!"

"I'm no monster!" She screamed, "I'm everything that so many men want! I'm everything that women are jealous of! What is it about me that you didn't want?!"

"You don't care about anybody but yourself! You don't care about the consequences from your decisions! You are nothing but a horrible, spoiled and selfish creature!" Kaelyn screamed and raised her hand up, but Brimley pushed me out of the way. I watched Kaelyn's hand come down and punch Brimley. He quickly went down to the floor. I was about ready to go after her, but she was already coming my way. I didn't see it coming, but the next thing I knew, I felt a stinging pain in my face. I lost my balance and fell backwards. I saw her coming back for me with her hand raised again.

"Don't even think about it!" I heard another woman say, I recognized it as the young woman I let from the cold. I saw her come between her and Kaelyn, but I could tell Kaelyn was going to let her get in the way. Kaelyn grabbed her and threw her to the wall.

"No rat is going to get in the way between me and my boyfriend!" Kaelyn yelled, she looked back at me. I stood back up, my head still spinning. I saw Kaelyn coming to punch me out.

"You have made a grave mistake, young lady!" Both of us heard it, but Kaelyn was frozen in fear. She didn't move, but I did, away from her. I looked over at the young lady, just in time to see a brilliant glow of pure light surround her. Her clothes started to change and her scarf fell to the floor. She straightened up, hot pink waves of hair cascading down her shoulders and she was clothed in a shimmering ocean-blue and tulip-pink dress that appeared to be laced or made with spider's silk. Something told me that she wasn't human. She walked towards Kaelyn as Kaelyn turned around.

"I had heard of your selfishness," the woman said, "but I hadn't expected the shear depth of it. You care nothing for your greedy selfish heart. If you would attack somebody because they don't want to be with you or do anything you want, you are truly selfish and clearly spoiled to death! So what shall I do with you for your punishment?"

"Wait a minute!" Kaeyln said in fear, "I didn't mean what I did! I wouldn't have!"

"Of course you wouldn't!" The woman boomed, almost shaking the room. "Unlike the kind woman who came in from the cold, whom you threw into the wall, I am a threat to you. You, dear child, cleverly caused your own fault. Oh yes. You showed me what was truly in your heart. You were cruel to everyone here, even me in the form of a kind woman who stood between you and his highness! You will be punished, severely, and in a form that fits your black heart! Lady Kaeyln, from this day forward, your exterior will match your interior. You are a cruel and selfish person, so you will resemble the animal that you are."

"But..." Kaeyln tried to speak.

"Don't think you're getting out of this easily!" The woman added, "You have to find someone who will love you! What's more, you have to do that before the last petal falls from this!" She was holding a white rose in her hands, but it started to transform into a ball of light. It then became a beam of golden light and shot towards Kaeyln. She screamed as she tried to get away from the light. She then ducked down and the beam bounced off a glass picture I made. It then went to the chandelier and bounced off the brass it was made off. I saw the beam heading towards Brimley. I had to get him out of the way. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way.

A shockwave seemed to have shook the castle when I pushed Brimley out of the way. It was like an earthquake was right under me, throwing me flat on the ground, and I suddenly felt feverish, my skin prickling all over. I closed my eyes as the prickling turned to abrupt pain. My body contorted, my hands curling inadvertently, pain shooting up my knuckles. My back arched, my mouth opened in a silent scream as I felt my jaw elongating, my tongue flailing all around. I shuddered one last time and collapsed on the cool marble floor, panting. for an all too brief moment, I closed my eyes and passed into the bliss of darkness.

* * *

Through the darkness of sleep, I heard an animal's breathing. It was heavy, gruff, a large animal. My heart beat faster and the animal's breathing increased as well, almost in response.

"Brimley?" I whispered. I could hear a whimper creeping through the animal's growl. Suddenly, I froze, and so did the animal's breathing. It hadn't been my voice that had hissed out just now. It was a guttural snarl...a growl. I open my eyes, sat up slowly, my heart pounding and stared down at myself. In place of my hands, I now had huge, lethal paws. My entire body was covered in thick black fur. I even saw a snout coming off my face! My breath came in quick, rasping pants as it all returned to me: that sorceress, the curse meant for Kaeyln. I staggered to my feet, looking at myself in horror. No. No! I was...a monster. Not human. I spun around, looking for that sorceress, but she was gone, vanished into the night like a spirit.

"Brimley?" I asked again.

"I'm here, sir!" I heard him say, I turned around, but didn't see him.

"I don't see you!"

"I can't see myself either!" He cried out.

"What has happened?" I asked.

"The curse for Kaelyn is now yours!" Brimley said, "The woman...said she'll come back after she's done with Kaeyln." Suddenly, screams broke out in the ballroom and I shakily got to my feet, dread lodging itself in my chest. "Sire, no!" I heard Brimley say, but it was too late. All of my guests came sprinting out through the vast double doors in a rush, looks of sheer horror on their faces. My heart was in my throat. Everything was falling apart, spiraling into a thousand pieces. Suddenly, everyone stopped and stared at me. I don't know what to feel right now. Some of the girls screamed, but I didn't faze. My very existence had been ripped apart and taken. I saw the male guests remove the candles off the walls and pointed them at me. This wasn't good, there was only one thing I could do: turn and run!

I almost fell and lost my way up the stairs through the twisting and turning staircases. I finally ran into my room and closed the door. I also heard the grand front doors slamming shut; silence went through the halls. My sobs mixed with ragged pants, I paused and gasping, glad to have escaped, and then I realized that I had run the whole way on all fours, like an animal. This couldn't be happening! As I tried to calm down, I noticed my mirror out of the corner of my eye, hanging innocently over my bureau and reflecting the light of the cold winter moon. I stared at it apprehensively, thinking over my options. I needed to see...to see what I now was. I hesitantly approached the mirror, and closed my eyes. I took another deep breath, feeling myself shaking, and looked at my new reflection. I wanted to turn away.

What I saw shocked me, I wasn't any ordinary animal. The reflection was a wolf, a werewolf. I looked every bit of a wolf, the snout, the long pointed ears and the black long claws. That sorceress made me a monstrous werewolf, a more fearsome predator. There was only one thing that was mine on this black body, my eyes. They were still the same indigo eyes from my human form. I stumbled backward, staring at my paws, my ears, my claws, my tail...it was a horrendous nightmare. There were some parts of me that didn't belong to any kind of wolf I know. I saw legs coming out of my back, spider legs, all eight of them. I did have a wolf's tail, but I also had two other tails with it, a scaly lizard's tail and a fish tail. Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door opening. I turned away and covered my face. I couldn't make a guess on who was coming, but I didn't want my face to be seen. I heard nine footsteps, no more.

"Prince Sagittarius?" I heard Brimley's voice, I didn't make a noise. "Terry?" I exploded in a fit of rage. No one is allowed make nicknames for me, except my father! I stood up, as if to show Brimley the full extend of my transformation, even though I couldn't see him.

"Damn it, Brimley! You know better than anyone about calling me by a nickname! You may be invisible, but I can smell you!"

"Sire," he said, "I beg you to control yourself! Who knows what will happen now that you're like this now?"

"What's going on, Brimley?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Well, all the guests have left; the servants are all accounted for. They're just...invisible."

"Invisible?" I said with a sarcastic laugh. "Do you have any idea how much I want to be invisible right now?!" I almost shouted.

"Yes, I do, sire." Brimley said with a shudder. I felt bad, I didn't mean to make him afraid of me. I don't know if I will ever get out of this mess.

* * *

**I don't plan to forget writing this story, but I won't be updating as often. I'll be working on the story and with other college work. It also depends on how good you readers like this first part. If I'm getting good reviews and stats, I'll continue the story.  
**


	2. Twelve Years Later

My life's a living hell: I'm no longer human. 'Prince' Sagittarius was gone, I was just 'Sagittarius'. Over the years, all I've been seeing is anger and sadness. A few days after Kaelyn's curse was placed on me, that sorceress came back, finding out that she was an enchantress named Rosetta. She told me that she did whatever she could, but she couldn't remove it. I was stuck...as this werewolf. The only way I could be free is to break it and the only way to break it...was to have a girl fall in love with me. Who could love a black monstrous wolf who towers over people? She left me a white rose, saying that if I needed anything from her, just ask it. I kept it under a bell jar, nothing has touched it. No wind and no dust, not even frost from the cold autumn.

Two years after I was cursed, I had a vivid dream about my cousin, Prince Adam Porc-épic Colère. He became cursed to be a beast...and I didn't want to believe it, but Rosetta told me it was true. Her sister went to see him and found out of cold, selfish and unkind my cousin had become. As if my little cousin getting cursed on purpose was horrible enough, my father, King Randolph Rainer...hanged himself a year later. I told him what happened to me and Adam was back at his castle home, but when he killed himself, he left a note. My mother, Henrietta Rainer, read the note saying that I was cursed and that my little cousin ran away from me. After my father's suicide, she came to see me. Boy, it was difficult to face her when...her only child was no longer the human prince he used to be. She didn't recognize me until she saw my indigo eyes I inherited from father. It was breaking my heart, seeing her cry for me. She told me that she had a plan on what to do: tell the courts that I was traveling for learning and that I sent my little cousin back to his castle home so I wouldn't be dragging him along.

Twelve long years had passed since the curse was placed on me, I didn't see any hope for me. I was going to be stuck as an animal, under this curse that wasn't meant for me. Time was running out for me, Rosetta told me since she already chanted a time frame, she couldn't reverse it. There was only one thing that she managed to do for me: slow down time. She promised that if I managed to break the curse, everyone, including me, will only age two years, but not even that was enough to make me feel better. I stared angrily at the white rose as it snowed outside. One thing about the snow, it always came in the middle of autumn to the first days of spring.

"You think you're so pretty?" I asked it, "Let me tell you this, you wretched flower, your time is just as short as mine! You'll soon be losing your petals and start dying. Once your petals are gone, I won't have to worry about seeing your beauty while I'm this horrid WEREWOLF!" I heard the doors of my bedroom opening. I heard the rhythm in the footsteps, it was Brimley.

"Talking to the rose again, sire?" He asked, "It's not very good for someone such as you."

"Mind your own business, Brimley," I shouted, 'or do you want to end up like the animals in the corner?!" In the far corner of my room was a pile of dead animals. I'm now a hunter. Over the years, I destroyed my room; I tore the curtains, smashed the mirror and the furniture is no longer. Another thing that has happened...everyone has a monster inside them...even someone like me. The werewolf that I've become...has taken over my self-consciousness. The werewolf would do things and I wouldn't know about it until my servants tell me. They told me my eyes turn red, I would howl and growl at them, destroy things and hunt...like a wolf.

"No, thank you, sir." Brimley said in disgust, I just stared at the white rose. I still couldn't believe that this is happening. "I understand your anger, Terry." I felt my anger rise again, nobody calls me nicknames but my father. He's dead...and nicknames remind me of how he died.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I shouted as I turned around, I knew I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. "Quit it with the nicknames!"

"Forgive me, sire," he said, "but what should we call you since you made the point that you're no longer 'Prince Sagittarius'?"

"Just 'Sagittarius'." I answered, "I'm tired of people thinking they could call me whatever they want!"

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Brimley said as he sighed sadly.

"Thank you, Brimley." I said, he made a surprised gasp.

"Sire, did you just-?"

"I still have some of my manners, but not all of them." I said as I turned around and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, sire?"

"My kiln room, I need some time alone." I walked past Brimley and left my destroyed room. I can sense whose coming or going by the sound and rhythm of their footsteps and their scent. I didn't want to be bothered at the moment, so I went to my kiln room downstairs. It was the one place in my castle where everybody knows not to disturb me if I'm in there, and the only way anyone knows I'm there is if the door to the kiln room was closed.

I opened the door, went inside and slammed it. I started making new glass pieces with my blowpipe. After a couple months of being cursed, I started to learn how to make more complicated glass pieces. My love of glass was now the most important thing in my world. Over the years, I got so good at making glass, I started making colored pieces that were very difficult to make. I made vases, small animals, even plants. These spider legs gave me their uses in glass making. When I'm spinning the piece when it's cooling, the legs help form the shape I want. My spider legs help me making my most difficult piece, glass roses. Even though a real rose is in my room, holding onto my fate and dying until it loses its last petal, the glass roses that I make are more beautiful and takes my mind off the real one. I've made many glass roses, even in colors you would never see in real roses, and I keep them all in my kiln room, in a big container, so no one tries to take one.

"I'm glad to see that you put your mind on something else." I jumped to my feet, hackles rising. I hadn't heard that voice in a long time, but the memory of the pain it brought was still etched into my heart. There she was, Rosetta, the enchantress, standing in a corner of my kiln room. I didn't bother to do anything, she already took my human life, what else does she want? My hackles were still up, but I sat back down and continued to work on my glass work. "I must say your work is remarkable." She said as I blew through the pipe.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I would come to see your progress." She answered, I blew into the pipe again.

"Progress on what?" I asked, "My glass work...or this damn curse you placed on me?"

"Your highness," she said, "it was an accident! I didn't mean for this to happen! It wasn't meant for you!" I just ignored her, I didn't want to hear her excuses. "Don't tell me that you're giving up."

"If I do, what are you going to do about it?" I asked her in sadness.

"I wouldn't see you as the type to give up."

"You left me with a spell breaker that's almost impossible to do...in this body." I pushed as I used my spider legs to form the glass. "It's not like you're going to help me because because it's not your job to help me!"

"I'm trying to, you won't let me!" Rosetta pushed, "Not that I don't blame you. Your glass pieces are so beautiful!"

"Break any of them and I'll break you!" I threatened as I finished my new glass rose.

"I don't plan to, but you need to keep an eye on the real one. One petal has already fallen." Rosetta added before she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. I placed my glass rose in its container, ran out of the kiln room and quickly went to my room.

I looked at the white rose, Rosetta was right; one petal had fallen from the rose. Of all the things to happen right now, this wasn't it! I sighed as I curled up on my large bed of shredded blankets. There wasn't anything I could do that would prevent the falling of petals. I stared down at my mottled black wolf paws with the same disgust I had every night for twelve years. I truly was a monster, I could never argue that fact. My three tails curled around me as I rested my snout on my paws. I sighed again. It always happened this way. I use up all my energy in my fury during the day; then I was faced with a melancholy disinterest at night. Rosetta was right, I have given up. Given up all the hope and faith that I had for myself, I knew I wasn't going to be free. I knew...I'll never be the kind prince I used to be...and I'll never see my mother or my little cousin ever again.


	3. A Girl?

"Sire!" I heard Brimley, I didn't want to get out of bed. "Your majesty! Wake up!" I felt the shredded blankets leave my body and his voice grow louder. I slowly woke up. "Sire, you need to get up and let her go!" I had no idea who or what he was talking about. I turned around on my bed and tried to ignore him again! That's when a felt a a sharp stinging slap on my head.

"Ouch!" I cried out as I jumped out of bed and tried to pounce on Brimley. I knew I missed, but that slap he laid on me really stung. "What was that for?"

"For leaving that young lady in the dungeon!" Brimley yelled at me. "She didn't mean to go in there!"

"What...are you talking about?" I pushed.

"Oh." He simply said; by the way he said it, something must've happened.

"Brimley, what happened?" I asked again.

"Nothing sire." He quickly said, "Forget I said anything." I could already tell he was going on the run. I charged over to my bedroom door and blocked it.

"Brimley, you may be invisible just like the other servants, but can smell you. I knew you're still here. Now you tell me what's going on now!" It stayed silent for a moment, I must've gotten to the door a little late.

"You're not going to be happy with me." I heard.

"What in the great blue skies did you do?" I asked him.

"Two nights ago, someone came to the castle." Brimley said, "The door open and I saw someone in a white cloak. I couldn't see who it was, I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman The cloak inside the hood was pitch black. All I saw...were these light blue eyes. It wasn't until it spoke did I realize that it was a girl."

"Wait," I said calmly, "did...you just say...'girl'?" I almost could not believe it. A girl...inside my castle...oh my dear lord!

"I opened the door to the foyer for her." Brimley continued to tell me. "She walked inside and sat down on one of the chairs. She quickly fell asleep and I watched her all night, she didn't move from the chair."

"Brimley, something is telling me that you let her out of your sight." I said with a growling tone.

"I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew, I heard screaming...and you howling and snarling. I ran over to the sound and found you dragging her out of your kiln room. I tried to reason with you, but you just threw me to the wall and I watched you take her to the dungeon. You also said that since she entered a room that she wasn't allowed in, she wasn't going to leave the castle." When I heard that, my heart broke. The werewolf, living inside of me, had taken over my body. I don't remember doing all of that. I slowly sat down on the floor, deeply sadden.

"Well, it explains that sharp slap you gave me."

"Sire, I wasn't aware that-"

"No, I deserve it." I pushed, "I don't think I should escape punishment for this, even if I don't remember."

"Oh sire, it was an accident. It's my fault, I should've known that you wouldn't have done such a thing."

"Well, I think the best thing for me to do right now is set her free." I sat up and went towards the dungeon.

"Wait a minute, sire!" I heard and I left something grab my forearm. "Set her free, sire? Don't you realize what's here?"

"Meaning?"

"Sire, here's your chance!" He pushed, "Our chance to be free!" Now I knew where he was going.

"Brimley, don't be foolish! Who would fall in love with a wolf?" I asked.

"Sagittarius, I'm trying not to pressure you, but this might be your only chance. You shouldn't let slip by like this." I knew Brimley had a point, but I was very skeptic about it.

"All right then." I finally said and we both went to the dungeon tower. I changed my mind because my servants were also counting on me. They didn't want to be invisible as much as I don't want to be a werewolf.

* * *

I walked up the stairs that leads to the tower, it was still as cold as winter. I was very nervous...and afraid; I think Brimley could see and sense it because I didn't want to open the door to the tower. He put his invisible hand on my shoulder and I moved automatically to let him get to the door. I had sunk into a sort of daze, an almost hopeful dread. So, so close to my salvation...but it could so easily turn into my destruction. Brimley wrenched open the door and hurried up the steps. After listening to his retreating footsteps for a minute, I turned on a whim and crept halfway up the stairs, crouching there to listen to the conversation. I've had enough of not knowing what was going on in my own castle. The way the stone stairway curled around itself was perfect for my needs, since the curvature carried the sound down to me until I was hearing them as if I were standing right there. I listened to their conversation.

"Ma'am." I heard Brimley ask.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" That must've been the young woman who came two nights ago. I could smell her scent, it was very strong. She smelled like sunflowers and irises, but there was another smell: hay and horse.

"I would if I could." Brimley told her, "I'm not here to harm you."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Brimley."

"I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Lamaze."

"You don't have to fear me, I'm only second in charge of the castle." Brimley told her.

"Don't hide it!" she pushed, "you work for that wolf!"

"I work for the man you know as the Werewolf." He said, I couldn't believe it, he still sees me as Prince Sagittarius instead of the Werewolf.

"Are you invisible or something?" She asked.

"Yes, just like all the other servants here. I can assure you, you will be well taken care of."

"I sincerely doubt that!" She said in fury, "That werewolf took my freedom away from me!"

"What about your family?" Brimley asked her.

"My family...is of none of anyone's business!" Ooh, sounds like Brimley hit a nerve there. I hope Brimley can think of something else that can calm her down.

"I shall see to it that you get moved to a more comfortable living arrangement. If you need anything else, anything at all, I shall do my best to get it for you."

"Wait!" She yelled out, "What about Snowflake?"

"Snowflake? Who's that?"

"My horse!" Sapphire answered. Well, that certainly explains why she smelled like a horse. Sapphire must've gotten here by horse-back.

"I'll see what I can do to make him comfortable as well."

"Thank you." She said in a kind tone, "I've never met anyone as kind as you."

"The master is kind as well...if you give him a chance." I heard his footsteps, coming towards the stairs. I quickly, silently, turned and climbed back down, settling myself in the same position as before he had left and swinging the door shut. A few seconds later, it opened and I gazed listlessly up at his invisible face.

"So...did you get anything out of her?" I asked, hoping that Brimley didn't think I listened to their conversation.

"I did, her name's Sapphire." Brimley answered, "I hope you're not going to let her stay up there."

"No, I'll let her out. No one deserves to be in a cage." I slowly got up, still very nervous and afraid of meeting her.

"Sire, I also found out that her horse is here as well." He added, "I think Midnight would like the company of another horse." In case anyone's wondering, Midnight is the name of my horse. I gave her that name because her coat is as black as night. When the curse went into affect, all my horses turned into donkeys, including Midnight. I could tell the difference between her and the other donkeys because she had a black muzzle while the others had white muzzles. I don't visit Midnight in her stall often because I was afraid that the Werewolf inside of me would kill her and eat her.

"Are we forgetting that she's not a horse anymore?" I asked.

"That shouldn't matter, Sagittarius. I believe Midnight would enjoy the company."

"Okay," I groaned, "Let me go take of this." I threw open the door and slowly started up the stairs. I leapt lithely up the remainder of the stairs, straightening up to face the girl. All I saw was a white hooded figure, she turned around. The hood hid her face; the long sleeves hid even her hands. That's when I saw her eyes. Those eyes struck me, like they were hiding something.

"It's you again." She said with fury in her voice, "What do you want?" I felt very uncomfortable about this situation, but I needed to keep her. She could be the one to save us.

"So...your name's Sapphire?"

"Yes, you stupid werewolf!" She screamed as her hidden hands grabbed the bars. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"Come, I'll let you out of this cell...unless you want to stay in there." Heavens, this was hard, I was afraid that last part would come out of my mouth. She walked up to the bars and looked at the lock on her side of the bars. She raised her arm, it was pointing at the lock. I saw something coming out of her sleeve, something long and thin. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"None of your business!" Sapphire snapped. Whatever she had under her sleeve, she entered it into the lock. I was surprised when I heard the lock click. Sapphire picked the lock, the door opened and she walked out. She hesitantly followed me out of her cell, head bowed, and down the stairs. I slammed the door to the tower behind us. Just then, I heard the sound of running footsteps. I didn't know who it was, but he or she ran into me and knocked bother of us down to the ground. I heard Sapphire groan as she leaned against the wall.

"Sorry sire." That was Brimley's voice I heard as I got up from the floor.

"What...happened to make you run for...your life?" I tried to ask. When Brimley ran into me, I felt the Werewolf trying to come out. I was trying very hard to control it.

"Sapphire's right," he said, "that horse doesn't allow anyone near him! He tried to kick and bite me!" I heard Sapphire groan again as she turned and walked down to the front doors, with her cloak dragging behind her. I didn't let her go outside on her own. I followed her to the front doors; I sensed Brimley coming along as well. When she opened the front doors, there was a horse with a snow-white coat, near the stairs. Sapphire went down the stairs, up to the white horse and stroked its neck.

"Brimley," I said, still trying to control the Werewolf, "show them to the stables."

"You're such a chicken!" Sapphire yelled at me. She pushed the line there because the next thing I knew I jumped and pounced on her. The Werewolf was controlling me again! I saw Sapphire's head being pushed into the ground.

_"Stop it!"_ I told the Werewolf, but he wasn't listening. He was about ready to crush her head.

"Sire, stop it! Let her go!" I heard Brimley yell, but then Sapphire spoke.

"Go ahead and kill me! The sooner I die, I don't have to suffer anymore!" I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. I wasn't going to let someone die in my...paws. I fought against the Werewolf and I removed my paw from her chest and quickly got up off her. Suddenly, I heard the horse's hooves; I turned around and saw the horse coming at me. "Snowflake, stop right there!" Sapphire said, still on the ground. The horse stopped, he had this furious look and pointed it right at me. I saw Sapphire slowly get out of the snow and walked over to her horse. "How about you show me the stables?" she asked me, "I won't say another word." Nothing could express how horrible I felt, I almost killed her. I agreed to take her to the stables. I kept a distance from her because I didn't want to harm her again.

I opened the doors to the stables; Sapphire and her horse walked in. I led her to an empty stable. While Sapphire was tending her horse, I went over to Midnight's stall. I walked over to her stall, she rested her head on the stable door. How I missed being able to ride her and talk to her...and not worry that she would tell anyone.

"Friend of yours?" I heard Sapphire ask. I just nodded my head 'yes' to her.

"Brimley!" I yelled out.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, I almost jumped because he was right next to me when he said that.

"Don't...do that again!" I pushed, calming down my startled heart.

"Sorry, sire. What can I do for you?"

"Get Lilla to set up a room for our guest." I told him, "She'll be staying with us long-term. Lilla is her personal servant now. Anything she wants, it's Lila's responsibility."

"Very well, sire." He said, "Shall I show our guest...?"

"No, I'll escort her myself." I said, "Go get Lilla; have her meet us in the guest suite, the Northeast wing."

"Yes, sir, right away." He added; then I heard his footsteps leave. I looked back at Sapphire, her blue eyes still struck me like lightning, but I still managed to look at her in the eye.

"You..." I tried to speak as I cleared my throat. "Well, as you've guessed, you're no prisoner. You're my guest, you may go anywhere you'd like...except the Southwest wing. You must never go there, understand?" Sapphire didn't need to see what the Werewolf had done to my room.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" She asked, still upset. "I've lost everything, all I have is Snowflake. You should've crushed my head."

"You...have me now." I tried to say in a kind voice. I offered my paw to her, but I knew she wouldn't accept it. Sapphire lift her right hand, still hidden in her long white sleeves. She moved it so fast that she slapped my paw away. She did more than push it away, she scratched it the same time she slapped it away. Nothing could express the pain in my paw. All I was paying attention to was the pain, I felt like my fingers were sliced off. I felt something sharp into my arm. I looked back at Sapphire and saw that I was holding her hidden left arm and I was dragging her.

Oh, no! Not the Werewolf again! He must've snuck in when Sapphire harmed me. I was doing whatever I can to fight him as he dragged her through the halls. I felt the pain in my arm again and that helped me gained control over myself again. Sapphire was grabbing onto my arm, her fingernails must be trying to stab me. When I gained control back, we were at the door of the Northeast wing. I quickly opened the door and released her. Sapphire looked at me...and then looked inside, she was silent for a few seconds.

"Is...this it?" Sapphire asked as she looked back at me, fury still in those light-blue eyes.

"These are your chambers." I told her, trying to swallow my guilt. "This and the adjoining two rooms, a full bath and a large spare room, are yours. You can do anything you want to that room."

"I have everything set up, madam." We both heard, I immediately knew who that was.

"Another invisible servant," Sapphire groaned, "wonderful."

"I am Lilla, your maid. I've run a bath for you and there is a drink on the end table. If you need anything else, madam, you need only just ask."

"Thanks...I think." She said.

"Dinner will be ready in several hours." I added, "Six o'clock, I think you're due for a warm meal." Sapphire seemed to suddenly make up her mind, and took a deep breath, drawing herself up to look me square in the face, but then cringing back slightly.

"I refuse to be treated like a princess while I'm bound as a prisoner!" She yelled out at me. I didn't blame her for that reaction. I had to get out of there before the Werewolf controlled me again.

I slammed the door, breathing heavily, and I thought I heard Sapphire finally burst into tears on the other side of the wood paneling, and Lilla quietly trying to calm her. The enormity of the situation finally struck me. Sapphire was right in the other room. She was here, but I didn't feel any better. How can I control this Werewolf, when the answer to all of my problems was behind that door?

"Problems, Sagittarius?" I heard Brimley ask as he approached me.

"I feel horrible." I said, "That Werewolf is trying to control me. _He's_...attacked her twice now...and my chance is getting smaller and smaller. I'm losing control over myself."

"Maybe because both of you realize that the hard part's still ahead of you." He said as I sensed him sitting down next to me. "_He _must trying to destroy your chances so that you would stay like this forever. That might _his _goal, but your goal is the most important because all of us are involved. You can't let him control you, even how easy it is for him to take control, you can't let him do it!"

"I...don't know how." I finally admitted, "That Werewolf took control of me when I wasn't paying attention! I don't know how I can stop him!"

"You managed to stop him from killing Sapphire." Brimley said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "If you're able to do that, Sagittarius, then you'll be able to control _him_. I believe in you. I know you're up to the challenge, not just for us...but for her as well." I looked at Sapphire's bedroom door. If Brimley believes in that, then I will have to do it. I then heard Brimley get back to his feet. "Well, sir, I must get back to work. Should we expect the lady for dinner?"

"I don't know." I answered as I got up, "I really don't...but I don't blame her if she doesn't." I looked away from the door and went down the hall.

"Sire?" Brimley asked.

"I'm going to my kiln room." I answered, I had to see what had happened in there. I really hoped that...nothing in there was too badly destroyed, especially...my glass roses.

* * *

I walked into my kiln room. Everything still looked the same...until I looked on the drying table. I saw many little pieces of different colored glass all over the table. I looked at all the different glass items, seeing which one was missing. I sighed when I figured out which was missing...it was a glass lily I made three days ago. I took a deep breath as I cleaned up the broken glass, being careful that I don't cut myself. Seeing all the tiny broken pieces of glass was making my heart break. I threw away the broken glass pieces in a special can I use to hold broken glass, nobody didn't need to cut themselves.

**'You really believe that she would set you free?'** I quickly jumped and looked around. I was expecting someone there, but...I was the only one in the kiln room. I then heard this evil laugh. **'You are definitely a fool, Sagittarius! Thinking that you could free yourself from me? I don't think so!'**

"Where are you?" I asked; then I heard that evil laugh again.

**'The far right corner...behind the black curtains.****'** I slowly walked over to the black curtains. I grabbed a hold of them, expecting someone to come out to attack me. When I pulled them away, I was in shock and horror. **'****Not what you were expecting...was it?'** I didn't want to believe it: it was a reflection of myself in mirror glass that I hid behind the curtain so I wouldn't see what I've become. It wasn't my reflection of my Werewolf body, it was a reflection...of my human form. The human form that was taken from me twelve years ago, the only difference...those weren't my eyes. The eyes were blood-shot red, my eyes are indigo.

"Who...who are you?" I asked in horror.

**'I'm you...the you you've wanted back!****'** He evilly laughed, **'****You know, you're just as bad as I am. You're just as greedy and selfish as the men in your mother's family.**'

"Don't even mention that!" I yelled out, I didn't want anything to do with my mother's family's past. Every man in my mother's family was very abusive towards their wives and sons. Girls weren't allowed to be born, that's why my grandmother sent my mother away to her parents' castle. If my grandmother hadn't sent my mother away to them, my mother and I wouldn't be here. "I am nothing like them!" I yelled again.

**'****Yes, you are...and I prove it! I've been living inside of you ever since you were born! You know you want to keep her here as a prisoner! She broke your glass lily, that's why I went after her.****'** He then evilly smiled at me. **'****She doesn't want anything to do with you...you're better off being the animal that you are!'**

"Shut up!" I yelled as I punched the mirror glass. When I did, the glass broke and sliced my skin open. I held onto my paw very tightly to stop the bleeding.

**'You can deny it all you want, you're becoming like your grandfather...and your uncle. I'll be back.'** He said. After that, I didn't hear him again. I was in much pain, not just from my sliced-up hand. I now have a bigger problem, not only do I have to earn Sapphire's love...I have to control this Werewolf before he strikes again and ruins my chances.

* * *

_Did you know that irises were meant for faith and hope? Or that sunflowers were meant for warmth and happiness?_


	4. An Invitation

A full week passed and two petals fell from the white rose since Sapphire arrived; in that week, Sapphire never came out of her room for anything...except to check on her horse. That Werewolf inside of me...has tried to control me twice since her arrival, he's determined to destroy my chance. I...was the only one who can hear him. The only way my servants or Sapphire can hear the Werewolf is when _he_ takes control of me. I know I shouldn't avoid Sapphire, but...I don't want to harm her either. I decided to walk down to her room and try again to invite her to dinner. I knocked on the door, almost expecting her to open the door.

"WHAT?" She screamed, I wasn't expecting a flare like that. I checked to see if the door was unlocked...and it was. I slowly opened the door, I didn't want her to lash out at me. Sapphire was just sitting on the bed, arms crossed and eyes very angered. "Oh, it's you." She said in disgust, "What do you want?" I took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"I came to invite you down for dinner. You...haven't come down for dinner once."

"I assumed since I was no longer a prisoner, I was free to make my own choices." Sapphire shot back as she stood up, her head held high and rigid like she was a few days earlier. It looks like she had found some hidden store of courage and she was having fewer fits about letting me know of her displeasure here.

"That's...true." I said, I could feel that Werewolf trying to make his way through. I couldn't let him, no matter how much we were fighting.

"Don't try to hide it!" She screamed, "I'm a horrible pain in your side, I'm your silver bullet...aren't I? If I'm so horrible, just let me go!"

**"You wouldn't be a pain if you just did what you're told!"** Oh no! NO! I fought him again, but he had another tight grip. I looked over at Sapphire; even though I couldn't see her face, I saw tears falling off her face and onto her cloak. I could see the glare that her blue eyes were giving me. **"Don't give me that look!"** I heard the Werewolf say.

"You can't control the looks my eyes give!" Sapphire shouted as she managed to push me out the room. I couldn't give up, I fought against the Werewolf as she tried to slam the door to her room in my face. She very nearly succeeded, but I caught it in time and wrenched it open again. I wasn't going to let _him_ destroy my chance.

"Wait, please!" I begged, "Please...you won't eat with me even once. You won't even try to get to know me." That threw Sapphire off guard; the anger left and her eyes were filled with frustration.

"What do you want from someone like me?" She asked.

"A chance, that's...all I want." I finally answered. "I've...asked Lila to lie out a dress for you."

"No thank you." Sapphire shouted, "I rather wear this cloak than be forced into something I don't want to wear! You think I can be bought with dresses and finery? I have a lot more values than that! I'll not degrade myself that way, thank you very much!" She tried to slam the door in my face again, but I caught it again before it closed. I won't give up!

"Strange, you speak like a noble, live like a commoner, and yet...you can't be bribed. Who are you?"

"I can tell you what I'm not." She said, "I'm not someone who's going to be the victim here."

"I understand." I whispered, I turned and left. I heard the door shut and the lock clicked. I sighed in frustration, my claws raked down the wall and I dug them into my fur wanting to pull out it all out.

**'Just give up, Sagittarius!'** _Shut up!_ I said to him in my mind. **'You know she's not going to come downstairs.'**

"Knock it off!" I shouted; I rammed my head against another wall until I got a headache. I panted as I started leaping down the banisters back into the lobby. I burned off some of my anger and anxiousness by prowling around searching for Brimley. The man was almost impossible to find. As soon as I caught his scent, I followed it until I ran into him.

"Sire, looking for something?" He asked.

"Yes, you!" I answered, also catching my breath. "I've spoken with Sapphire; I think I've convinced her to join me for dinner. Can you be ready?"

"Of course, sire, anything in particular?"

"Brimley, I haven't eaten human food in a long time and the dining room hasn't been used in a long time either."

"I understand, sire." Brimley added, "We'll work something else. Anything else, sir?"

"Not unless you teach me to be a perfect gentleman in a few hours." I admitted, "I cannot afford to make a mistake, I especially don't want _him_ making an entrance. Our futures could rest on whether or not I can make an intelligent conversation...and some advice. I've never courted women since..."

"I get it." He said, "that won't be an issue, just remember to be gentle with her and you will be fine. Ordinarily, I'd say simply be yourself. Women don't appreciate falsehood."

"Not when it comes to men." I whispered under my breath.

"However, this is not an ordinary situation." Brimley continued, "So in your case, I'd say be yourself, only better. No biting, no growling, and for her sake, sir, try to use a fork. In other words, show her what is under the fur. Show her who you truly are, not what the Werewolf wants to show her. That's the best advice I can give." I nodded my head and walked back up to my chambers, the Southwest wing, to dress up a bit.

* * *

I walked into the dining room and waited for Sapphire. I tugged at the cape I'd fastened around my neck, grimacing. I wanted to look at least presentable...if she came to dinner tonight, but it was rather difficult for me. Given my monster appearance, almost none of my old clothes fit this new frame. So I normally settled for nothing more than a tagged pair of pants that helped me feel at least semi-human. The blue cape was too small to successfully fit, it dug into my neck and was exceedingly uncomfortable, but I thought I could manage just for tonight. Perhaps it would even remind me to take small bites. Tonight, I had to be poised, polite, charming; everything that I was learning I wasn't, but I had to be...for her. I stood behind my chair, claws curing anxiously as I waited for her.

**'She's not going to come!'** _Shut up! I don't need you to get in the way!_** 'Don't say I didn't warn you. She won't come, no matter how much you beg from her!'** _How do you know? You're not her! _**'****No I'm not, I'm you...remember that!'** _I've got you to remind me, no matter how much I hate you!_ I saw the door opening; Sapphire walked in. She was still wearing that black and white cloak; it was disappointing that I couldn't look at her face. We sat ourselves down at our chairs. My tails curled in mimic of my stomach, which I wasn't entirely sure, would be able to stand the food I was about to put into it.

"I...appreciate you joining me." I said.

"I assure you," Sapphire said, "it wasn't by my choosing." I bit my cheek until I tasted blood to stop the Werewolf from saying something sharp in response. To distract myself, I took a small sip of wine and shuddered inwardly at the unexpected bite and texture. I hadn't drunk at all since my transformation. Apparently, it had become an acquired taste yet again. Sapphire, on the other hand, picked up her goblet in a hidden hand and took a long pull. I stared in amazement at the amount she got down in one swallow. She set the glass down gently and grimaced. "A bit strong." She said as she coughed.

"Too much for you?" I asked.

"No," she answered, "maybe I just need it to deal with you."

**"Oh yes, getting yourself stone drunk is fantastic way to deal with things."** I heard coming out of my mouth. Oh no! _Shut your mouth and stay out of this! _Even though I couldn't see her mouth, I could sense she opened her mouth angrily to retort, but at that moment, the servants entered with two simmering bowls of cream soup. They placed them in front of us and I was suddenly faced with my second challenge in as many minutes: how to eat it. I couldn't bury my face in it and slurp it down like the Werewolf would do.

I reluctantly remembered how much was riding on this dinner going well, and picked up the large spoon Brimley had set by my dish. Sapphire daintily sipped at hers, avoiding my gaze. I glared at the spoon, unsure of how I would get it past my fangs. I lowered my head as I tried to put the spoon through my fangs. I kept my mouth close to the bowl so I wouldn't spill the soup all over the table. My first civilized meal in years, and here I was, almost eating it like an animal. I felt the spoon bent slightly under my grip.

"Why don't you...tell me about yourself?" I suggested, hoping the Werewolf won't break through again!

"What's to tell?" Sapphire asked, annoyed.

"There...must be something that you want to talk about." I answered.

"I'm not saying anything to a monster that tries to be nice to me," she said, "but keeps being so awfully rude and selfish!" Sapphire did have a valid point, how can she talk to someone who would be nice and kind one minute and become cold and selfish the next.

"I know," I added, "what's the point of talking if all you're going to get for an answer is a shout, a growl or a howl? But...I am trying."** 'Sagittarius, you can't be serious!' **_Stay out of it!_

"All right," Sapphire said, "what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about...your family." I thought that would've been a nice touch to talk about. It was silent for a few seconds before Sapphire spoke again.

"My father died when my mother was pregnant with me, I never knew about him. My mother had her life taken during a flu outbreak when I was twelve. I left my hometown to life with my uncle and his family."

"At least...you had them." I said, "You must've been happy...at least for a while."

"I wouldn't call it 'happiness'. I was at least comfortable for a while." She added, "What about you?"

"I had many luxuries, but happiness was not one I'd count among them." I admitted, "I had other things to worry about." My cousin, Adam, didn't know that my mother and I existed until his violent abusive father was killed. When his mother died a few years later, I promised her that I would take care of my little cousin. He was ten years younger than me...and he needed someone in his life that would love him like his mother would.

"Of course you did." I heard her scoff, now hearing that while I was thinking about my little cousin at the moment _almost_ set me off.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You accused me of behaving as a courtier, but your callousness gives you away. How can you claim to have more important things than happiness?"

**"Because I look like this? As if you're so much better, you make such a huge deal about the life you've lost, but you said you were only comfortable with it. You're a creature of habit; you only want to go back to your life because it's what you're familiar with. Try living completely out of your comfort zone for a chance and then see what life is truly like."**

"I'm living with you now," Sapphire shouted as she stood up and slammed her hidden hands on the table, "I'd say that's out of my comfort zone, wouldn't you, you freakish Werewolf?!" She stomped away, the door swinging closed behind her even as the servants brought in the entree. What have I done? **'What a selfish brat!'** _I don't need to hear you right now!_ Even the tantalizingly fresh meat that now rested on my plate couldn't distract my attention from the steady scraping of her retreating heels or from the mixed emotions that rolled in my chest at the fact that she'd chosen to address me as 'a freakish Werewolf'. I sensed Brimley keeping his distance from me, I wouldn't blame him. The last words that came out of my mouth came from the Werewolf's voice. I slowly turned and looked at the direction of where Brimley was standing.

"Is that you, sir?" He asked, I knew he was playing it safe.

"Yes." I answered. He came over and reached for my wineglass. "What have I done? I let myself get controlled by that Werewolf...all because of what she said. I let myself get vulnerable."

"Sire, it wasn't your fault!" Brimley pushed, but I knew the truth.

"Yes, it was...and still is!" I got up and left the dining hall.

* * *

I ran up the stairs, went into my chambers and slammed the door closed. **'So...you're saying it's your fault? No wonder so many of those royals or high class people didn't like you.'**

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I howled as I rammed my head against the wall. I started to destroy the walls. I was so angry and upset, hearing what Sapphire said...just sent me over the edge. How could she say that I could claim to have more important things than happiness? My little cousin was more important to me than my own life. Our relationship was destroyed by Kaeyln, if it wasn't for her, we would be torn apart and our lives wouldn't be so messed up. I heard the door open, I looked over and smelled Brimley's scent.

"Sire, are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look...okay?" I asked, trying so hard not to let that Werewolf control me.

"You're bleeding from your head, sire." He said, "Let me bandage you."

"NO, stay away from me!"

"Sir, I understand that you don't want to harm anyone, but avoiding us isn't going to help our problem." I was so afraid, I didn't want anyone to come near me, but I knew Brimley was going to push the issue until he won. I decided not to fight him and let him bandage my head.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I admitted.

"I'm done, sir." Brimley said, "I wouldn't bash your head again. If you do, you may break your neck!"

"I'm better off dead! I've destroyed my cousin's life and now...I'm destroying Sapphire's life."

"Sire, do you know what will happen if you do die?" Brimley asked, I just looked at his invisible face, wherever it was. "You...will...crush your mother's heart! You...are all she has left. Adam will lose the only the male relative that he managed to love. He still needs you, whether he's close to you or not. You promised his mother that you would never turn your back on him. Do you really want to break that promise by leaving them all alone in this world?" I sighed because all my energy had been drained, but I knew Brimley had a good point. I'm not going to break my promise to my Aunt Lydia, Adam's mother. My father is already dead; my mother doesn't need another death after knowing that I'm under a curse that wasn't meant for me.

"No," I said. **'What? Sagittarius!'** "I'm not going to break my promise, no matter how easy it is to break it."

"I know you won't, sire." Brimley said with encouragement. "Give yourself and the lady some time, this just as stressful for her as it is for you. Get some rest, sire. We'll try again tomorrow." I listened to Brimley's departing footsteps until I couldn't hear them anymore. Time wasn't on our side, but I knew Brimley had a point. Tomorrow's another day, but I got myself too worried to sleep. So, in an attempt to sooth my tense nerves, I decided to leave the castle.


	5. Outside Castle Grounds

A thick quilt of snow lay serenely on the ground, and my breath hissed out as the door closed behind me, hanging in clouds above my head. I breathed deeply, and almost instantly, the frigid air was like a balm for my system, clearing my head and calming me like nothing else. A cool winter moon hung brightly overhead, and a light breeze stirred my fur. I unclasped the cape and let it fall onto the glimmering snow with a sigh of relief, stepping out into the moonlight. My black fur protected me from the bitter cold even as the wind bit into me; my paws sank several inches into the crystalline powder. My spider legs were high in the air like wings opening. It helped me to have them out of the way when I'm running. It was times like this when I felt my most powerful. When I knew that nothing could best me. I had retained most of my human intelligence, and now, not even the elements could stop me. I bounded across the courtyard, claws tearing holes in the while blanket, though the padding on my paws prevented me from sinking down all the way.

**'Hmm, so you've decided to let me take control? Very good!'** I heard the Werewolf say, he tried to make me run down the iron gate, but he couldn't control me. **'Sagittarius, what's going on with you?'** I ignored the Werewolf, I didn't need him to bother me at the moment. As I approached the gate, I crouched, and feeling the muscles in my powerful hind legs bunch. I jumped, propelling myself onto the gate and jumping down in a way that I knew no other animal could achieve. My paws hit the snow hard, but I didn't slacken my stride. I was into the woods, my prints the only reminder of where I had come from. At this instant, I had no ties to that castle. I was my own version of the Werewolf; even Sapphire had called me that.

As I ran, I started to wonder how horrific it would be, truly, if I failed, if I had to stay like this forever. I had no idea how it would be to slip back into 'Prince Sagittarius's skin...or just 'Sagittarius's skin. One-third of my life as the Werewolf…it might be easier to simply stay this way. I had the freedom, I had the power, and it wasn't as if I couldn't leave the castle permanently, and complete the transformation in every sense of the phrase. I could forget all traces of the prince, and just vanish, living like the animal I was, inside and out. That Werewolf that's been living inside of me would finally leave me alone and stop taunting me and destroying my life. It would be so simple, so easy, to just give up, and not delude myself into thinking that I could go back to my old life, to the way things were, when I knew I couldn't. I could let the girl go, and she could return to her life of comfort, and to her life. She could pretend it was all a bad dream, and live quite happily after the monster was gone.

**'Life would be easier for you if you just let me take control.'**

"I don't need to hear from you at the moment." I said.

**'You can't ignore me forever.'**

"I can and I will, if it means you'll leave me alone."

**'Sagittarius!' **I heard him scream and yell, but I just ignored him. **'Don't try to ignore it! You can easily cut off your ties with the human race and stay like this forever. You just thought about it. I can help you...you just need to give in. **_Give in and give up? Is that all you think about? If it isn't, go worry about something else. _All I was thinking about at the moment is what Brimley said to me before I left the castle. I wasn't going to break my promise to my Aunt Lydia, Adam's mother. My little cousin never had a male figure in his life that loved him. All his father did was beat him and his mother. In fact, I wasn't even aware of my cousin until after my mother met Aunt Lydia. After Aunt Lydia died, Adam didn't have anyone else except me...that's why I took him in. I was willing to raise him and take care of him, even if it meant his priorities overtake mine.

I heard a twig snap! I went close to the ground and brought my spider legs down close to my back. I crept slowly so not to disturb any noise. I looked behind a bush, a huge deer with ten point antlers was ripping bark off of a nearby tree. He didn't see me, nor did I want him to. The smell of gunpowder was in the air, a sign that hunters were around. I knew I wasn't going to stay long, but that Werewolf was fighting me again.

**'There's no way a meal like that is going to waste...and if you're not going to bring it down, then I will!'** I wasn't going to let that Werewolf go after the deer. That gunpowder was very thick...like someone just reloaded a gun or just fired one. I had to stay down because I didn't want to die because the Werewolf was hungry. I heard this loud boom; it was very close. The Werewolf retreated from my mind and I was more close to the ground than before. I then heard the crunching of snow...like someone walking through the snow. I peeked through the branches of the bush, the deer was down in the snow as the beautiful white powder became stained dark red. There were also two men around the dead deer, one of them was carry one heck of a rifle.

"These antlers will look very nice on the wall!" The man carrying the rifle said.

"But the meat will go to families who don't have much food, right?" The other one said.

"Yeah, whatever, help me get this deer out of the snow!" The man with the rifle said as he was tying the deer's legs together. I watched them carry the dead animal until they disappeared into the snow. All I could smell was blood...and gunpowder. The gunpowder was much thicker in the air, it was all that I was breathing. I had to get out of there before the gunpowder affected my lungs.

I went back the way I came. As I did, I looked down and watched my prints shape the snow. I saw my paw prints I left behind. How could I have sunk so low? Seeing my prints the way a wolf's prints are shaped, having this horrible body...and having a monster take control of me. What can I do? I don't want to give up, but how can I keep going if Sapphire won't give me a chance...to show her who I truly am?

**'Sapphire can't see you for who you are! You're a monster! She's just a regular girl who wants to leave and go** **home! Let her! She won't set you free!** _No, Sapphire is more than just a regular girl. If she was...then why is she hiding every part of her body, including her face?_

Wait! What's that? Something that made me as tense as I would be had I actually heard a response. I didn't hear another word from the Werewolf, nor did I want to hear it. I was too concerned at the moment. With my nose this close to the ground, covered in snow though it was, an unexpected scent flooded my nostrils. I stiffened. I began shifting the snow around, trying to determine if the smell was under it or not. It wasn't, it seemed to lie somewhere between the wet, brown grass and the top layer of snow, as if the scent had been tracked over the powder and then covered with more snow.

Oh God, no, I thought, my stomach clenching. This was just what I needed. It wasn't an older smell, buried long past concern. No, this was newer. Fresh. I started rustling around, trying to see if I could track it. It meandered around through the nearby trees, winding almost lazily. Until I looked up, and saw the telltale scratches on the trunk, far higher than most animals could reach. I knew this mark.

Bear, The one animal I wasn't sure I could handle. It was as big as me, as strong as me, and nothing but pure animal muscle, far too close to my castle. I had to head back to the castle before I ran into the bear itself. Giving one last glance at the deep gouges on the tree, I retreated, running smoothly over my previous tracks as the snow again began to fall, blanketing where I'd been like this layer of fur blanketed who I was, leaving me lost under the pale winter moon.

* * *

This is very disappointing. Not one new review. Something tells me that this story is getting much attention, so if I don't get anyone saying they are enjoying the story, then I'll pull this story off. 


	6. Apologize

I came awake to a light, unexpected touch on my shoulder, I untucked my head from where I had curled my arm around it and blinked sleepily into the dim morning light.

"Sorry to wake you up, Sagittarius." I heard Brimley say. I was still very tired from wandering through the snow.

"What's with waking me up?" I groaned with my head still in my torn-up pillows.

"You slept much later than is usual for you." He said, "I've already brought the lady her breakfast. She seems quite agitated this morning and I thought perhaps you'd like to speak with her...and...possibly apologize about what happened last night?" I growled deep in my throat, resisting the urge to yawn, as my tails curled more tightly around me. I threw the blanket violently away and I shivered. I was still cold from last night, but I forced myself to at least sit up, knowing full well that Brimley was liable to start smacking me if I didn't start moving...and I didn't trust myself not to hit him back. There was an abrupt silence from him, one I wasn't expecting.

"What is it, Brimley?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Sagittarius...why is your fur wet?" I looked at my fur and saw clumps of my fur wet. No wonder I was still cold this morning.

"I was in the snow outside." I answered, "It helps me think."

"Oh, did it help?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Don't say that, Sagittarius." He pushed, "Now, there's still some breakfast left if you're hungry. The sausage is a bit more cooked than you like, I didn't realize they'd put it in the skillet until it had already started to brown, but I hope that shouldn't be an issue."

"It won't...I'm not hungry."

"Serious?" Brimley asked surprised, "But, sire..."

"Look," I said trying not to get upset, "I have a lot on my mind right now, all right?"

"Yes, sir." He said, "I'll leave you...and maybe try to apologize to Sapphire." Brimley left my chambers with the door open. I scooped up the cape, that I picked up on my way back in last night, and swung it around my shoulders.

Back in the castle with this small cape around my neck, I was Prince Sagittarius again, and thought it pulled my fur and choked me, the cape helped me look the part. I walked out of my chambers and walked down to Sapphire's door. I came to a complete stop as I approached her closed door, straightening up to a knotted stomach and an off-center cape. I fixed the cape slowly, thinking over what I was going to say, without the Werewolf interfering, and understanding the meaning of having one's heart in one's throat. Our last interaction had been a disaster...and I needed this time to go better. I had no idea what to do...to start this. Sighing, I raised a paw and tapped on her door, not wanting to scare her. Her door opened almost immediately, but when Sapphire saw me, she stared in shock, anger, disgust and, there it was...fear.

"What do you want now?" She asked, I was suddenly lost for words. What do you say to a woman who holds the key to your existence? Instead of standing there gawping, trying to come up with the perfect thing to say, I decided to simply start talking. After all, she was only human...and I was...well...sentient, at the very least.

"I...suppose I wish to apologize for last night." I said, "I was...insensitive. If you would forgive me..." I couldn't say anything else because I couldn't think of anything else to say. Sapphire stared at me appraisingly for a moment; then stepped back and opened the door wider, not entirely inviting me in, but almost hinting that it could be an option providing I behaved. **'Just force yourself in!'** _Pipe your snout and stay out of it!_

"All right," Sapphire said as she opened the door wider, "I accept your apology." I gave her a soft smile, I didn't want my fangs to scare her. I peered over her into the room; there was a small box on the bed. I've never saw that box before. I was thinking that it must belong to Sapphire. I stared over at the bed, the deep red sheets were rumpled, but the bed was made, as if she had been curled up on it, or else refused to actually sleep it it. I also noticed something sparkle in the box by the light of the candle in the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's in that box?" I saw the pupils shrink in Sapphire's blue eyes. She ran from the door and pounced on her box, like an animal pouncing on its prey. It looked like she doesn't want anyone to have what's in it. "I won't take it!" I said, "I just want to know what's in it."

"How can I be sure that you won't take it?" She asked in worry. By the way she was acting, whatever was in that box, it was something that was very dear to her.

"I swear on my life that I won't take anything that belongs to you." I told her, "I'm just...curious about what it is." I heard Sapphire take a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Okay." I carefully opened the door the rest of the way. I saw her sitting on the bed, holding the decorated box close to her heart. I sat down in an armchair that was near the bed.

"I made a promise to you." I said, "Please show me." I heard Sapphire sigh as she gently released her box. She put the box in front of her and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Glass roses! I thought I was the only one who could make them. There were only two, but nothing could express how amazed I was seeing them. I couldn't see the colors, so I thought I could talk to her about showing them to me. It would give me a chance to talk about what we have in common. "They're...they're beautiful." I said.

"I know," Sapphire said, "my grandfather...had them specifically for my parents."

"What colors are they?" I asked.

"Red and blue, like a cherry in the sky." I watched her slowly take them out of the box with her hands still hidden in her white sleeves, but I noticed that the glass stems didn't have any leaves.

"Were they made without the leaves?"

"No," Sapphire answered, "they had leaves...until my cousin, Lucinda, found them."

"What did she do?" I asked her, I could sense a sad deposition from her.

"She was...playing with them until she dropped them." She said, "I grabbed the roses before they shattered on the floor, but Lucinda tried to pull them out of my hands and...well, you see the result." I couldn't believe someone would treat glass like a toy! I growled to myself, but I think Sapphire thought I was growling at her. I had to take her mind of it.

"By the sound on your voice," I said, "you hate your cousins."

"I've hated Lucinda," she corrected, "not Stephanie. Lucinda and her mother, my Aunt Olivia, hated me. I was a servant...not a family member."

"So...you're saying you are happier that you're away from your cousin and aunt."

"I managed to escape them," Sapphire said, "but not you." It was true, she couldn't escape me. All I've done is...destroy the rest of her life after escaping her aunt and cousin.

**"You're just as hypocritical as everyone else. There's nothing special about you!"** _What the heck?_ **"It's all just an act. Like everyone else in this world, you delude yourself into thinking it's all right when you know it's not." **_No! Stop, please! Don't do this! "_**You settle for less because you have no ambition, instead of admitting you hate your life, you hide away under that hooded cloak!" **_You can't do this! Please! _**"****Well guess what? I can't hide from this. I've never been able to hide from this. You need to grow a spine and stop pretending. The world is an awful place and you can't hide from it either."** I finally gained control, but it was too late. I was standing there, panting and glaring at her. I grabbed my snout and covered my mouth as she glared right back with a concoction of fear, disgust, anger and loathing in her cold blue eyes. She walked over to a rocking chair in the corner. I saw her lift it over her head with her hidden hands. I was...almost amazed that she was able to lift that.

"GET OUT!" Sapphire screamed, getting ready to throw the chair. "GET OUT, you monster wolf!" The hatred in her eyes and voice was enough for me. I ran out of the room with a howl, running to the sound of the chair hitting the door behind me and plummeting to the ground. I walked back to my chambers in despair and closed the door. I couldn't believe it, I was beginning to make progress...and the Werewolf destroyed it.


	7. Mental Argument

Frigid air crept through the cracked windowpanes as I paced around my chambers, treading on dead leaves, layers of dust, and the remnants of curtains and tapestries. My breath hissed out in frozen clouds as I growled under my breath, twisting to stare at the infernal white rose with every turn on my heel. Six petals now lay dead in a heap at the bottom of the bell jar, harmless now that the curse had faded, leaving them gray, pale and empty. The rose wasn't my enemy. The flower itself was just the hourglass. Time was my adversary, time, the Werewolf, and that girl.

All things considered, I shouldn't have let my mind wander off and let the Werewolf take control of me. Clumsy at courting though I was, I was reasonably certain that telling her to "grow a spine" was not a move to get me in her favor, it was a move on the Werewolf's part. With a swipe of my paw, the remains of a vase went flying, shattering into dozens of minute shards. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Did the Werewolf want her to hate me? Was I some masochistic freak who was determined to stay this creature for the rest of my life?

**'There's no hope, you know. She's the one who's destroying your chance, not me.'**

"No," I said out loud, "She has given me two chances and you come out and destroy them!"

**'I'm destroying them so I can break her. Sapphire's hiding that body of hers; I know you want to know what's under that cloak of hers. Who knows what she's hiding under there?'**

"It's her decision if she wants someone to know or not!" Admittedly, she wasn't helping, either. She was so stubborn. How was I supposed to get to know her if she wouldn't even show me who she really was? That hood made her face a mask; the cloak made her body a curtain, which much I knew, and it was just as effective as my fur. It was as if, though I was so desperate for her to see my humanity, she was determined not to let me see hers. She would rather be some sort of porcelain doll, perfect but without a face. I knew there was more depth to her. I had seen the cracks in the shell, and though she tried to cover it back up, I knew they were there, but I still wasn't entirely certain what it was that caused the cracks in the first place. It seemed like mentioning her family or her former life would set her off, but quite frankly, she baffled me. I was so used to women who wore their hearts and so much more on their sleeves, but she was a room that hasn't been open for a number of years. Of course, the contents of the room I might discern over time. Sapphire, I wasn't so sure.

**'You're the one who has a title...Prince Sagittarius. You can force her into showing you what's she's hiding. You have a right to know what is going on inside your home.'**

"It's more than just my home. All the servants here, they live here as well. Every single one of us may be different, but we have one thing in common...we're human."

**'Except you, if it wasn't for that sorceress, you wouldn't be in this body, you wouldn't be in this predicament...and you wouldn't be working so hard for Sapphire's love.' **

"It was an accident, you can't get angry over an accident, no matter how horrible it was. I don't care how you twist my thoughts and try to get me to act like you, you can't change who I am without help from me." I can already tell that the Werewolf was running out of ideas to get me upset. I heard him snarl, but it didn't come out of my mouth this time.

**'You've tried to earn her friendship, but Sapphire has seen you for who you truly are. She has seen what you've had done to your servants and to her.'**

"No, she hasn't. Sapphire has seen what you truly are and what you've done, but not me...and not 'Prince Sagittarius'." After that, the Werewolf left me alone. He didn't know what to say to that. I got him down for once, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Sapphire. Despite that she was so aggravating and utterly frustrating, I had to admit that there were things I admired about her. If I was being perfectly honest with myself, there were things I downright liked about her. Sapphire was brave, for one, refusing to back down even when faced with the monstrous Werewolf. Kaelyn would've thrown a chair at me, but she wouldn't dare face the Werewolf. I'd never had anyone scream at me like she did, as irritating as it was. I almost...liked the fact that I had to work so hard for her trust. It was humbling...in an odd way. It felt like...it I ever did manage to win her compassion, it would be worth so much more than the shallow affections I used to get from the court girls. But why...why was she so aggravating? What could've happened to her to be that way? Was it her mother's death? Living her uncle's family, who treated her like a servant?

I sighed and threw myself down onto my nest of blankets. Dealing with her was exhausting. I knew I should go and apologize for the umpteenth time, but I didn't want to face her, and the inevitable shouting match, just yet. It wore me out, and I wasn't certain my nerves could take another hit like that. I still continue to wonder about Sapphire...and why she was determined to hide from the world. Did something happened to her body that cause her hide everything? Including her face? Of all the things to hide...why would she hide her face? I lay my head on my paws and allowed my eyelids to droop. I tried to imagine what Sapphire looked without her black and white cloak. I wondered what hair color she had, how soft her hands might be, how full her lips might be...and wondered how it would be like to hold her cheek in my paw. I tried to picture what she would be like...long, beautiful flowing hair, peach-colored skin and...lovely full lips. The one thought about Sapphire that I was hoping that would happen...it would be letting me touch her face. That one thought alone...put a smile on my face, one that the Werewolf couldn't take away.


	8. Disappeared

When I opened my eyes, the sun had sunk behind the trees. I blinked into the dim shafts of light that were making their way across the room, yawning and shaking myself to wake up. It was already late afternoon, I realized. I forced myself to my feet, disentangling my paws and tails from blankets as my muddled brain swore to itself. It had to be much later than I'd thought for the sun to set that much. My servants were complaining about how little time I had left, yet here I was, sleeping it away. It was very tempting to fall back on my destroyed bed and fall back asleep.

I was foolish as well as ugly, I thought to myself as I staggered out of my bed of torn blankets and shredded pillows. I had to make up for lost time. I had to go talk to her, and… I wasn't awake enough for this. I started to slap my face and knock my head against the wall, but that wasn't helping, all that was doing was giving me a migraine. I glanced around, looking for cool water or something I could throw on my face to help me wake up, and then I realized that getting myself wet, and not drying off for hours, was probably not the best use of my time. Instead, I wandered over and pressed my face against the cold glass, allowing the icy temperatures to seep through my fur and tell my lethargic brain that it was time to get going.

I saw that it started to snow again. I also heard rapping against the window, which gave me the idea that it was hailing as well as snowing. I couldn't tell what was snow or what was hail, in fact no one can, unless you go outside and look at the snow very closely. I sat down for a moment, watching the light drifting flakes and enjoying the unexpected sense of calm that blanketed me. Whether it was the extra sleep or the fact that I now realized Sapphire hadn't been completely opposed to speaking with me, before I'd messed it up, remained to be seen, but I no longer felt as if I was on a hopeless endeavor. I shook myself again, wandering over and scooping up my discarded cape, re-fastening it as I tried to stifle a fang-bearing yawn. That cape was still very tight around my neck. Even though a little more time to wake up would certainly be nice, I knew that the sooner I did this, the better. I knew my time was short; I needed to use it wisely...for both of our sakes.

* * *

I left my chambers in a rush, leaping over the banister to the second floor in order to get to Sapphire's room more quickly. Perhaps if I did this right...and that Werewolf wouldn't take control, we could actually have a successful dinner tonight. I paused outside her doors, my tails swishing nervously, before screwing up the courage to rap on the dark mahogany wood. The last thing I want to do is scare her again. I had to show her the real me, not what the Werewolf wants me to say or do. Though apparently, I still had more strength than I was aware, because the knocks resonated loudly; the door slowly squeaked open.

"Sapphire?" I said as I peered into her room. "Sapphire, it's me again. I owe you another apology." There was no response, I shoved the door open all the way and swiftly sized up the room. The rocking chair, that Sapphire threw at me, was sitting in the corner, but the top part was broken. The bed looked like it hadn't been touched all day, but there was still no girl. "Sapphire?" I said more loudly, "Sapphire!" The door to her washroom was ajar, and when I still heard no reply, I enter, thinking maybe she'd tried to down herself in the tub, but still no girl!

"SAPPHIRE!" I screamed. Panic gripped me and I launched myself through the doorway, dashing out into the hallway and looking around as if she would suddenly appear out of nowhere. I couldn't even track her scent, as if had dispersed around the castle by now. Sudden footsteps came racing down the hall toward me, heels clicking loudly on the tile. I whirled, but no one was there, no Sapphire.

"Sire," I heard Brimley's voice say, "what's-?"

"Where-is-SAPPHIRE?" I snarled, I was still in a panic.

"I-I'm so sorry, Master!" I heard Lilla say, she was crying up a storm. "I left her to go wash the first floor bed sheets, like I do every week, and when I came back to get hers, she was...she was..." Lilla dissolved into tears and Brimley softly tried to comfort her. I stood, chest heaving and heart pounding, unable to fully comprehend the enormity of the situation.

**'I told you that this would happen! You never listened to me! Just leave her out there; the cold will get her eventually!'**

"We've been looking all over for her, sir." Brimley said, "Lilla came straight to me and I have all the servants searching. We didn't want to come to you until we were completely certain..."

"You didn't think I needed to know about this!" I almost yelled. No. No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening. Not when things were going...not so well, but we were starting to make progress! How could this have to me? Are all females the same?

**'Let me take control, Sagittarius! They're the ones who let her escape! Let me give them a piece of my mind!'**_ You stay out of this! You've done enough damage.  
_

"We were hoping we weren't going to worry you, Sagittarius." Brimley said.

"And..." I started to say panting, still panicked. "Tell me you found her!"

"I'm...afraid not, Sagittarius." He answered. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to remain calm though I felt as if my heart was dragging itself up through my throat.

"So...she figured out Lilla's schedule and seemingly has used it to...escape." I thought out loud, "Cleaver girl, but we aren't certain she's escaped yet, right?"

"Actually, sir," Brimley added, "the front door was found unlatched just a moment ago." The noise I made was midway between a snarl and a whimper. I couldn't believe this. Sapphire had left me; my life was over. I would be stuck as a werewolf for the rest of eternity."

**'You shouldn't continue to hope that you will be free. Now that your only chance is gone, you should accept your fate.'** I was just ignoring the Werewolf, I was too disappointed at the moment to care about what he said. Sapphire was only a jaunt through the forest away, trying to avoid the harsh life she's lived; forgetting I ever existed. She would go and be happy; I would be left to rot here while-

My eyes snapped open, the forest! Oh, good lord high-and-mighty, NO!

"Brimley," I said quickly, "you said the front door was found unlatched. Please tell me she wasn't the one to use it!"

"Actually, sire," he answered, "there were fresh footprints in the snow. Very strange shape they were in."

"And...Snowflake is gone as well." Lilla added. I jumped explosively and hurled myself down the stairs. Brave or not, there was no way that sheltered girl had the faintest idea on how to survive in the forest. She would lose her way, or freeze to death, or even...well, there were beasts in the forest far worse than the Werewolf. It would be just her dumb luck to run into one...because I knew there was one this close to the castle.

"Sagittarius, wait!" Brimley yelled out.

"I can't!" I yelled back. I wasn't about to let her reach an inevitably messy end. Hurling my shoulder against the heavy front door, I launched myself out into the snow, landing hard next to Snowflake's hoof prints. As I'd feared, they were heading straight into the forest. The snow was already filling in the small divots left by his hoof prints; the sun had set, but out here, Sapphire's scent and Snowflake's scent was crystal clear in the frigid air; I could follow it easily. I leapt over the wrought-iron gate with ease, the only thought in my mind was finding her and that horse. If I can find the horse, then I can find Sapphire.

Her trail weaved crazily through the trees, only adding to my panic and drive to find her as I realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was going or what she was doing, just that she wanted to get away from me. As the icy wind whipped through my fur, I was glad, for the first time, to have this body. It lent me the speed I needed, the strength to protect her, if required; the ability to find her when no one else could. Once or twice, other unknown smells crossed over hers. Fox or badger was easy to recognize, but there was the occasional breath of a darker, mustier scent, mixed with gunpowder. I recognized, and dismissed, the fact that hunters hand been through here recently. This forest was good for game, but Sapphire was my priority.

**'You shouldn't have bothered to go after her! She ran away to get away from you! How many times do I have to tell you, Sagittarius? Sapphire doesn't want anything to do with you! You should just turn around and go back to the castle! Sagittarius, are you listening to me?'** _No, I'm not. I have to find her! _**'What if she's dead by the time you do find her? What are you going to do about that?'** _I'm not going to think about that until I do find her__. **'**_**Just...give...up...Sagittarius!****'** _I don't give up on my friends!_ It's true, I did consider Sapphire as my friend, even if she didn't feel the same toward me. Everyone needs a friend in their life, even loners need friends. The path went deeper into the forest, twisting around on it as she started to go in circles. There were one or two large dents in the blanket of snow from where she had fallen off her horse. Still, I tracked the faint scent of Snowflake's coat and Sapphire's cloak through the trees, twisting and winding through the snow-covered foliage and hoping that each step brought me closer to her. That was when I heard her scream.

It was the most gut-wrenching sound I have ever heard. It was the sound of someone faced with Death, unwilling to die but unable to do anything about it. It was the sound of raw terror; it was the sound of desperation. I bunched the muscles in my powerful legs and propelled myself through the trees, not caring about the snow and hail that rained down as I ran, or the branches that whipped me in the face, half-blinding me multiple times. I only know I had to get to her, no matter what.

Her scent was getting stronger now, much stronger. That cloak of hers smelled like it was sprayed with sunflowers and irises. I heard a second scream, only this time, it was followed by...something that's truly beastly, like a large animal's enraged roar. My nose filled with a sudden, unmistakable; pungent scent. I froze in my tracks, even as the trail dead-ended and I was finally close enough to see her. It was not what I wanted to see.


	9. Bear Attack

Snowflake was rearing up, trying to protect Sapphire. She looked like she passed out in the snow, she must've gotten that way from falling off Snowflake.I saw a bear trying to paw at Snowflake. It was one of the biggest I had ever seen, thick brown fur matting its lumbering frame as it stood on its back legs, clearly telling Snowflake that it intended to do some serious damage. The bear roared again, falling back to all fours and charging at them.

Without thinking about myself, I hurled myself in front of them, colliding with the bear and knocking him out of his path. The bear grunted in astonishment; I took up my place in front of Snowflake and Sapphire. The bear roared into my face and I snarled right back at it. I wasn't going to wait for the bear make the first move. I lunged at the bear, sinking my teeth into the thick flesh on the back of its neck. I dug my claws in and held on, but the bear ripped me off so easily, growling with rage and fear. I landed in the snow, small drops of blood already seeping through shallow cuts on my shoulder from its claws; the bear's blood ran off my fangs.

**'Let me take care of that bear, Sagittarius! I can easily kill him!'**_ No! I can't!_ If the bear hadn't been certain he wanted to attack before, he knew now. His black eyes glinting angrily as his jaw popped in fury. It swiped his massive paw at my head. I ducked under it, slamming myself into its stomach and forcing it backwards, away from Sapphire and Snowflake. The bear's teeth chomped down on my shoulder, knocking me to my knees and roared at me again. If I hadn't been certain I was outmatched, I knew now. I may have been faster, but the bear was far stronger and larger; I knew I was in trouble. **'Sagittarius, let me help you! If you don't, everyone, including you, will die!'**

I snapped at the bear's legs, hoping to trip it up or scare it away, but instead it bowled me over, bellowing loudly. I tumbled through the snow, losing my cape in the process; leapt back to my feet, a little dizzy, but intact. I felt _him_, taking control of me. I was now the Werewolf! Perhaps I wasn't stronger, but the Werewolf was not about to lose to an ordinary animal. I leaped at the bear, claws raking his fur-covered side, teeth bared viciously. The bear's powerful paws swiped at me, claws tearing open my arm in four long gashes. I howled in pain and sank my teeth into its knee; doggedly holding on and feeling tendons rip from the force of my grasp. I was battered with his paws, the claws and teeth ripping at my skin until I released. With one swing of the bear's powerful arm, he sent me flying. I crashed into the trunk of a tree. breath driven completely out of me; I lay there gasping in pain as the bear advanced at me. I didn't hear the Werewolf again, I guess his plan was to have me dead. There was nothing that I could do as the bear swiped at me again. I felt the full force of the blunt paws catching me in the chest. I coughed at the explosive pain that followed; black dots swarmed my vision. That's when I heard it.

"Werewolf, in front of you!" I heard Sapphire scream. I don't know what happened, but hearing Sapphire's voice gave me some kind of strength that I never knew I had.

**'Sagittarius, what are you doing? Accept your fate and die!'** I stood up and rammed the bear into a tree. I staggered to my feet, holding my bleeding right arm, but stretching to my full height and roaring into the bear's face, but then my ears picked up as I heard the telltale sign of a gun being cocked. I ducked low and swiped at the bear's face, almost breaking the tree. I looked back at Sapphire; she was back on her feet next to Snowflake, but I also saw a man standing nearby. I saw the rifle in his hands. The young man was white, hands shaking as he fumbled to load his rifle.

"Don't do it, Rizal!" I heard Sapphire yell out. The bear huffed into my face; I tried to ignore a sudden rush of dizziness. The bear dropped back to all fours, seeming to understand that we had more pressing matters to deal with than each other. He started shuffling backwards, he knew I had won. A shot rang out; a stunning sharp pain went through my upper arm! I gasped and stared at the fine red line, which appeared just as suddenly and appeared to be splitting open in front of my eyes. "No, Rizal!" Sapphire screamed again. I did the only thing I could do, with my body aching and my arm on fire like it was. I lurched forward; before he could move, had snatched the gun out of his hands and into my massive paws. Rizal turned as white as the snow and hail under his mop of hair; started shaking as badly as Sapphire had been. My head felt strange, whirling; I thought Rizal was starting to blur a bit at the edges. My arms, particularly the one that dripped warm blood in rivulets onto the snow, were like lead, but I knew I had the strength for this.

**'Destroy the gun and kill him, Sagittarius! Show Sapphire what will happen to her if she decides to run off again!'** The blood ran faster as I flexed, feeling the metal bending under my enormous hands, until finally, with a snap, the barrel of the gun lay shattered on the ground. Now Rizal was looking at me with a primeval terror. Even through my daze, it was fairly clear what they thought of me. Like everyone else, they only saw the fangs, the claws and the hideous werewolf. Nothing could express how it truly bothered me to think that I would be judged like that. Couldn't they see that I was more than some ugly animal? **'Kill him, Sagittarius! Kill him and drag Sapphire back to the castle, she's still your prisoner!'** I felt the ground whirling underneath me; my chest ached like fire, but I would show him. Show him I was more. With an effort, I met his eyes in turn.

"You'll never set foot on my land again!" **Sagittarius? What are you doing?'** "Leave now," I growled, "unless you dare to challenge the Werewolf!" Rizal got onto his feet and rad deep into the forest. I sighed, sinking to my knees as whatever reserve of strength that had kept me stand dissolved. I somehow found myself almost face-down in the snow and hail, too exhausted to do anything. **'So...you're going to die out here in the snow? You're such a lousy human...and you don't deserve this body! So go ahead and die...you'll never be free now, especially after what Sapphire saw!'** My vision blurred and went black, but before I faded out entirely, I thought I heard a rustle of fabric; the sound of hooves crunching carefully through the snow.


	10. Healing

My mind didn't seem to be working correctly, somehow. I heard a soft murmuring around. I also sensed a red glow flickering through my eyelids. My body felt heavy, weak and sore...so very sore. I wanted to slip back into unconsciousness so that I wouldn't have to hurt anything anymore.

"I think he's waking up." I heard Brimley's voice say. No, I didn't want to wake up. I closed my eyes tighter, hoping that I would be left alone in darkness.

"Werewolf?" That was Sapphire's voice! "Werewolf, can you hear me?" There was a sudden touch on my shoulder. My eyes flashed open; my paw shot out with a startling speed that seemed to send a knife through my ribs, closing around whatever it was that had touched me. I believe we cried out at the same time, she in fear and I in pain. I released her hidden wrist and fell back, panting; she backed away quickly. I winced as I strained to look around, trying to figure out what was going on. I was lying on the floor, in a room that was very dark. I could feel a blanket above me and below me. I was next to the hearth, where a small fire was burning.

Nothing could express the pain I was feeling. My side and forearm were throbbing with a pain far worse than anything I had ever felt before. The rest of me didn't feel fantastic, either. Invisible hands gently straightened my blanket; I strained my neck to look for Sapphire. She was hovering hesitantly by an armchair; still wearing her black and white hooded cloak. Her face was still hidden; she was looking straight at my eyes apprehensively. I wanted to apologize for scaring her, but my tongue wouldn't move for me.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Sapphire said as she slowly neared me.

"It's fine." I managed to moan. I took a better look at Sapphire. I noticed that her cloak had splotches of bright red. I could smell it from here...it's blood. I was starting to think she had injured herself. "It...probably isn't my place to ask...but...why did you run away?"

"I was trying to get away from you!" She answered, "You can be awful; I didn't want to stay here to be insulted constantly!" I flinched inwardly at her words...because they were partly true. The Werewolf was the one who was insulting her...but his words came out of my mouth. She had proven the point...but I just didn't want to see it. I wasn't sure how Sapphire must've interpreted my silence, but what she said next was somewhat surprising.

"You did come after me though."

"Yeah," I moaned, "I couldn't let you...and that horse die because of a hungry bear." That probably wasn't the best thing to have told her, but...my brain was too deflated to think.

"How kind of you." She sighed, I was...actually surprised, but...happy that she accepted that. "I'll be back. I want to wash my cloak." I watched Sapphire walk out of the room. I thought I was completely alone...but I knew that I wasn't.

"I...know you're there, Brimley." I moaned, my forearm felt like it was on fire. I really didn't want to move; not just my arm. I didn't want to move period.

"Don't worry, Sagittarius," I heard Brimley say, "we'll get that fixed."

"Brimley?"

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"How...how did I get back here?" I asked, "Did you send out the servants?"

"Not quite," Brimley answered, "it was all Sapphire." What? Sapphire? That skinny girl managed to get me back here?

"How?"

"She pulled you onto Snowflake's back and he carried you back here." Brimley answered, I really couldn't believe it. Considering what Sapphire just told me, she should've left me out in the snow to die. "When she got here with you, I helped her take you off Snowflake and bring you in here."

"So...the blood on her cloak? It's not hers?" I asked.

"As far as I know, nope." He answered, "It's probably yours."

"I so desperately want to see her face." I said, "Saying 'thank you' to her eyes isn't enough."

"I think she's hiding something besides her face." Brimley added, "I've never seen any part of her body, not even her hands or feet, but...enough about Sapphire's face. Right now, you need to be in a better spot than the floor." I felt Brimley grab one end of the blanket; another servant grabbed the other end. They didn't want to pick me up by my arms or shoulders because of the great pain I was in. I sensed someone else at the bottom end of the blanket. I can tell by the scent...that it was Lilla.

"Lilla?"

"Yes, sire?" Lilla asked.

"Hmm, I had a feeling it was you at the bottom of the blanket." I said, "I thought you would be with Sapphire, helping her clean her cloak.

"I offered my help," she said, "but Sapphire didn't want any help and she wanted to be alone."

"Knowing her," Brimley added, "she doesn't want anyone to see her face." I remained silent, I didn't want to get involved anymore. As we were entering another room, I was staring at the distantly familiar room. I hadn't ventured here in years; as a result, it was the one place in the castle that was still intact.

The large four-poster bed sat almost serenely on the gleaming granite. As I stared, I suddenly felt an overpowering urge to sink into the covers that had nothing to do with the exhaustion pressing on my body. The room was bright, even though the only light came from the torches on the walls and the moonlight reflecting on the snow outside. Everything was clean and fresh; inviting in a way that I hadn't allowed myself to enjoy in years. It was strange...to be feeling this again. I had avoided this room all this time; I had avoided it for a reason. This was...the core of my existence as a human. It contained the prince...or what was left of him. I had been too afraid...because it no longer was a room for me; too afraid to face it and see what I might find.

Suddenly, I examined myself and found that I had the strength to be here. I could be in this room and not feel ashamed, either by the monster that I was not...or the monster living inside me. Though, I realized, it was the sort of strength a drowning man finds himself in possession of when he is thrown a lifeline. I had been so close to drowning again, when it had been pulled away from me only hours ago; I knew I couldn't have done this before she came. She, who was the only real human interaction I'd had in years; who had certainly had an impact on me, though for good or for ill remained to be seen. I didn't know when this feeling had changed. All I knew was that Sapphire had suddenly, somehow, tethered me back my control over myself. I had found the strength not only to enter the room without any anger or fear, but also to allow my servants to help me slowly lie down on the bed. The shock I felt at my internal revelation trumped the pain, but I was very certain I had a rib broken. I felt Brimley and Lilla bring up another blanket to keep me warm and comfortable.

"Get yourself some rest, Sagittarius." Brimley said.

"It will help you with your healing." Lilla added.

"We'll make you something to eat when you wake up." Brimley included, "You need to rest now."

"Who knows, sire?" Lilla also included, "Sapphire might come in here and be here when you wake up." I heard their footsteps depart and the door close. They were right, I needed to rest. I went to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't feel the pain. I really hoped, with all my heart, that Sapphire will be here...when I wake up.


	11. A Secret

I slowly opened my eyes, flinching at the flash of pain the shafts of light sent through my skull. It took me a moment longer to get my bearings and looked around. This wasn't my room...whoa, wait a minute, no, no, it was my room. It...was my room from before...from when I was human. Gentle sunlight filtered through the curtains; onto the sheets that blanketed me. I went to sit up, unused to the thick cushioning of the mattress after years of sleeping on the floor. I was thrown back with a gasp by the force of the pain that shot through my body. I felt something touch my shoulder. I twisted my head and found myself staring into Sapphire's eyes. She didn't recoil from my gaze, just me it calmly and evenly.

"Take it easy." I heard her say in a kind voice.

"I...wasn't expecting you." I said, my voice was very hoarse from waking up.

"Easy now," she said, "Brimley and I have been watching you throughout the night."

Hmm, you...didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I do." Sapphire pushed, "You saved, not only my life, but Snowflake's as well. I had to do something to repay the debt." On my end, there never was any debt for her to pay up. I had enough strength to lift my paw and rest it gently down on her arm, but when I did that, I almost didn't want to believe what I was feeling. It wasn't her silky white sleeves that caught my attention, it was the size of her arm. Her arm was about as big as a bush branch. In my mind, it had to mean one thing...Sapphire was starving herself.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked her.

"Is that really important?" She asked without any worry in her voice. I can tell that she was avoiding answering the question, but I wasn't going to let it go.

"Don't try to hide it!" I pushed, but only a little. "I can feel your arm; there's barely anything on it. When was the last time you ate?" Sapphire only sighed as she looked away.

"If you really want to know," Sapphire said, "when you invited me down for dinner...and we had our 'little' argument." I couldn't believe it, that was days ago! How can she not eat and be happy with a body that has barely anything on it?

"You need to eat. You didn't have to eat with me every single time you were hungry. You could've starved yourself to death!" I pushed.

"Hmm, I've been waiting for death to come for fourteen years." Sapphire said, "I guess God doesn't want me to die yet, so...I better deal with it." I still couldn't believe how...'well' Sapphire was taking being starved to death. I removed my paw off her arm and laid it next to me. "Are you in pain or anything?" She asked me.

"Hmm, yes," I managed to answer, "a little bit." The words were slipping past my lips as I looked at her in surprise, thought the pain was at my ignorance and had completely driven the pain from my injuries out of my mind. Although, now that she brought it up...my arm was throbbing dully both from the deep gashes made by the bear's claws and the graze on my upper arm from the bullet. Every muscle in my body seemed to protest with the slightest movement and my ribs ached. Colliding with a tree was never a good idea, not even in this form.

"This all my fault." Sapphire said in a somber tone, "If I hadn't tried to run off, I wouldn't have run into that bear." I stared at her light blue eyes. Guilt? Was that the strange expression that was now stamped in her eyes? She felt guilty for trying to free herself of a prison that the Werewolf, that's been existing inside of me, put her in just because I, the person who's been trapped in this body for twelve long years, had been injured in the process? I cleared my throat with difficulty. Since I haven't heard the Werewolf break through, I was determined to do this right. I would show her the man I really was, the prince who's been in his own prison for twelve years.

"I'm...sorry I made you thinking running away was your only option." I said, "You were forced into this world of mine that you had no part in; though you can't possibly understand the reasons behind it, I shouldn't have ever let...him take his frustrations out on you."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Sapphire said, I didn't understand what she meant. She started to explain it to me. "You were begging me to give you a chance...and I didn't understand why. You wanted to tell me something...but I was ignoring you, not wanting to listen what you were telling me. I've been avoiding letting people be near me for so long that...I've put up a barrier that I didn't want anyone to break through...because once someone did break it, no one would want to be near me or talk to me." I could tell by her voice that Sapphire was very heartbroken. Something must've happened to her, something that locked her in her own prison, one she couldn't get out of...kinda like me. Maybe that reason...was the same reason she wouldn't let her face and body be shown.

"Maybe...we should forgive each other." I offered.

"I guess so." Sapphire added, "Forgiveness is hard to accept, after you've been denied so long."

"Thank you...for forgiving me," I said, "even if I don't deserve it."

"You're welcome." Sapphire said in a kind tone.

"Since you brought the topic up, is your reason of the barrier...the same reason why you wear your black and white hood and cloak?" I saw her eyes widen. I just had to ask her.

"Yes," she answered, I saw the tears fall from her hood down to her lap. "everyone who has met me thought I was an evil witch or an evil ghost out for revenge."

"Why would people think that?"

"I can't talk about it." She quickly said.

"Can't...or won't?" I asked her; she sighed.

"Won't, I don't want to talk about it. You said earlier that you couldn't hide your face. I can't hide mine without my cursed cloak."

"Cursed?" I asked in surprise, I almost got up. "You're cursed?"

"Now I'm letting it slip." Sapphire said annoyed, "I'm not saying anything more. I'm going to see if lunch is ready, do you want anything?"

"No," I gently answered, "I'm not hungry."

"Okay then," she said turning to leave, "I'll check on you later, Werewolf."

"Sagittarius." I told her. She stopped and turned back at me.

"What did you say?" Sapphire asked.

"My name," I told her again, "Sagittarius."

"I'll see you later...Sagittarius." She said and then she left. I stared at the ceiling and tried to doze off. I continue to wonder what Sapphire was talking about, was she cursed like she said she was?


	12. Revealed

Since I never remembered her coming back, I could only assume my exhausted body had plunged me back into a deep sleep. This time, however, waking up was much easier. I knew exactly where I was, but the pain and ache as my ribs and arm protested was far worse than it had been. That was the price that came with consciousness, I supposed as I grimaced. I've noticed that ever since I rescued Sapphire, I never heard the Werewolf come out of me again. Either he gave up on trying to taunt me...or I finally regain control over him. If that was true, then I can finally start treating Sapphire with the respect that she deserves. Sapphire thought of me differently now, with maybe a bit more kindness. I thought with something that might have been like happiness, she knew my name now. She was one step closer to thinking of me as a companion, maybe even as a friend.

It didn't surprise me too much that I genuinely wanted that. I wanted her to like me, I wanted her to truly see me for who; not what, I was. I had been judged for this form for far too long. She didn't know I was a prince; she didn't know what I was before all this. Now, if she was willing to give me a chance, perhaps I could finally be free from this body.

I turned to look at her, but was disappointed to see that the chair was empty. She was probably busy with something else, I didn't really expect her to be there everytime I woke up. Though the idea was a nice one to think about it. I was about to doze off again when a slight motion from the chair startled me, causing me to cringe at my own sudden movement.

"Nice to see you awake," I heard Brimley say, "Prince Sagittarius."

"Not particularly...wait a minute!" I quickly realized, "Did you say 'prince'? Why?"

"Because that's who you are, no matter you're in human skin or fur." Brimley answered, he then abruptly cleared his throat at the sound of scraping and approaching footsteps in the hallway. I was still so busy attempting to process what he had said that I wasn't terribly surprised when the door eased open and Sapphire peered in. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of me.

"Were-Sagittarius," Sapphire corrected herself, "you're awake."

"Just barely." I answered.

"Well, if your appetite's back," she said, "I made biscuits. Care for some?"

"I still don't have it back." I answered sadly.

"Brimley, do you want any?" She offered.

"I would," he said, "but I've been up since six in the morning. I'm going to rest a while."

"I'll take over here then." Sapphire said as she opened the door wider. I heard Brimley's footsteps leave the room and out the door. Sapphire came over and sat down in the chair. She sat the platter of biscuits and tea on the nightstand. The smell of warm food drifted over to me and I realized that I hadn't eaten since at least midday yesterday. I had no way of knowing what time it was now, but I did know that my body was confused by the fact that my stomach felt very hallow, but still revolted at the thought of warm food.

"Some tea, Sagittarius?"

"Hmm, sure." I answered, I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself one way or another, whether by spilling all over my front, or else being unable to keep it down. I sincerely hoped it was the formal way. Sapphire carefully poured me a slightly steaming mug as I tried to sit up on the bed. I heard Sapphire groan as her hidden hands wandered around the mug. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I...can't grab cups with my hands in my sleeves." She answered.

"You've been determined to hide your body from everyone," I told her, "but...you don't have to hide it from me."

"I'm not sure if I can." She sighed sadly, I can see the pain and sadness in her light blue eyes.

"I can see your pain in your eyes," I said, "let me cure you of that pain."

"Promise me this," she pushed, "never, EVER, yell or roar or anything else that's loud out of fear."

"I promise with my life." I told her. Sapphire looked down and stared at her sleeves. I watched her lift hidden hand reach out to pull the right sleeve off her right hand. That's when I saw the reason hiding she was hiding her body, I was speechless. Her hand was made of needles, sewing needles! I couldn't believe it! I watched her pull her left sleeve off her left hand. Both hands were made of sewing needles! Sapphire raise her hands and flipped them over and over to show me.

"Not at all what you were expecting, is it?" she asked.

"No, not at all." I answered as calmly as I could. "What happened to your hands?"

"Forget about it." She said as she gently grabbed the mug. "Here's your tea." She handed me the cup with her needle hands. I was almost afraid of taking it out of her hands because...I didn't want to knock her hands off her wrists, if it were possible, but I had to show Sapphire that she could trust me. I took the cup of tea of her hands; I felt the cold metal of the needles. I sipped carefully at the warm liquid, pausing after each swallow to see if it was staying put. "How is it?" she asked.

"Nice and warm." I answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sapphire said, sounding pleased. "I didn't know if I was still a good cook after I left my mother's home." I can sense the pain Sapphire was in, it was the same pain I was in. We were both under a curse, I have to make her comfortable.

"I'll make you a deal, Sapphire."

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"If you tell me about your 'cursed' cloak...I'll tell you about my cursed body." I offered, I saw her eyes widen.

"You're under a spell, too?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered sadly, "I have been in this form for almost twelve years. When I was nineteen, I was cursed by an enchantress by accident."

"How did that happen?" Sapphire asked, I looked away from her eyes.

"There was...a woman that wanted me to be her husband, I didn't want anything to do with her because she...destroyed the bond I had with my little cousin. She came to my castle again when she wasn't suppose to, the enchantress got between me and her before...she attacked me. When the enchantress chanted her spell, she shot a beam of magic at the girl, but the girl dodged it and was heading towards Brimley. I...I...I pushed him out of the way...and the shot of magic hit me and the spell affect me. The enchantress did whatever she could, but she couldn't remove it."

"You were a human at one time?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes," I answered, "though apparently, not human enough. The Werewolf, who's been living inside of me, has been trying to control all my decisions. He's the one who threw you in the dungeon and he's the one who told you those horrible things. If...I had been in control of myself, I wouldn't have forced you to stay in this prison. I don't deserve to be human."

"Yes, you do." She said, "You were a human at one time."

"If I am human...it wasn't enough." I said as I looked back at her. I saw Sapphire touch her heart with her needle hand. I could tell she was surprised. As I watched her, I realized that it was if the mask, that I had been so painfully aware of since I'd first met her, had cracked.

"I may be a human," Sapphire said, "but I don't look anything like a 'normal' human."

"What do you mean a 'normal' human?" I asked her; she looked straight into my face.

"Normal humans are supposed to have human hands and feet!" She pushed, I could tell by her voice that she was starting to cry. "They are also supposed to have clear beautiful skin." I had to ask her. She managed to show me her hands, I have to try to get her to show her face.

"Show me your face...please, Sapphire." I begged her; I heard Sapphire take a deep breath. She grabbed the sides of her hood and pulled it off her head. Her face was revealed to me, no wonder she didn't want to show it to anyone. There were black markings of her face, all originating from her blue eyes, but besides the black markings on her face, Sapphire had white skin everywhere else. I also saw that she had hair as red as cherries. "You don't look that bad." I said, giving her a small smile. I didn't want to scare her with my fangs.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, Sagittarius." Sapphire said with a frown.

"I'm serious, Sapphire." I pushed. "Those markings on your face don't mean anything else about you." I had to say something to make her feel better because she hid her soft kind face because of those markings. "You know, I always thought you were a red head."

"Red head?" she asked.

"You have red hair."

"Yes, I do." She said, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," I quickly said, "it was a complement."

"Oh...sorry." Sapphire said sadly, "I...haven't been complemented in a very long time, not since the day I moved in with my uncle as his family."

"You told me that you hated your cousin, Lucinda, and your aunt, Olivia."

"My uncle, James, and my other cousin, Stephanie, saw me as a family member." Sapphire said, "My aunt and Lucinda saw a servant to wait on them hand and foot."

"Didn't your uncle do anything about it?" I asked her.

"Nope, my aunt and Lucinda threaten me that they would kill me if I did tell my uncle. There was nothing I could do. Stephanie tried to stick up for me, both of us got punished for it. I had to take of everyone. I had to sleep in the barn and had to eat when they said I could."

"So...you're a lot more skinny than I first thought."

"Yes, I barely have any fat or muscle on the the bones I have." Sapphire started to cry, "I couldn't stand living like that anymore. That's why I ran away. Four days later, I found this place. All I have is Snowflake, he's my only friend."

"Do...you consider me as a...a...?"

"A friend? Yes, I do, Sagittarius." Sapphire replied, "You're the first 'person' that's ever heard me out. We may have gotten on the wrong foot with each other, but I'm glad to know you."

"And...I'm...glad to know about you." I told her as I reached out and touched her needle had. Sapphire smiled back at me, but I had to ask her about her hands. "Care to explain about your hands? You said your cloak is cursed." I said; Sapphire sighed.

"That's because it is. Long ago, my three-times great grandmother made this cloak for her daughter, my two-times great grandmother. She was a seamstress; she made so many beautiful fabrics for clothes that, even the royalty wanted her clothes. Everyone in her home village called her 'Needle hands' because of her remarkable work. Before my three-times great grandmother left her store, a woman came in. She didn't know that the woman was a witch. The witch wanted this cloak, but my ancestor wasn't going to give it up. My ancestor made this cloak as a birthday gift for her daughter's birthday. When the witch heard that my ancestor wouldn't give her the cloak...she was so enraged that...the witch...killed my ancestor and stole the cloak."

"What happened next?" I asked her.

"My three-times great grandmother was found dead in her store, her face, neck, chest, hands, arms, legs and feet were all cut up. Because of the way my ancestor was cut up, everyone knew that it was the witch. The witch had cut up other people, my ancestor was the only one that she killed. The people in the village stormed the witch's house and found everything that she stole...including this cloak. The items that were stolen were placed in the pile as people tied the witch to a stake. As the fire licked her garments, the witch yelled that my family was going to be sorry and she chanted her last spell. When the witch turned to ashes, my ancestor's cloak rose out of the pile of stolen items, flew towards my two-times great grandmother and wrapped itself around her. The family curse went into affect and my ancestor's nickname came true. She got black markings originating from her eyes in areas where her mother was cut up. The bones in her hands and feet were transformed into needles, no skin, no blood vessels and no nerves. My family tried to break the spell, but no one knows how to break it."

"Sapphire," I said softly, "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you.

"The curse only affected women." Sapphire continued, "Because of the curse, the first born child was always a girl so the curse would lift off the mother and onto the child and end up inheriting the cloak."

"How long have you been this way?" I asked her.

"Twelve long years." She answered, "You're the only person who knows. No one else knows, except Rizal." I recognized that name.

"Rizal? The man who shot me? How do you know him?"

"He saw me getting kicked out of my uncle's house because I didn't clean the dishes." Sapphire answered, "He saw my hands and face and helped me get up on my feet. That's how I met him. He didn't care how I looked, but he was a year younger than me and didn't have 'those' feelings for me, nor did I feel the same towards him. I'm...still sorry that he shot you."

"He was trying to protect you from me." I said, "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." She said.

"For...forgiving your friend?" I asked.

"No, for listening to me." Sapphire answered, "I've never had someone that would listen and talk to me. I hope Snowflake won't get jealous."

"He's got Midnight down there with the other donkeys."

"Is Midnight...the donkey you were talking to when we first went to the stables?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, she used to be a beautiful black horse." I said, "She's now a donkey, like my other horses, because of the spell I'm under."

"Everyone's under it, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered, "and I'm the only one who can set everyone free, including me."

"Hmm, don't worry," Sapphire assured me, "you'll be free. I know it." Her words made me feel something that I've never felt in a very long time. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt...warm. I didn't want to release Sapphire's hands, even thought they were made of needles and she could cut me accidentally. "Sagittarius, may I ask to leave? I would like to give Snowflake his food as well." I smiled at her.

"Go ahead." I answered as I released her needle hand. She covered her hands up with her sleeves and pulled her hood over her face. I watched her go out the door, with her cloak dragging behind.


	13. New Clothes

After Sapphire left my room, I heard Brimley come in with Lilla. I saw a bowl of water and bandages floating in the air. Lilla had to clean my cuts while Brimley tried to hold me down because that water was very hot; it hurt more than Sapphire trying to cut me when I first met her.

"Hang on, sire." Lilla told me, "I'm almost done."

"I'm trying, that hurts!" I said, trying hard not to fling the two of them into the wall.

"Okay, I'm done!" Lilla quickly said as I felt Brimley releasing me. I groaned in pain as Brimley started to apply the bandages.

"Sire, I saw Sapphire leaving your room." Brimley said, "Did you do something?"

"Nope," I answered, plain and simple, "she left to feed her horse."

"Has she been in here the whole time I was gone?"

"Yep, in fact...I saw her face...without the hood on."

"You saw her face?" I heard Brimley and Lilla say at the same time.

"Don't be too surprised about it." I told them.

"Well, what does she look like?" Lilla asked.

"What color is her hair?" Brimley asked, "Is her face soft to the touch?"

"How dare you ask me that question!" I pushed, "I didn't violate her!"

"Sorry sire." Brimley said, "We just want to know."

"Sorry, I can't tell you unless Sapphire wants me to." I told them because I knew they wouldn't understand. Sapphire was...disfigured, just like I was. I heard the two of them groan as I listened to their footsteps depart. I knew they were disappointed, but I had to respect Sapphire's wishes about her family curse. I know I should rest my body...but I couldn't stay here and stare at the ceiling. I disobeyed them and left the room. I grabbed my cape and tried to clasp it on with my left hand. This cape was still too tight around my neck, I was in much pain trying to get it on, but the cape made me feel that I was...human again. I decided to walk down to my kiln room, I haven't been down there in a very long time.

* * *

When I looked in my kiln room, I wasn't surprised to see some dust on everything. I can't continue my glass work with only one hand, so I just browsed through my finished work. The little bit of sunlight that came into the kiln shined on the glass and made the glass sparkle. I gently touched the glass deer Rosetta gave me...when she accidentally cursed me. I didn't want to harm any of my glass pieces, that's why I rarely touch them. I moved my hand away the same time I heard a knock on my kiln door. I raised my hackles up because my servants knew not to disturb me when I'm in here. I growled as I went up to the door, but when I opened it, I started to regret doing that...because I saw Sapphire.

"You weren't in your room." She said, I quickly tried to put my hackles back down.

"I couldn't stay in there, doing nothing." I told her, "How did you find me?"

"I followed you down here." Sapphire answered, "I didn't want to disturb you, so I let you be alone for a while. I just decided to check on you...because you were in there for a while."

"I'm...actually surprised you came by here." I said, "Since the last time you were here...the Werewolf dragged you out."

"Hmm, I fear the Werewolf," she told me, "not Sagittarius." Her words sounded assuring, but...I still feel bad that the Werewolf told her so many horrible things and tried to harm her. I opened the door wider for her.

"Come inside," I offered, "I think you might like what you see." Sapphire walked inside, with a scraping noise everytime her feet touched the floor. I watched her walk around the kiln room. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was more than impressed of all the glass that lay on the table.

"Did you...did you make everything here?" She asked, looking at the glass figures.

"I did." I answered as I walked over to her.

"It's...beautiful." She said, I thought she was starting to cry by the sound of her voice. "I've never seen anything so beautiful." By the way Sapphire was acting, she had the same love of glass that I had. That started me thinking about showing her the greatest glass pieces I've made.

"Maybe...I should show you my greatest work." I offered her, she looked at me. I could tell that she really wanted to know. I pointed at the container that held all my glass roses. I led her over to the container. "Go ahead and open it." Sapphire moved the sleeves off her needle hands and lifted the lid. When she saw the glass roses, I thought she was going to fall and faint, but she stood her ground and stared at the glass roses.

"Sagittarius," Sapphire said, "I've never seen anything so beautiful." I saw her hand go into a small opening of her cloak; she pulled out a box. It was the same box that held the glass roses that her grandfather made for her parents. Sapphire pulled out the red glass rose and compared it to one that was still in the container. "Mine doesn't compare to the beauty in yours."

"Sapphire?"

"Yes, Sagittarius?" She asked as she put her glass rose away. I took a deep breath, hoping that I don't mess this up.

"I've never let anyone in here because no one could see the beauty in glass like I do...until now."

"Are you...referring to me?" Sapphire asked, I nodded my head to her.

"Yes; if there's a glass piece that you want...I'll make it for you." I touched her hood and it fell down to her shoulders. I watched Sapphire's face turn red. Well, the white part of her face turned red. For the first time...I saw her smile. We both had something in common: we have a great love of glass. I soon saw her smile go away. Sapphire now had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you comfortable, Sagittarius?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Don't try to hide it!" She pushed, "Your cape's too small around your neck."

"Yes," I answered, not thinking that she would notice it. "It is small."

"Your pants seem small too." Sapphire added.

"None of my old clothes fit this body." I said, "I can't wear anything because everything's too small."

"I can make you some new clothes that you can fit in." She offered, I was surprised that she offered.

"You can do that?" I asked her.

"Of course, because of the family curse, being a seamstress runs in my mother's family."

"So...you know how to make clothes?"

"Yep, from the simplest clothes to some of the most fanciest anyone's ever seen." Sapphire answered as she pulled her hood back over her face. "Let's go to my room. I've done something good with that spare room you gave me." I followed Sapphire up to her room. When we entered, we went straight to the spare room. When Sapphire opened the door, I was quite surprised.

Sapphire had turned the room into a sewing room. There was fabric on the shelves, thread on the tables and different kinds of ribbons, buttons and fake flowers in many little boxes. Sapphire removed her hood and rolled up her sleeves. I knew her hands and feet were made of needles, but I saw that her forearms were as well. Her needle hands were connected to another needle representing her forearm; another needle connected to that needle like bones forming the elbow. Between the elbows and shoulders, the shoulder down to the middle was human skin and bone, but in the middle, the skin shrank down and became the bottom half of the needle. I've never seen anything like it! Sapphire went to every drawer in the room, I could tell that she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"My measuring tape." She answered as she continued to look, "I don't want to make your clothes too small and I want to give you some room for that arm of yours." She opened a blue drawer, looking happy. "Found it." She said as she pulled it out. "Hold still so I know the measurements." As she wrapped the tape around parts of my body, I realized that this had been the closest she's ever been to me, besides me being in bed. "Are there any colors that you are particular to?"

"No, choose whatever color you want." I answered, "I'll like whatever you give me." You know, I was telling the truth about that. Whatever Sapphire decides to do or make, it's fine by me. She pulled down black, white and dark silver fabric. I watched her stitch up the fabric together, she was a natural! It was amazing to watch Sapphire work out of the goodness of her heart. "Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"I must ask." I told her, "Does your friend, Rizal, check on you often?"

"No," she answered, "once a month...but..." Something was telling me that she was holding something back.

"But...what?" I asked.

"His brother...Dismal," she said; then she shuddered, "he saw me with his brother and got jealous that his little brother got a girl."

"Did he see you without your hood?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I was wearing make-up." She answered, "He didn't see any my black markings on my face. When Rizal left, I went to feed Snowflake...and Dismal jumped me."

"He WHAT?" Nothing could express how shocked I was.

"He didn't attack me." Sapphire said softly, I didn't understand why she acted that way. "Snowflake saved me before he could. He charged at Dismal and he ran off. I never saw Dismal after that."

"Sapphire, I'm so sorry that something like that happened to you!"

"I'm fine now." She said, "I'm now safe. I always feel safe with you around." I felt the blush rise from my neck and onto my face. I'm glad that I had fur because I would be embarrassed if Sapphire saw the blush. In a half an hour's time, Sapphire was done. She held the clothes in her arms. "You want me to help you put them on?" I smiled and nodded my head 'yes'. She smiled as she gently helped me put the white shirt with a dark silver stripe down the front and back. My forearm was still on fire when it was touched, but Sapphire was very gently, despite her needle hands. She had also made a cape that could go around my neck without choking me. It was a black cape with a white stand-up collar. All there was left was the pants...but I felt uncomfortable about pulling my pants down in front of Sapphire. Sapphire just nodded her head and said: "I'll be right outside the room." Sapphire left and closed the door behind her.

I managed to put on my new pants with only one arm. While struggling with my pants, I was thinking about how bad Sapphire was treated. All because of her, I was beginning to see her for what she was becoming. Once my pants were on, I looked at myself in a mirror that was hanging on the door. Everything that was on me had fit my body perfectly. For once, I thought I looked...handsome.

**'Prince Sagittarius!'** Oh no! He's back. I saw my reflection transform into my possible human form with glowing red eyes. **'Handsome? The only thing you look is furry!'** "I don't know what you may think, but I'm not going to let you ruin this!" **'Humph! Give up, Sagittarius! How can you be so sure about what that nice stuff she's been telling you is true?'** "I don't need to listen to you! Go bug somebody else!" Suddenly I heard a scream in Sapphire's room. I quickly opened the door with my left arm, Sapphire was crying and trying to hide her face and hands as she was facing into a corner. I walked over to her, trying to calm her down. "Sapphire, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Lilla's in the room!" Sapphire cried, "Lilla's in the room!" She was right: Lilla is in the room. I could smell her.

"Lilla, I know you're there!" I almost growled as I hid Sapphire behind my body.

"What happened to her face?" I heard Lilla quickly asked. I was just infuriated that Lilla made such a comment! She didn't even try to explain what happened!

"Lilla," I said in a very angry voice, "if you or **anyone else makes a comment like that about...**Sapphire again, I swear you'll never forget it!" I felt the Werewolf breaking through, but I somehow found the strength to take back control.

"I'm...sorry, sire." She quietly said, "I didn't mean..."

"Just tell me exactly what happened!" I calmly said. I wasn't sure if I would be able to control the Werewolf if he broke through again, but I still wasn't happy.

"I came in here to put Sapphire's bed back together." Lilla explained, "I didn't know she was in here until I saw her...without her hood on. She just...surprised me, sir."

"Answer me this: who screamed?" I asked.

"Lilla." I heard Sapphire answered as she continued to cry.

"That's what I thought!" I almost shouted, "You were more than surprised, Lilla!"

"I'm sorry!" Lilla said again, "I didn't mean it to sound like it was worse than it seemed."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Sapphire, she's the one who's crying!" Lilla did apologize again, this time to Sapphire, but Sapphire was so embarrassed and sad that she didn't want to come out of her sewing room.


	14. Preparing

I really didn't think I was going to finish this chapter in time.

* * *

I had a meeting with Lilla and Brimley, I wasn't anywhere near the word 'happy'. Lilla made Sapphire lock herself in her sewing room because she screamed in fear about Sapphire's face.

"Any luck, sire?" Brimley asked in a calm voice.

"No," I answered in a foul mood, "she's so embarrassed...no thanks to Lilla!"

"I'm sorry, sire!" Lilla quickly said, "I know this is my fault, but..."

"NO buts!" I boomed. "If you hadn't screamed about her face, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"So that's what happened." Brimley remarked.

"Yeah, and until she feels better about this whole mess, she won't come out of her sewing room."

"How were you able to do it, sire?" Lilla asked.

"I told her what happened with me and the curse." I answered.

"You told her, sire?" Brimley quickly asked.

"Yes, but...I didn't tell her that I was royalty. She doesn't need to let that get in the way between us while I'm in this form."

"Very well, sire." He said.

"I don't know how Sapphire will be willing to come out now that everyone here knows about her face!" I said, still very upset. I wasn't sure on what to do in this situation.

"It...really was an accident, sire!" Lilla pushed.

"Don't tell me!" I pushed, "Tell Sapphire!" I turned and left Lilla and Brimley. I was too frustrated, Lilla needs to tell Sapphire that she's sorry, not to me!

**'Sagittarius!'** _Oh no, not you again!_ **'She's a monster just like you!'** I stopped in my tracks when the Werewolf said that. _If you weren't inside my head, I would've torn you to pieces for saying that! _**'Sagittarius, think about it! If you weren't stuck in this situation, you would've yelled out in fear as well!'** _I would not!_ **'How would you** **know?'** I knew the Werewolf had a point: I didn't know the answer to that, but it was the one thing I was going to keep out of my head. **'You see, I told you!'**

"Oh, Shut up!" I yelled.

"Sagittarius?" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw that I wandered over to Sapphire's room. She opened her door when I opened my mouth. I didn't realized that I said that out loud. I saw her with her hood over her face once again.

"Sapphire..." I stalled, "I swear on my life that those words weren't pointed at you!"

"Hmm." I heard her groan. I knew that was a groan of sadness...like she had been crying lately.

"Sapphire...I know this is something Lilla needs to tell you," I told her slowly, making sure the Werewolf doesn't try and scare her. "But...I'm at least...sorry about what happened."

"I know you are." Sapphire said, still very sad. "So...who got you mad this time to yell out 'shut up'?" That's when I started to groan.

"The...Werewolf...living inside of me." I answered slowly.

"I'm sorry that you're suffering, Sagittarius." Sapphire said coming completely out of her room.

"I don't know what's worse." I said, "Being in this wolf body...or the wolf living inside me."

"Well...at least he hasn't come out of you lately. I don't know when was the last time he came after me."

"When I tried to apologize to you." I answered.

"Ah, that explains it." She said; I looked at her with a little confusion. "Considering how kind you were being before, it's hard to believe such words came from you."

**'Kind? Now see here...'**

"I know." I managed to say without the Werewolf interfering. It was interesting on how easy it's being to keep him out of my conversations with Sapphire. "But...it's easy to see how kind someone like you can be...despite what happened to you."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, Sagittarius...and...I do appreciate it." I just smiled at her, not showing off my monster teeth. I felt my face dropped as I ended up sniffing the air. "What's wrong, Sagittarius?"

"Lilla." I answered.

"Sorry, sire...Sapphire." Lilla spoke; Sapphire pulled her hood closer to the center of her face. "Sapphire, I came to apologize."

"What for?" She asked in an angry tone...with sadness mixed in it.

_'Here's your chance, Lilla! Don't screw it!'_

"About...me screaming about your face." Lilla admitted; I saw Sapphire turn her head...like she was trying to look at Lilla's face. "I...didn't mean...to hurt your feelings like that." Lilla continued, "I know you'll have a hard time accepting my apology, but...I wanted you to know that I really am sorry." Sapphire didn't say anything after that. She just nodded her head up and down as she turned back into her room. Before she closed the door, she looked back at me. I didn't need to see her face...to know that she was smiling.

* * *

Over the following days, my mobility slowly improved. Brimley had claimed that he had never seen anything like it. Injuries that should have laid me out for weeks were healing in a matter of days. That didn't mean that I was _completely_ cured. I still had to be very careful about my movements; my arm was still held in a sling, but my energy was returned, albeit slowly. I was now capable of taking walks around the halls with Sapphire to support me. I was also totally dependent on her for even simple things like eating. Hunting was out of the question for me...and the Werewolf. I noticed that I haven't been hunting animals since Sapphire had arrived. I couldn't believe it. Ever since I saved Sapphire's life, it seemed like I was able regain control of myself despite the Werewolf trying to break through. I wasn't sure on what caused that, but...I'm glad that no one had to experience the Werewolf again.

A strand shiver shook me as I started to think that...the Werewolf can't break through because Sapphire managed to bring me out of my hole of darkness. She changed me for being bitter to someone who had hope...and I realized it. I just hoped that this change was for the best. I also chose to look at my, and the Werewolf's, inability to hunt as a good thing. It forced me to try to eat cooked food again—to feel..._human_ again. It also gave me an excuse to invite Sapphire to dinner a second time. Throughout the whole time Sapphire helped me with my movements, I noticed that her hood is off her head and her sleeves are rolled up...probably because I sometimes cause her to do that, knocking her hood off and sliding her sleeves up whenever she throws my arm over her shoulders. She gave up on hiding herself...not just because of that reason. It was because I was beginning to feel her confidence rising whenever we're together. So when I cautiously asked her if she would join me for dinner a second time...she graciously accepted.

* * *

Now, I found myself worrying that I wouldn't be good enough for her. I had attempted to brush my fur...and had wasted time have to pick the comb's teeth out of my coat, as well as tried to smooth the fur along my spine that always stuck up. I pulled out some fancy clothes that Sapphire so happily made for me. I was still surprised that she made, not just the fancy clothes, but also other clothes she had made for me. When Sapphire found out that all my old clothes from before were now too small for me, she graciously made clothes that fitted my wolf body and odd body parts. I never met any girl as kind as her.

A green and white suit and dark silver pants had covered my furry body. There were little holes in the suit so my spider legs could be free to move, but dressed up or no, the tact remained: I was still a Werewolf, a werewolf in a prince's clothing. Surprisingly, the thought made me smile. After all, it wasn't too far from how I was starting to view myself.

**'How could you be smiling about your body? You should be disappointed!' **_Your words are having no affect on me._** 'And why is that?'** _Why should I tell you when I know you're going to ruin it? Figure it out for yourself!_ A quiet throat clearing from the doorway caused me to turn from my thoughts.

"If you'll pardon the interruption, sir," Brimley said, "the table has been prepared, and if I may say, you certainly look the part, very dashing." I made a wry chuckle at his words.

"Dashing and furry." I added.

"I'm sure it'll be more than enough to catch the young lady's attention." He said, "You'll be fine." I smiled to myself, trying to calm my nerves. Brimley was right: this was as good as I would ever look.

As an after thought, I reached up behind my head and fumbled with the knot in the sling. Since I wasn't left-handed, it was a bit of a challenge, but I finally managed to slip off the sling, wincing a bit as I stretched my stiff right arm. I would leave the bandages on, since there was still a lot of healing to do, but I felt as if I had allowed myself enough rest that one night wouldn't do much damage. It was, after all, a very special night.

"Pardon me, Sagittarius," Brimley said, "but are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's only dinner, Brimley; one night won't hurt me. Besides...it's hard enough trying to use silverware with claws without having to do it left-handed."

"Good point." He said, after thinking about it. "Well then, if you're ready, sir, shall we?"

"I suppose it won't get much better than this." I said as I looked over myself. "All right, let's go."

"After you, your Highness." Brimley said; I made a small groan.

"I know you said it to give me confidence, but I'd rather you didn't call me 'Your Highness' right no. It's only stressing me out further."

"I only said it to remind you who you are...Prince Sagittarius."

"I know. I just don't need any pressure right now." I said. I decided to hurry down to the dining room. I wanted to get there before I had a chance to change my mind and back out of this arrangement. I still tried to maintain a dignified pace, however; it wouldn't do to go sprawling into the dining hall. The steady click of Brimley's shoes on the tile told me that he was right behind me, as always. No one had ever been more loyal than he had...except...maybe...Lilla.

Brimley hurried ahead of me the last few paces, wanting to reach the doors first and open them for his prince. He seemed to pause for dramatic effect before swinging open the heavy oak doors with as much flourish as he could manage. I stopped and stared, unable to fully comprehend what I was seeing.


	15. A Perfect Night

"You overdid it a bit." I said as I looked around. I was trying to take in the elegant chamber that couldn't possibly be my dining hall.

The silver was laid out on the table as if it were for a feast, the golden light from the candles dancing in waves along the goblets' edges. In the absence of any fresh flowers, pine boughs had been arranged along the table, their clean scent wafting around the room. Paper snowflakes and pine cone garlands hung from the chandeliers. Cranberries filled small vases lining the table and a small fire warmed the room even as frost laced up the windows. I heard Lilla's voice from near the fireplace.

"Don't you like it, Prince Sagittarius?" Lilla ask.

"No, it's...I mean, yes, I do, I just...wasn't expecting this." I admitted.

"It was Lilla's idea." Brimley said, "She thought it would be a nice gesture, and we all agreed. We haven't gotten a chance to show what we're capable of in a long time, sir. We thought we'd celebrate your achievement in getting this far, so we spared no detail. though perhaps we did overdo it...just a touch." I just shook my head mutely. The castle hadn't looked this nice since...since the Christmas Eve ball...almost twelve years ago. The same Christmas...where I lost my human form.

"Thank you...for all your hard work." I said, almost choking up.

"Of course, Sagittarius." Brimley and Lilla said at the same time. I heard Brimley's footsteps as I saw the chair pulling out of the end of the table. He must've done that so that I could be seated when Sapphire arrived.

"You'll do fine, sir." Brimley said.

"Yes...but I need to make sure that _he_ knows that." I said.

**'I already do, and I'll mess this dinner just like the first!'** _I doubt you'll be able to do that. Sapphire now knows the difference between me and you. _I heard the Werewolf growl as Brimley chuckled softly and patted my shoulder before hurrying off to finalize things in the kitchens. I was left alone, sitting in astonishment as I tried to take in the enormity of what they had done. After everything I...and the Werewolf put them through, they were still willing to do this for me. Well, not just for me, they were doing this for everyone. **'You've lost your mind, Sagittarius! They're just doing this so they can be free! Are you even listening to me?'** _Nope._

There was a soft knock on the door; I stiffened, turning toward the sound as a cold sweat broke out on my skin. I still wasn't sure if I was ready for this. The implications of this dinner were far greater than having a simple lunch with her. This could change everything...and I absolutely wasn't prepared. Suddenly, there she was, standing self-consciously in the doorway, her red hair falling loose across her bare shoulders as she stepped hesitantly into the room.

I really couldn't believe my eyes: Sapphire _wasn't_ wearing her black and white cloak! She was wearing a deep blue glittering dress, ribbons on her chest and pearls around her waist. She also wasn't wearing any gloves or masks! Her black markings and needle hands were in plain sight. She was just...breathtaking. I half-stumbled to my feet in my haste to guide her to her chair, but she thankfully didn't notice my stumbling. She was distracted for she was by the decorations. She...carefully took my arm as I led her to her seat, all the while staring in awe at the candles and garlands draped everywhere. Sapphire's hands did poke me, but I barely noticed at all. While she was looking at the decorations, I was distracted by a scraping noise. I just happened to look down and was quite surprised. Sapphire wasn't kidding about her hands _and feet_ being made of needles. When I looked down, I saw that she was walking on her feet the same way I am: on the ball of the foot. My thoughts were that whenever Sapphire walked, her feet make that clinking and scraping noise. I didn't comment on her feet. The last thing I wanted to do is make Sapphire uncomfortable again.

"This is amazing!" She said.

"I'm glad you like it." I nervously said, "The servants prepared it. I had no idea they were planning this, actually..." Sapphire laughed softly and finally tore her gaze away from the display to meet my face.

"It's wonderful, just like Christmas!" She said. I smiled back and forcibly squashed down the uneasy feeling that had risen in my stomach when she had said 'Christmas'. It wouldn't do to get distracted worrying over how much time I had left. I just needed to keep talking.

"Your dress is beautiful." I managed to say.

"Thank you," she said, "I made it. Lilla helped me measure myself, but I made the whole thing."

We continued small attempts at conversation as soup and bread were carried out, seemingly by no one. She commented on my lack of the sling and, like Brimley, expressed concern that it was too early to go without it. I smiled, her worry oddly enough warming me. I showed her the range of motion in my shoulder, as if to prove how it was healing. My broken ribs were still sore, but the gunshot wound on my upper arm was almost completely healed. I no longer had to bandage it; it was nothing more than a faint pink line where my fur had yet to grow back. The claw marks, however, while healing, were still extremely raw and those I kept bandaged.

I asked her about what she liked to do for fun and her activities, if she had any...considering her past. Sapphire told me about going on rides with her horse, Snowflake, and the things they would see throughout their little adventures. I made a guess that she either had these adventures before her mother passed away...or whenever she could get away from her aunt and cousin. Sapphire barely reacted when the servants brought out the main dish.

"I wish I could share my adventures with you." She said, "They're wonderful places and no one else has really taken an interest, and I think you'd really like them if, you know, you could...I should shut up." Her face and chest had turned roughly the color of her hair. Well, the white parts of her face and chest did and she seemed mortified as she took a sip of her ice water. I couldn't help but laugh. I had never seen anyone lose his or her composure as swiftly or dramatically as that, but strangely, with Sapphire, it was...endearing. She smiled at me tentatively.

"I'd love to see them." I said, "You are so devoted to your adventures that you're willing to take a monster with you."

"You're no monster, Sagittarius." Sapphire said, "I think you've been lost, but the person I'm talking to is no monster. In fact, if I hadn't known any better, I would've believed that you were a prince." I didn't have any response to her words, stunned as I was by them and, to my immense embarrassment, my eyes began to burn and prickle. I quickly looked away. She did know that I was under a spell and I used to be a human, but Sapphire didn't know that I really _was_ a prince. I couldn't tell her that that part, at least not yet. After a moment passed where I composed myself, I looked back at her. She also appeared embarrassed, if the color of her neck was any indication. As neither one of us was touching the last of our food, I decided to take a chance I would've never taken a few weeks ago.

"I...don't know if you're interested, but would you...like to...um..."

"Yes, Sagittarius?" She asked. I didn't know if I could say it.

"Would you...like to take a walk...with me?" I finally asked, she smiled and said:

"Sure, I would like to." Nothing could express my happiness when I heard that. I gently got out of my seat and gave Sapphire my paw. She placed her needle hand in my black paw. I held it tightly as we walked outside. The December air nipped at us, but I kept Sapphire near me to keep her warm. She barely noticed, but as we were walking around, we heard noises in the stalls. I opened the door to the stalls and Sapphire quickly went inside. When Snowflake looked at us, he seemed surprised. "Do you like my new look, Snowflake?" Sapphire asked her horse; Snowflake just neighed happily. He soon looked over at me. I could tell that he didn't want me there, so I was about to leave until Sapphire spoke again. "Sagittarius is my new friend, Snowflake. You can trust him like you trust me." She then looked at me and said: "Come here." I was nervous about Snowflake. I didn't want him to bite the clothes Sapphire had made for us. I walked up to his stall and slowly reached out to stroke his head. He didn't move! I was greatly surprised that he let me near him. Sapphire was smiling...until we heard braying. "What was that?" She asked.

"That...would be Midnight." I answered. I could tell it was her because every donkey makes a different sound than another donkey. I walked over to Midnight's stall. She stopped braying as soon as I came by. She calmed down, came over to me and leaned against the stall walls. I gently put my paw on her neck and scratched her behind the ears. **'I can't believe how soft you've become, Sagittarius!'** _So? I don't care! _**'You should care! The softer you are, the greater heartache you will suffer from!'** _Heartache? What are you talking about?_

"Sagittarius?" I heard; I quickly snapped out of my head and looked over at Sapphire, only to realize that she was next to me and petting Midnight. "Why not take out animals outside? Snowflake doesn't like being cooped up for a long time and...I bet your friend here doesn't either." I smiled at her, thinking it was a good idea. I put Midnight's halter on her and tied a rope to her halter as Sapphire tied Snowflake's reins on his halter. We walked out with Snowflake and Midnight next to us. I had a pasture that I used to let Midnight and the other horses run around it. I opened the gate and let Midnight walk inside, Sapphire did the same thing with Snowflake. As the two of them chased each other, we saw the snow being kicked up into the air because of their hooves. It was actually a beautiful sight to see. I looked over at Sapphire. She was smiling as she leaned against a tree.

"So...have you enjoyed tonight, Sapphire?" I dared to ask.

"Oh yes, Sagittarius. It was a much better night than...well...the first time."

"I know. I think I can say that I've gained control over him because...even though he's still talking to me, he hasn't taken control over me."

"I can tell." She said, "I can defiantly see the change between you...and the Werewolf. The Werewolf wants to harm everyone near him. You, on the other hand...you wouldn't harm a soul."

"You've also changed." I told her.

"What do you mean, Sagittarius?"

"You seem...a lot happier ever since you came here." I explained, "It's as if...you're a different person...and she finally came out when she stopped hiding her face." I was hoping that I hadn't touched a sore spot, but Sapphire just smiled at me.

"You wouldn't be too far off the mark in saying that."

"Seems like a lot of work to me." I admitted, "You've put so much energy into that facade. Why...don't you stop pretending to be something you're not?" Sapphire was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sapphire. I-I-I-I didn't mean anything by it." But she raised her hand at me and spoke to me. What she said wasn't what I expected.

"I've been pretending for a long time, Sagittarius. It's not easy to just 'turn it off'. You really wouldn't understand, even though you've been trapped here, trapped in that body and that Werewolf talking to you in your mind, You have more freedom than I ever did. You never had to control your emotions, or fake who you were to please someone else. Despite that Werewolf taking control of you, you were willing to take the blame when the Werewolf done it." Sapphire was right: I didn't have to please anyone. In fact, if I had to please anyone, besides myself, it would be Sapphire. I looked out into the pasture; I could see how tired Snowflake and Midnight were getting. We called them over and brought them back into their stalls and went inside the castle.

Sapphire and I weren't ready for the night to end yet...so...I decided to take her into the ballroom, another room I've avoided ever since I was cursed. Even though it was dark, the ballroom sparkled by the snow and the light of the moon. I brought Sapphire over to a couch, it was dusty, but I dusted it off and sat Sapphire down. We watched the brilliance of the snow from inside the ballroom.

"Sagittarius, it's a little chilly in here." Sapphire said.

"Wait here." I said as I walked back to the dining room. I decided to steal some of the firewood that was stacked next to the dining room fireplace. I came back to the ballroom with some firewood and matches. I lit a fire in the ballroom fireplace. The logs burned as the fire popped. I stood back up and looked back at Sapphire. She was still staring at the falling snow.

"Better?" I asked. She grabbed my paw and forced me to sit down next to her.

"Much, Sagittarius." She said as she looked at my face. Her eyes were dry, though they held an odd gleam.

"Sapphire...why are you looking at me like that?" I had to ask.

"I've...never had someone work so hard for my friendship." She answered, "You...so badly wanted to be my friend...despite how many times I've pushed you away. Tell me Sagittarius, was it worth all the hard work?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now that you've finally earned my friendship..cracked my shell, so to speak, do you...like what you see? Am I...the _real _me...am I worth it?" She asked. I could tell that she wanted an honest answer.

"Yes." I answered. **'What?'** "You've given me a chance to show you who I really was...like no else ever given me. You've even seen me at my darkest moments. You've seen me as...inhuman." **'Sagittarius, you stupid idiot!' **"Knowing...what I'm capable of...am I worth it, Sapphire?" You've done so much for me and...I haven't given much back. Am...I worth it to you?" Sapphire was giving me a look that just pierced my soul as my words hung between us like our frozen breath. However, unlike my breath, which was caught in my throat waiting for her answer, my words could not be taken back. **'You've lost your mind! You've haven't changed!'**

"Yes," Sapphire answered, "You were never the Werewolf. You never had been. The man that's been held...'captive', so to speak, is worth it." She had laid her needle hand on my arm. It was the area where I still had my bandages. I was amazed at how much her words meant to me. She sat closer to me and looked at me with such a hypnotizing affect.

**'Sagittarius! Don't let her do what I fear she'll do!' **I ignored the Werewolf. I was frozen, too stunned to move and terrified of ruining this perfect, fleeing moment. **'Sagittarius! No! Please NO! Don't do this to me!'** I cautiously took her needle hands in mine, leaned in towards her and...kissed her. I felt her return the kiss, despite my snout and fangs. We stayed there on the couch, enjoying our precious moment.


	16. Sapphire leaves

There were less than ten petals left on the white rose now. I tapped my claws against the glass of the bell jar, listening to the crystal ringing softly. This accursed hourglass, in a way, it was actually worse than an hourglass. An hourglass, at least, would be reliable. The sand forever trickling, the amount of time left clearly defined, unlike my rose. I had no idea when each petal would fall. How much time was left before they would all be lying in a wilted gray heap beneath the naked stalk? Three days, four days, a week?

I scowled around at the darkness of my old chambers. What had been only a few weeks ago...my refuge, my lair. I chose to sleep in my other bedroom again, and now, to look around and see the pile of rags I used to sleep on or the rotting mound of what used to be the Werewolf's meals. I was revolted. I knew that I sunk low, but...I didn't realize how low. It was positively...monstrous. On a whim, I tore open the shredded curtains, allowing light to reach corners or the room that it hadn't touched in many years. The decaying room drank it up, dust motes dancing like indoor snowflakes. _How had I let the Werewolf get it this bad? How could I have lived like this?_ I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, thinking that it was Brimley.

"Revisiting your past?" I heard a female voice say. I quickly spun around, startled and found myself facing Sapphire. The sight of the room disgusted her. "Now...I know why you didn't want me to come in here."

"This...is the Werewolf's doing." I managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." She said as she sniffed. "Ugh, not only does this room look bad, it _smells_ bad too." Sapphire managed to wander her sight over to a corner of the room. I looked over as well, I forgot that it was the corner where the Werewolf had left his hunted meals. Both, Sapphire and I, almost vomited on the floor just from the sight. "So...never had the chance to get rid of them?" Sapphire asked, "Or, dare I ask, are you still eating them?"

"Absolutely not!" I pushed, "I need to get rid of them somehow. Are you all right? You won't be sick, will you?"

"No, I'll live," she answered, "but, my heavens, it stinks in here." I decided to walk over to a window and open it...before Sapphire actually became physically sick. "You didn't tell me you had a real rose." I quickly turned around and saw that Sapphire was walking over to the bell jar. I quickly got between her and the white rose.

"Forgive me getting in the way, Sapphire," I quickly said, "but I can't allow anything to happen to this rose!"

"Why Sagittarius?" She asked. I can tell that she didn't mean to go near it, but I can tell that she wanted an explanation.

"Remember when I told you I was cursed by accident?" I asked; she nodded her head 'yes'. "Well, because the enchantress chanted a time limit, she couldn't reverse that. The petals on this white rose indicate how much time I have left to break it. If I don't break the spell...I'll remain in this body for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry, Sagittarius." I heard her say, her face was full of forgiveness. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry." I decided to say before she said anything else. "I'm just trying to make sure that none of my time is wasted."

"You don't have much time, do you?" Sapphire asked, but when she asked that, we saw one of the petals peel away from the others, looking as if it might fall. Sapphire made an involuntary motion toward it, as if she somehow wanted to catch it and force it to stay in place, but miraculously, it remained attached. We both breathed a sigh of relief. I actually fell to the floor in relief, but Sapphire grabbed my right paw. "Sagittarius, don't sit on that filthy floor." She said as she tried to raise me back on my feet.

"Good point." I said, getting back on my feet. "Anyway, to answer your question, no, not much time at all." I felt her needle hand gently tracing the black pads with her thumb. I can tell that she was trying hard not to cut me with her sharp tips.

"I promise you, Sagittarius: I'll help you break the spell." She said, "I promise you that you won't remain a werewolf forever." I wondered if she truly understood what she was promising, but I was touched by how fervently she said it. I squeezed her hand as gently as I could.

"Thank you, Sapphire." I said with a soft smile.

"Sagittarius...you're crying." She said, I was actually surprised. I raised my other paw and wet the wet fur underneath my eyes. I was beginning to think I was being foolish for crying, but...Sapphire spoke again. "Sagittarius, those...are tears of joy. You're crying because you're happy. Don't ignore those tears, Sagittarius." I just continued to stare at Sapphire as more of my fur got wet from my tears. I saw her raise her right hand and felt her place it on my cheek. "You know what may help? We could...clean up this room. This room doesn't picture who you truly are. Plus..." I saw her crinkle her nose, "you have to admit, Sagittarius, it smells really bad."

"You have a point." I said as I smiled at her and released her hand. "Now...what would you suggest first?"

* * *

With Sapphire's direction, parts of the room began to again take shape. I disposed of the animals as Sapphire picked some of the broken vases off the floor. As we were removing the broken furniture, I noticed that there was something on Sapphire's mind...but she was keeping it inside.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" I asked her as she bent down to pick up a piece of a broken chair.

"Nothing." She answered, but I knew better. As she stood back up, I blocked her way.

"Sapphire...I know there's something wrong and you've been holding it in." I said, "You can tell me." That's when I saw the blush rise on her neck and face...well, at least on the white part of her face.

"All right, I can't...I can't stop thinking about the other night...what we did...in the ballroom." She finally said, I started to feel a little worried. I didn't mean to make her feel that way.

"Maybe it's because...your heart's trying to tell you something." I said...because my heart was telling me something when I did kiss her.

"Do you believe that?" She asked.

"I do." I answered, but before I could add anything else, she jumped on me and hugged my thick neck. I think I can admit that this was a part of Sapphire I haven't seen before. Nobody probably has seen this part of her because no one was willing to accept the family curse that she was under...except me. I didn't want Sapphire to think I was offended by her hugging me, so...I hugged her back. We didn't let go for, at least, three minutes. Once we did let go, we went back to work on cleaning up.

After removing much of the broken furniture, we realized that a mop was desperately needed if we were going to make any more progress. We hurried downstairs in search of one, laughing quietly as if we were getting away with something. It was strange to be doing this ourselves, so much so that it felt as if I were breaking a rule somehow...but...I remembered when my little cousin, Adam, and I used to do this kind of sneaking around in order to get away from our mothers.

"Any idea on where we could find a mop?" Sapphire asked, "Your castle is like a maze."

"Probably somewhere on the main floor." I answered, it was my best guess. We walked down to the main floor. As we looked around, I heard something. It sounded like...someone was in the foyer. Sapphire was giving me a confused look because she couldn't hear what I did because my ears picked it up, not hers, so I motioned for her to be quiet. I forced Sapphire behind me as gently as possible as I leaned against the door, getting ready to rush in. I gently opened the door...but the door swung towards me and hit me in the snout.

I fell backwards. I also heard the scraping noise Sapphire's feet always makes when she walks...or runs. I landed to the limestone floor...hard. I must've lost consciousness for a moment...because when I came to...I saw Sapphire's friend, Rizal, in front of me. I was also holding him by his neck in my right paw. He was also the same man that shot me when I was fighting the bear. **'Let's kill him, Sagittarius! He shot us! He deserves to die!'**

"No! Sagittarius, snap out of it!" I heard Sapphire shout. I then looked down and saw Sapphire staring at me with her light blue eyes.

"Sapphire?" I heard Rizal gasp out. That gave me the thought that the Werewolf was trying to strangle him.

**'Sagittarius, don't listen to her! He tried to kill us!' **_No, he tried to kill you._ I took control of myself and released Rizal's neck. In great respect, I dropped him because I was too shocked. I heard Rizal coughed as I looked at Sapphire. I also backed away from her and hid in the dark shadows.

"Sagittarius?" She softly said, she knew that I wasn't control...she knew it was the Werewolf. "Come out, please."

"Sapphire!" Rizal shouted as I watched him get in front of her. "Stay away from it!" I felt my hackles rise when he called me 'it'. "That Werewolf is a nightmare! I swear if he's harmed you-" The next thing that happened was Sapphire slapping him in the back of his head. I felt hurt that Rizal would think that I would harm her.

"How dare you say such a thing about Sagittarius!" Sapphire shouted in his face, I really couldn't believe it! "Sagittarius would never harm me! He never has!"

"But-but-but-but I saw him!" Rizal said, holding the back of his head. "He was attacking you!"

"Boy, were you blind?" She asked as she got between me and Rizal. "He wasn't attacking me! He was protecting me from a bear!"

"Pro-Protecting you?" He asked. I could tell by his voice that he was trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, but I won't let you harm Sagittarius!" Sapphire pushed, "He's my best friend." I didn't know what Sapphire thought of me after the night we kissed. I wasn't sure what to think when she called me 'her best friend', I was hoping that she would see me more than that. After hearing that, Rizal just fell to the floor like his knees just gave out on him. Sapphire looked back at me, I could tell that she was only trying to protect me. "Sagittarius...come out...please."

"I can't." I said, "I'm...I'm afraid that he'll come after me. He shot me before."

"He would never shoot _you_." Sapphire pushed, "The Werewolf? Yeah, he would shoot him, but not you, Sagittarius." I was speechless by her words. Since I wasn't paying attention, Sapphire grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shadows. Rizal jumped back onto his feet as soon as he saw me, hunching his shoulders as if to protect himself. "Rizal," she said, "this is Sagittarius."

"You're...Sagittarius?" Rizal asked me.

"Yes." I slowly answered. I barely moved my lips so as not to scare him with my fangs. He only nodded once, which was a quick jerk of his head. I felt Sapphire softly touch my arm as a silent thanks. She then turned and looked back at Rizal.

"Rizal, how did you get here?" Sapphire asked. Now that I was now thinking about it, I wondered the same thing. I hoped that this wasn't Rosetta's doing.

"Well...ever since I saw you and...Sagittarius...in the forest," Rizal tried to speak, even though his voice was towards Sapphire, his attention was on me. "I went back to the village to get some help. Everyone turned their nose at me...including my brother...so I decided to got out to find you myself."

"What happened next?" She asked.

"I became cold and tired and...I guessed I passed out in the snow." He explained, "The next thing I know I found myself here." Hearing what Rizal had to say...gave me the idea that some of the servants found him and decided to bring him inside, out from the cold. All I did was put my left hand over my eyes.

"Sagittarius, don't be upset about this." Sapphire said; I removed my paw off my eyes.

"I'm not." I said, "Just trying to refrain from saying something bad."

"I see." Sapphire said...as if she understood. She probably did...because she's seen me when I'm trying to keep myself in control. "So, Rizal," she said as she looked back at Rizal, "how long until you have to go back?"

"Whenever you're ready." He answered. That just got me very irritated. I marched up to his face, causing him to corner himself against the wall.

**"I would**...never harm Sapphire!" I said, with the Werewolf trying to break through.

"Wait, you don't understand what I meant!" Rizal quickly said, "When I was trying to get help, Sapphire's uncle, James Sapin, came from his trip overseas. I found out that he was sick. That was another reason on why I was looking for Sapphire." When Rizal finished, I removed all anger from my face...and looked back at Sapphire.

"He needs me." She softly said; then she looked at me pleadingly. I knew immediately what she was asking; it felt like a cold hand clamped down on my heart. I couldn't answer...I couldn't. I tried to stay calm...and in control of myself. I took a deep breath through my nose, but I smelled something...someone else was nearby. I turned my head and looked over to the corner leading to the hallway.

"Brimley! Lilla! Pierre! Maxence!" I snarled, **"How dare you spy on us!"**

"Wait, sire!" I heard Maxence beg, "You don't understand! We found him in the snow!" I snarled again, trying hard not to let the Werewolf get in the way.

"Maxence and Pierre found him and brought him inside. They came to look for us!" Lilla said.

"Sagittarius!" I heard Sapphire shout at me. She then got between me and corner of the hallway. "Snap out of it! Don't be what that Werewolf wants you to be! You've come so far! You've managed to control him many times and you can do it again! If I have to slap you across the face in order for you to do that, then I will!" I saw her needle hand rise and I felt the slap across my face. Not only did I feel the slap, I also felt the scratch that she left too. I raised my paw to my face and touched the scratch she left. "Sagittarius," I heard her say calmly, "I-I-I didn't mean to..."

"No...don't be sorry." I said as I gently looked at her. "I...needed that. If anyone needs to apologize...it's me."

"Sire, it's not your fault." I heard Brimley say. "We all should've gone to you first before this mess happened."

"Talk about a split personality." I heard Rizal whisper under his breath, but I decided not to react. I would just be giving the Werewolf what he wants.

"Lilla, Brimley, can you keep Rizal company?" Sapphire asked, "I have to talk to Sagittarius now...in private." Sapphire grabbed my paw and gently lead me into the foyer. I took a shuddering breath...feeling like at any moment I was about to be crushed under the huge weight that had just taken hold of my rib cage. We walked inside; then Sapphire released my paw, closed the door and stared right into my eyes. "Sagittarius, please, you can see that he needs me. My aunt and Lucinda won't do anything...and Stephanie will need help. Sagittarius, please...let me go."

The distress on her face was more than I could bear, I knew what I had to do. Whatever emotions the Werewolf had to control me, whatever horrible feelings I may have had to stop me from doing this...I locked it in a box in my heart. It was a box that was never going to be opened again. I had to do this for her. **'You are such a softie and a sucker!'** _Oh Shut Up!_ I couldn't deny this from Sapphire, in fact, I don't think I could deny anything from her. She had helped me regain control of myself. She had given me the chance to have my life back...and the chance to get my freedom back from the Werewolf. I've been able to control when he pops out a whole lot better than when I first met her. The least I can do for Sapphire...is let her help her uncle. Besides...how could I say 'no'...when I loved her?

"Sapphire, it was never anyone's place to keep you here." I said, "It was not even mine. I kept you here because of the Werewolf at first...but after having you after a few days, I enjoyed talking to an actual face, even if all we did was argue. If your uncle needs you...then go."

"Do you mean that, Sagittarius?" She asked, "I can go?"

"You may had been the Werewolf's prisoner, but you had never been mine." I explained, "You never had been since you came here. The Werewolf may have thrown you in the dungeon, but I let you out. You managed to leave once, remember?" I raised my paw and touched her cheek. "Sapphire, the truth is...if I hadn't remembered that bear, if you hadn't been in danger, I would've let you go. I know what it's like to have my freedom taken from me...and I didn't want to take it from you again. No one deserves that power over someone. Now look, your uncle needs you. Go...and help him." Without any warning, Sapphire flung her arms around me and buried her face in my fur. I felt her needle hands puncture my shoulder blades. It did hurt, but I didn't want Sapphire to know.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear, "I'll be back soon. No more than a week. I'll return...and I'll help you break this curse! You'll be human again...I promise!" I couldn't help it anymore. Her fingers were digging more into my shoulder blades. I made a small whimper and it ended up catching Sapphire's attention. She released me and laid her hands against my chest. "What's the matter?" She asked as she looked straight into my face.

"Nothing." I answered.

"That face doesn't mean 'nothing'." She said, but then she looked down and saw her hands. The tips were covered in my blood. When she saw the blood, her face fell. "Sagittarius...did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry about me." I gently pushed, "Go get ready." Her eyes found mine...for only one moment. The next thing I knew...she ran out of my room...heading towards her own. Sapphire didn't know that she was dooming me, but I'll be happy knowing that Sapphire has her freedom. I cleared my throat as I stepped back out into the hallway. I could smell Lilla, Brimley, Pierre and Maxence were still there with Rizal. "Lilla?"

"Yes, sir?" She said, "Did something happen with Sapphire?"

"Go to her room and help." I said.

"Yes, sir." She said; I heard her footsteps departing.

"Sire, is something wrong?" Brimley asked, but I just shook my head and said:

"You, Pierre and Maxence go and take care of your other chores." They didn't say anything, but I listened to their departing footsteps. It now just Rizal and I, alone in the hall. I knew we were alone, I would've smelled other people if they were there. We were both in space. I know that I hadn't had the chance to fully register what I had just done.

After working hard for so long, fighting this Werewolf, to gain my freedom, I had willingly thrown all of it away. I knew that there was no possible way that Sapphire would make it back in time...but I also knew there was no way I could stop her from going. An entire life fighting the Werewolf, it was much different from what I was facing before I met her. Well, I shouldn't say that. I was like Rizal at one time, believing in what I saw. I did the same thing with...Kaeyln. I believed that she would understand that I had to take care of my little cousin. I promised his mother that I wouldn't do anything to harm him...and I failed...and it was Kaeyln's fault. I saw the monster that she really was; it was one that I didn't want anything to do with it. When I met Kaelyn, I really believed that I found the woman that I would want by my side. I was wrong...I don't want Kaeyln and never would...I want Sapphire by my side. I didn't want Sapphire to forget me. She can forget the Werewolf, but...I don't want her to forget me.

"You're a good man for letting her go." Rizal said, his attention on me.

"She's...a remarkable woman...despite all that's happened to her." I said; Rizal was looking at me differently. He was wearing an expression that was far different than the fear or loathing that he usually regarded me with.

"I'm sorry to have shot you." He said, "Had I known you were more than a monstrous wolf...I wouldn't have fired at you. If Sapphire trusts you, then so should I. Sagittarius, is there anything you need from me, any way that I can make it up to you?"

"Just take care of her," I answered, "make sure that she's safe."

"I will." He said; I then turned and decided to leave the hall. "Where are you going?" He asked; I looked back at him.

"I'll be back." I answered, "Don't let Sapphire leave just yet. I have something for her."

* * *

The rest of it happened so fast. Sapphire returned with a bag packed with minor things, bundled up inside her black and white cloak. I managed to pull myself together long enough to have some bread and other provisions packed for them. Sapphire and Rizal were standing in the arched doorway of my castle. I gave Sapphire a saddle for Snowflake so it would be a comfortable ride. He had that saddle and reins on, whinnying as the bag was tied to the saddle. The sun was setting and the first few flakes of the night's snow were appearing, but I knew that wouldn't stop them. Sapphire would have ride all through the night in reach her uncle.

"Before you go, Sapphire," I said, "I have something for you."

"What's that, Sagittarius?" She asked me. I pulled out a glass box and its key. I unlocked the box and pulled out my most special treasure...a black glass rose. Sapphire's eyes sparkled as I twisted it in my paw. "It's my only one, Sapphire." I explained, "It was also the first glass rose I've made. Black was a special color for me to have because I didn't have a lot of it. I...would like you to have it." I handed the black glass rose to Sapphire; she took it so carefully and gently. The glass rose glistened in the falling snowflakes. Sapphire held it close to her heart.

"I swear on my life, Sagittarius," she said, "I will take great care of it." She reached up on her tiptoes and threw her arms around me once again. "I will be back, Sagittarius, I promise!" I hugged her back gently, wishing I could somehow put this storm of emotions inside me into words and let her know how I truly felt...but my tongue refused to say anything besides 'Stay safe'. Before I knew it...they were gone into the night.

I stood there staring into the blowing snow. The similarities between this night and my last night as a human not lost on me. With all my strength, I slammed the door shut, letting the boom echo around the castle like a death knell. Sure as I was that I had to let her leave, a part of me almost wished that she heard what I thought, so she would know what this was doing to me.

No, she had enough to worry about. I was through letting the Werewolf inflicting pain on others.** 'I warned you about this! But did you listen to me? No! You never had listened to me!'** I'm still not listening to the Werewolf. If I gave in to his taunting, his control over my body would grow. I walked back down the hall, making it just past the foyer before my knees gave way and I collapsed to the floor. I simply sat there, trying to force my mind to accept the awful fact: Sapphire was gone. I wasn't sure how long I sat there before Brimley found me.

"Sir," Brimley said, "I heard the door and...sir?" His footsteps stopped and I heard his clothes rustle as he knelt down beside me. I felt his hand on my back. "Sagittarius, sir, what's wrong?" I stayed silent, I didn't want to answer him. I knew the answer would destroy him. That's when I heard another set of footsteps. I can tell by the rhythm...Lilla.

"Brimley, don't bother him." She said sorrowfully. "Sapphire's gone."

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" He said as I felt and heard him jump up on his feet.

"I had to let her go." I managed to say, "She's gone, her uncle needs her. I couldn't stop her from going. I couldn't. I would be just as cruel as the Werewolf."

"But sire...do you know what that means?" Brimley said in a sad voice.

"Yes," I answered in sorrow, "but I'm thinking of an old expression: 'If you love something, let it go'. I couldn't keep her caged anymore."

"Whoa! Turn back the clock!" Lilla yelled out, "Brimley, did you hear what I just heard?"

"I sure did." He said, "You love her? Prince Sagittarius, can't you see it? You managed to love! We'll be free!" I laughed darkly at his words.

"Brimley, you dummy," I said, "you forgotten something. It doesn't matter that I fell in love her. She had to fall in love with me! She's gone...and I've doomed everyone."

But-but-but sir..." Brimley said.

"Brimley, we get what you're trying to say." Lilla added, "I know that should've been enough and curse should be broken...but it's not Sagittarius's fault."

"Forget it!" I pushed, "I'm...sorry that I could do more for any of you. I'm...sorry you all will have to go on suffering for my mistakes."

"Sire," Brimley said, "it's not your fault! It's...Kaelyn's fault. If she had just accepted her consequence in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I know and I wish there was something I could do, but there's nothing." I explained, "We've run out of options. If Sapphire does not return...then I'm leaving. None of you will have to put up with me or the Werewolf."

"No!" Lilla almost screamed at me, "Sagittarius, you can't do that!"

"We won't allow you to do that!" Brimley added, "You deserve much better. You can't let that Werewolf take you away from us...from your mother...and from Adam." I knew they had a point, but...I was running out hope...and I really believed that I'll never see Sapphire again.

"Thank you for your kind words, both of you." I said as I rose to my feet slowly. "I can't let the Werewolf harm anyone here." I then left, walking as if I was in a daze through the castle, unsure where my feet were taking me.

**'Sagittarius, I must speak with you.'** _Why? Just leave me alone! _**'You've never listened to you, so I'm not going to listen to you! I warned you that you would suffer heartache from that woman! I knew you would give up sooner or later.'** I saw nothing as I passed, thought nothing. My heart was empty, torn in two. When I was finally again aware of my surroundings, I realized I was in my old destroyed chambers...my old lair. I glanced at the rose, only to see the petal that had nearly fallen earlier finish its decent to the bottom of the jar, lying like a tiny limp heart. A sob that was more of a howl tore from my throat. I was no longer only experiencing the death of my life as I knew it; now I was faced with the death of our lives together, the death of our love; the death of hope.


	17. Suffering

After pulling return of the darkness, even after some time passed, the sudden return was both jarring and exhausting. This was a different kind of darkness, much different than the darkness the Werewolf has been trying to put me in. It was a loneliness that penetrated every part of me, a deep pain made worse by the fact that I had done this for her. I wasn't sure why it hurt worse than it would have if Sapphire hadn't been a part of it, if I had simply never had a chance to break the curse. Maybe it was because now I was losing more than I otherwise would have. Maybe...it was because she had carved a place into my heart, just like Adam, and now it was as if I had lost a limb.

Yes...if I was being truly honest, I was more upset at the prospect of losing her than I was at the idea of being a Werewolf forever. I noticed that I was much more upset than when my little cousin ran away from me...and become fearful of me. After being in the light for the first time in so long, the darkness hurt that much worse. I was in love...and I was alone.

I sighed and rested my head on my paws. I had confined myself to one corner of the chambers, not wanting to destroy the work Sapphire and I had done. It was a symbol of how much she had helped me, but symbols didn't stop the rose petals from falling. How many were left now? Four, maybe? Two had fallen on each of the first few days she was gone. The past two days the rose had only lost one. It was decrepit—wilted and pale...like a wounded warrior standing in a pool of its own blood. It wouldn't last much longer...and therefore...neither would I.

The Werewolf knew how heartbroken I was; he was taking advantage of it. He would take over my body sometimes, but I never let him harm the servants, the different rooms...and the work Sapphire and I had done in here. He would also taunt me and always tell me that Sapphire was never coming back; even though I refused to believe that...I feared that...he might be right. I tried not to let it bother me, but everytime the Werewolf taunted me, my heart breaks even more.

There was a faint tap on the door, but I didn't move. I figured it would be Brimley, come again to try to drag me out of this room, to pull me from this darkness and also...talk me out of leaving. He came every day, since Sapphire left, bringing me food and trying to cheer me up, or else to insist on coming with me when I leave. I was never very engaged, unless the Werewolf came out and tried to go after him. I never gave Brimley any indication that I was changing my mind, but that didn't stop him from coming into my room

The tapping was louder now, but I still didn't react. If he wanted to see me, he could've came in because the door was unlocked. As I knew it would, the door eased open slowly. I averted my night-accustomed eyes from the sudden light. I heard footsteps and I lethargically squinted in their direction. I could tell that it wasn't Brimley because that wasn't his rhythm of footsteps I heard. I saw a tray laden with food was hovering in the air, but my stomach cringed at the thought of it. The tray had paused uncertainly a few feet away from me, as if waiting for something.

"What is it?" I rasped after a moment of staring at the floating tray. The last thing I wanted to do was get involved in any sort of interaction that would cause the Werewolf to come out. I wanted to be left alone in my misery. I wondered why whoever came into my room had decided to take a risk and come up here.

"I, um, ah, I brought you some breakfast, Sagittarius." I heard. I lifted my head from my paws when I realized that the voice belonged to Lilla. A couple dishes clattered against each other as she nervously changed position.

"Lilla?" I asked, "Why are you here? What happened to Brimley?"

"He's, um...he's downstairs." She answered, "He can't stand your decision to leave if Sapphire doesn't return so...he's looking at all the maps to figure out which one Sapphire might be in." I was dumbfounded. He's trying to find Sapphire so he can bring her back. He's trying to save me and he knew as well as I that we had days left, at best. He was smarter than any of us here. Brimley had decided to do something instead of simply waiting, like me.

"I understand he's trying," I said, "but it's too late."

"It's never too late!" She said. Lilla's high little voice was holding more conviction than I had ever heard there before. I stared as she put her tray down on one of the more lightly damaged end tables...with what appeared to be a little more force than necessary. "He's working to help you!" She added, "We all want to see you succeed. You love her, so much so that...you're willing to disappear without her in your life; this is your chance and here you are wasting it. Sire, just look at yourself!" She walked toward me, her footsteps echoing hollowly around the wooden walls and knelt down in front of me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

**"How dare you come near me!"** The Werewolf said out of my mouth.

"You don't scare me, you stupid wolf!" Lilla pushed, "You've been getting weaker because of Sagittarius's love for Sapphire! No matter what you say or how much you taunt everyone, you'll never win!" I heard the Werewolf growl at her. Despite that his words came out of my mouth, I was still in complete control of my body. I wasn't going to let him harm anyone here, not even me.

"Sorry Lilla," I said, "I didn't mean to let him say that to you."

"I know that." She said, "Now listen to me! Your lady will soon be here, no matter what happens, and you are, forgive me, not presentable. Now come, you've hardly moved in days. You haven't been eating, either. I shall bring you downstairs to the kitchen and get you a nice warm meal and then we'll get you all cleaned up. We need to get those mats out of your fur before they get worse." Lilla pulled on my arm...and I reluctantly allowed myself to be helped to my feet.

"How do you know?" I asked, " How can you be so sure that Sapphire will come back?"

"I'm not, sire." She answered, "I know that there's a chance she could be here too late, or not at all."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"Sire, let me ask you this: what do you lose by having hope?" Hearing that, I wasn't sure if I even had an answer. "Even if she does not come back, you are no worse off than you would have been. The sting might be sharper, yes, but...that is because you let yourself truly see the possibilities. If it makes you happy, even for a short while, then what have you lost, really?" Even thought I was staring straight through Lilla, I had the odd sensation that I was seeing her for the first time. Somehow she a had known my fears; somehow, she had explained away my concerns. I was ashamed to admit to myself that I couldn't even remember her face, but somehow she had understood me. She was right, of course, I wasn't doing anyone any good by the way I had been behaving. I certainly wasn't giving Sapphire any credit. If she didn't come, I would lose everything...but it wouldn't cost me anything to hope.

**"You good for nothing brat!" **_Hmm?_ **"You are foolish! You don't even realize what Sagittarius will lose if Sapphire doesn't come back!" **

"Go ahead and twist my words, Werewolf!" I heard Lilla almost scream, "You don't have any power here!" I heard the Werewolf growl again, but I refrain from him harming Lilla.

**"Go ahead and hope all you want, because there's nothing you can do!"** _What's that supposed to mean?_ The Werewolf made a deep laugh at Lilla. **"Sagittarius may keep me from harming anything,"** I then found myself looking at the white rose. **"but once the last petal falls, Sagittarius will be gone...and you'll have me to deal with!"** Hearing that, just made me more worried. The next thing I know, I felt a stinging slap across my face.

"Sire...have you come back to us?" I heard Lilla ask. I raised my paw to the area where she slapped me...well...where she slapped the Werewolf.

"Thank you, Lilla." I said, removing my paw off my face.

"You're welcome, sire." She said, "Now let's make sure the Werewolf doesn't get in the way and get something on your stomach." Though I didn't particularly feel like eating, I allowed Lilla to lead me to the kitchens. When I got there, the room was lit up...almost like the special night I made for Sapphire. I smelled the meal that was on the table. "You always loved lobster and shrimp, sire." Lilla said, "We've decided to perk your happiness a bit."

With Lilla's encouragement, I did pick at the meal a bit; I was surprised to find that as I ate, I was feeling better. Lilla had somehow managed to round up a few of the other maids and they sat around me, combing the snarls out of my fur and chattering away. I was hardly listening...because what the Werewolf said earlier was making me concerned. I now became very afraid of what would happen if I didn't break the spell...I didn't want the servants to suffer the Werewolf's wrath. If Sapphire doesn't come back, I really will have to leave. I can't let the Werewolf harm the people who had taken care of me, my mother...my father...and even my...little cousin, Adam. It's going to be too late for me...but I can only hope that Adam will have a chance to be free.


	18. Bonus Chapter

This is a bonus chapter! This chapter is from Sapphire's POV after she left Sagittarius's castle. For those who have reviewed chapter 18, you can leave reviews for this chapter in chapter 19. I won't mind.  


* * *

"Sapphire, where are you?" I heard my aunt scream. "James had just vomited on the floor! Come clean this up!" I knew when I left Sagittarius's castle that I was going to return into this hole of a home, but I had to take care of Uncle James. He's the only family I have left. I brushed off the hay off my cloak, left the barn and went inside the house. I went into the kitchen for soap, clothes and water. The last I want to be is unprepared for a mess like this.

When I got upstairs, I heard Uncle James retching. I knew he must've caught something while he was gone. Every single time he leaves for business, he takes a risk of getting sick. I guess his luck ran out on him. I walked inside and saw the mess that laid before me and I don't mean the vomit. My Aunt Olivia was washing her husband's forehead with a cloth and she didn't seem very happy when she saw me.

"Don't just stand there!" Olivia shouted at me, "Clean that mess up!"

"I'm surprised Uncle James doesn't have a headache from you yelling for me." I told her as I cleaned up the mess. I thought I was going to be sick myself, but the look Olivia was giving me was keeping me distracted. I knew she was angry with me because I talked backed at her. She's never appreciated me being with her family...probably because of the stupid family curse I inherited.

The curse only affected girls, so Uncle James was never going to be touched by the family curse, but my mother did. Which was why I was cursed with the needle form that me, my mother, my grandmother and so on and so forth. My cousins were also unaffected by the curse because as I said: the curse passes from mother to daughter, not father to daughter. Olivia didn't know about the family curse until it was my turn to have it. Ever since then, she and my cousin, her daughter, Lucinda, kept me far away from people and make sure that I don't embarrassed them. While I was cleaning Uncle James' mess, Olivia left the room.

"Sapphire?" I heard my uncle say.

"Yes?"

"I know that Olivia has been giving you grief ever since you came here." He said, but I wasn't in the mood for him to make excuses.

"Uncle," I said, "please don't make excuses for her! I know you're sick and having an argument with you is the last thing I want."

"I know," he said and then he coughed, "if I wasn't so sick, I would've stopped her from being so rude."

"Uncle James...she's more than just rude. She and Lucinda have done more things to me than you think."

"What?" He said sounding very surprised. I never told Uncle James how Olivia and Lucinda...because those two had threaten my life if I told Uncle James and if there's anything I don't do, it's gambling with my life. "Why didn't you tell me what they've done?" He asked, trying to get up out of bed.

"I couldn't!" I gently pushed as I tried to put him back in bed. "They threatened my life, uncle. I...don't gamble with my life and...I didn't think you would believe me." I felt Uncle James grabbing me and hugging me. That surprised me because...he wasn't much of a hugger.

"This is my fault." He said, "I wanted to expand my business so I could take care of all of us. I promised your mother that I would take care of you...and I broke that promise."

"Uncle," I tried to say, "it's not your fault. It's mine; I just didn't want to risk my life with family. It already is...as you know."

"True." He added.

"Sapphire!" I heard Olivia screamed. I looked at Uncle James and he released me.

* * *

I don't know what to do with myself. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can keep my promise to Sagittarius. Oh, he must be in such a mess. He was so miserable when I was leaving. Back then, I just saw him as a horrible cold-hearted monster, but now I realized that...he was a person who had suffered for so long. There was something more to him...those indigo eyes of his...there's more than what he's telling me. I have to find out, I have to get back. Who knows what that Werewolf is doing to him? I can't let Sagittarius be in so much misery. Ever since he gave me the black glass rose he made...it's like...I've been feeling his pain.

* * *

This has been a long week, but I'm happy that's now over. I'm even more happy that Uncle James was almost completely recovered. That night was the hardest night I had to deal with. It was 'Sapphire this' and 'Sapphire that', Olivia was just screaming at me and Lucinda was throwing temper tantrums. I'm glad that Sagittarius wasn't as bad as Lucinda.

Between Lucinda and Stephanie, Lucinda was the princess of the house. Anything she wanted, she got it. If anyone says 'no' to Lucinda, she starts throwing some of the worse temper tantrums I have seen. Stephanie isn't as horrible as her sister, at least she has common sense not to be upset when someone says 'no' to her. Stephanie...was the only girl here in the family that was ever nice to me. She didn't care about what the family curse turned me into. To her, I was family...not a...deformed person. Stephanie also used to help me around the house, but whenever Olivia saw her daughter helping me, I'm the one who gets in trouble. The last time Olivia caught Stephanie helping me clean the house, Olivia locked me in the basement for two days.

I was washing the dishes, hopefully for the last time, when I heard the kitchen door open. I looked over and I saw Stephanie come in with her dirty dishes. I rolled my eyes as I went over to her, trying to take her dishes so I can clean them. To my surprise, she went passed me and went to the sink.

"You don't need to deal with my dishes, Sapphire." She said, but I shook my head.

"Stephanie!" I pushed, "If your mother finds you doing the dishes, she's going to kick my rear!"

"I know," Stephanie said, "but I'll do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen. My mother prevented me from trying to help you from all the trash she's been throwing at you ever since you came here. I don't care what she or Lucinda say or do to me. You are my cousin! You may be younger than Lucinda and older than me, but nobody should destroy the spirit you once had." I gently smiled at her as she hugged me. I managed to hold her back, but I try to make sure that my fingertips don't touch skin. "I'm happy you came back for...well, your uncle and...well, I think you get what I'm saying. I know that you can't stand being here, so...are you going to leave again?"

"I have to, Stephanie." I answered, "I made a promise."

"To who?" She asked as she released me. I knew I couldn't tell her the complete truth, but I had to give her something.

"A friend...that I made during the the time I was gone." I answered. Stephanie was giving me this look...like she had an idea about what it's about.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" She said, but I didn't say anything back. "It is, isn't it? It must be because you're blushing."

"Stephanie, stop!" I pushed, "Do you want Lucinda to know so she can make a mockery of me?"

"Good point. Sorry about that, but you can't blame me. I'm happy for you." She said; of course I was confused by what she meant by that. "Father told me about the rare luck that your mother and our grandmother got when it came to love." Now I understood what she meant...but I didn't think that I loved Sagittarius. Well...I guess those kisses that we had were a give away to something.

"I get what you're saying," I told her, trying to get rid of this stupid blush, "but as I said before, I don't want Lucinda to hear about this."

"You don't think that I would tell her, would you?" She asked.

"No, I trust you, but that doesn't mean that she can't hear."

"Okay, you're making the point too." She said, "All right, I'll lay off. Now, let's get these dishes cleaned before mother screams again." I decided not to fight with Stephanie. We worked together to get the dishes done; we were lucky that Olivia didn't come into the kitchen and catch us. After all the dishes were done and the kitchen was cleaned up, I looked at Stephanie and told her good night. I watched her go up the stairs into her room.

I made my way over to the door, connecting the barn to the house. I opened the door and went to Snowflake's stall. He made his nickering sound as he placed his head on my right shoulder.

"Snowflake, it won't be long until we have to go back." I told him, he looked at me and nodded his head up and down, telling me that he understood. "Sagittarius grew on you too, huh." He nickered again. "I hope that he's not in trouble. I can't help but worry if he is. I can only guess what horror that Werewolf has put him through. We need to go back tonight, Snowflake. I promised him to gone only a week." He just nodded his head again. I grabbed his reins and saddle and put them on him.

I went up to the barn door, but to my surprise, it was locked! I tried picking the lock, but it won't unlock. I took my needle fingertips out of the lock and noticed that they were bent. Something was telling me that the locks were new because I can pick locks that I've practiced on. New locks with new fixings and everything else, I would need a couple of days to know the lock, but I don't have time for that. The week was over and I have to get back to Sagittarius's castle...before the Werewolf causes more damage to him and the servants.

* * *

I spent the whole night and the next day trying to figure out the new locks and trying to pick them open. Every one of my needle tips were bent from trying to pick the locks open. I finally stopped and put Snowflake back in his stall. I grabbed a hammer and brought it to the family room fireplace. I used the hammer to bend my fingertips back into place.

"Sapphire!" I heard Lucinda yell out as she came into the family room. "Where's our breakfast?" I just about had it with Lucinda.

"Go make it yourself!" I yelled at her as I continued to put my fingertips back in place.

"Mama!" She screamed. I sighed, knowing that I was going to be in trouble. I heard Olivia running and then the door swung open. "Mama, Sapphire's trying to starve us!"

"What's the meaning of this, Sapphire?" Olivia yelled at me, but I had enough.

"I'm not your servant!" I yelled at her. "I'm sick and tired of dealing with you and Lucinda. So don't you dare tell me what to do!" Before I knew it, Olivia slapped me across the face.

"How dare you talk back to us like that!" She said as I lost my balance and fell into the fireplace. Ash went all over the place, including on the carpet.

"What's going on in there?!" I heard Uncle James yell out in another room. He barged into the room and saw the mess in front of him. "What happened?"

"She fell backwards." Lucinda said, but Uncle James wasn't believing her.

"Lucinda, go grab a bucket and you clean the mess!" He said; I became a little surprised.

"What?" Olivia almost shouted.

"Don't get in the way!" Uncle James pushed, "She needs to learn some respect and responsibility!"

After that mess, Lucinda had to clean up all the ash in the family room as Uncle James helped me clean my cloak. Olivia and Lucinda were very angry with me after that. The two of them have been harsh with me; I also found out they changed the locks to prevent me from escaping again. This wasn't good!

* * *

Three days passed since I tried to leave. Sagittarius must be so worried I don't know what to do. I tried again to pick the locks, but I knew that if I tried again, they will bend again and the risk that they will break. I had to get out of here, but Olivia held the keys and Uncle James wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. That night, I went to Snowflake's stall and cried on his neck, he knew what I was feeling.

"Oh, Snowflake," I cried, "Sagittarius must've given up on me. I have to get back before he does something horrible."

"Sapphire." I heard. I turned around and saw Stephanie. "You've done so much for me and father. It's time for me to help you." She then pulled out a key. "I stole this from mother's room. Go to him...and be there for him." I grabbed Stephanie and hugged her.

"Thank you, Stephanie." I whispered, "Thank you for everything." She just smiled at me and gave me the key. She got Snowflake ready as I carefully unlocked the barn door. I carefully opened the door and Stephanie brought Snowflake outside.

"Go to him!" Stephanie whispered and I hugged one more time. I hopped onto Snowflake's back and carefully left the village. It wasn't until I went into the forest did I tell Snowflake to gallop.

* * *

It wasn't long until I got lost. I couldn't remember how I got there in the first place. I can also tell that Snowflake didn't know where to go either. Everything seemed to be the same. I wasn't sure on where to go.

"I've gotten us in trouble now, Snowflake." I told him as I looked around; he just nickered. "I...I wish I had an idea on what to do."

"Sapphire!" I heard; of course I got started, which caused me to fall off Snowflake's saddle.

"Who's there!" I quickly said as I revealed my needle hands.

"Sapphire, it's me, Lilla!"

"Lilla?" I asked, "Where are you?"

"Nearby," she answered, "I was trying to find you. Sagittarius needs you! He said he plans on leaving if you don't come back and once that last petal falls the Werewolf will take over him and Sagittarius will disappear!" That was my biggest fear. I knew something was wrong. I had to get back.

"Lilla, I need your help!" I said as I hopped back onto Snowflake's back.

"I'll help you get there!"


	19. Sapphire Returns

Readers! This is very important! I added a bonus chapter. So before you get angry at me for not putting up the next chapter. Go backwards one chapter!

* * *

One petal left...that was all, my time was up. The last petal hung on the stalk like the last leaf of autumn, about to succumb to winter. Even though spring would begin in only a few months, I knew it would never come for me. Twelve long years, twelve years of waiting in the darkness, I felt like I had come so far, but it didn't matter now. I was going to be forever trapped in this hideous excuse for a body, this beastly frame, with no control over it. It wasn't fair and I knew that, but I refused to play the part of the victim. That was why I had decided to leave in the first place, when the spell wouldn't break in time. I didn't want pity; I didn't want disgust. I was no longer Prince Sagittarius, nor was I just Sagittarius. I didn't quite know who I was, but I did know that I was no longer able to exist. The Werewolf didn't belong here, nor did I. By the end of the day, I would be gone, in every sense of the word. There would be no trace of the prince that ever lived here. There would only be the Werewolf...and I...will be silenced.

* * *

The castle was silent, the blanket of dusk settling over it like a shroud. I tried not to look around as I descended the staircase for the last time. Despite the fact that I was opting out of this life, this had been my home for almost...twenty...thirty years...maybe? I lost count when I was cursed. It had been my sanctuary as well as my prison. In a strange way, I was sad to leave it, because it truly meant that I had no hope left, no second chance...but...this was the only way I had of taking control.

I cringed as the front door creaked when I eased it opened. I could hear the Werewolf's laugh as I paused for a brief moment. I was concerned someone may have heard the door, but I realized that it truly didn't matter. The Werewolf will soon have complete control over me...and no one can stop him. There was a sheet of ice on the snow as I stepped out into it. The icy wind bit into me, driving through my fur straight to my bones. I had brought my cape, the one Sapphire had made for me, including the pants and shirt she had made as well.

**"Don't be a dumb fool, Sagittarius!"** _I'm not, there's no way that either one of us would survive in just skin and fur._ He made another chuckle, this one had much more evil than last time. **"No, you just want the last piece of your sweetheart with you. Well, no matter, for once that last petal falls, I'll destroy them and everything that has to do with her!"** I made my own growl at the Werewolf as I wrapped the cape and shirt tighter around me. I headed toward the gate with my head down, trying to make as little noise as possible. It saddened me, somewhat, to think that I would never see Brimley, Lilla, Pierre, Maxence or any of my family's servants ever again, but I also knew that it would hurt them too much to see someone else in control of my body. I slowly walked across the grounds, focusing on my thoughts and watching my feet...and hands...as every step took me father away from this life.

"Sagittarius!"

**"Huh?"  
**_Huh? _I glanced up, startled and stopped in my tracks. I saw a figure coming right towards me, I...almost...couldn't believe it...Sapphire?  
**"No! It...can't be her!"** But it was, I was looking right at her. She was on Snowflake's back, dashing toward me, her black and white cloak billowing out like wings. Snowflake nearly skidded in the snow as Sapphire quickly jumped off, actually stepping on my foot as she stopped herself right in front of me. **"****Keep her away from us!"** She was breathless, her hood was off her face and her cheeks flushed pink from the frigid wind. She grabbed my face in her needle hands, staring at me intently.

"Sagittarius," she said, trying to catch her breath, "are you okay? Please tell me I'm not too late!" I simply stared at her stupidly for a moment, wondering how much of this was a wish-fulfillment dream, maybe caused by the cold, how much I missed her and all the taunting the Werewolf had been doing to me.

"You...you...you came back?" I managed to say. She closed her eyes, smiled, put her hands on my shoulders and rested her head against my chest.

"Of course, I'm back, Sagittarius." I heard her cry. "I promised you that I would. Lilla came and told me what was happening, I came as fast as I could." Lilla? But...how? How can that be? Lilla's been here the whole time Sapphire's been gone and...Brimley had been trying to figure out which village Sapphire was in. How could Lilla be able to do this?

**"You shouldn't have done that!"** I heard coming out of my mouth, I saw Sapphire look back up at me...and...I grabbed her and threw her away from me, to the right side of me. **"You may have come back, but it's too late to save Sagittarius!"** _Not if I have anything to say!_ I tried to take control of myself...but to my shock...I couldn't. **"I'll get rid of you and regain my control over him!"** I felt my paw rise up, I couldn't believe it! The Werewolf was going to try and kill Sapphire. As my paw came down, Sapphire rolled out of the way. The Werewolf managed to grab her cloak though.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I heard her say. Both, the Werewolf and I, looked at her and we both saw what the rest of Sapphire's body looked like. I knew that between her shoulder and elbow her skin shrank down to the bottom half of a needle, but now I see the same thing again, only this time it was between her hip and knee. She was also wearing this strange white dress; it looked like it was a combination of a skirt and a corset. I heard the Werewolf make his awful laugh again.

**"You've got a lot of guts, lady, but there's no possible way that you can save him. There's only one petal left on the rose and once it falls...I'll have complete control over him. Sagittarius will be gone forever and I'll destroy every trace of him...and...I might as well start with you!" **The Werewolf jumped into the air, but Sapphire got out of the way at the last second. The Werewolf was surprised, so was I, that Sapphire could move so fast like that.

"You'll have to be quicker to catch me, you stupid Werewolf!" Sapphire said, I head that once before, our first dinner together. That just made the Werewolf furious.

**"You called me that once before! I refused to let you call me that again!"** I felt my body charging at Sapphire; I was doing all I can to regain control, but I guess the Werewolf was too enraged for me to do that. Sapphire stood her ground as the Werewolf charged. It was like time stopped as the Werewolf reached out to grab her...but...she ducked below him. I felt the punch underneath my jaw. I also tasted the blood from chomping down on my tongue. We fell backwards and landed on something hard. I...almost blacked out. I was seeing stars as I looked straight into the sky.

"Sagittarius!" I heard Sapphire scream. I quickly got up, but...I didn't feel any resistance. That made me believe that I regain control of my body and that the Werewolf was going to leave us alone...for the moment. "Sagittarius!" I heard again; I found Sapphire standing in front of me. "Please tell me that it's you!"

"Yes...it's me." I managed to say. Next thing I know, Sapphire jumped on me and hugged my thick neck.

"I'm so sorry, Sagittarius!" She cried; hearing her cry was breaking my heart. "I didn't want to harm you, I really didn't, but...I really didn't have a choice!"

"Don't apologize, Sapphire." I said as I pulled her into my view. I held Sapphire's face with one paw; her blue eyes sparkled against her black markings. "You did...what you had to do...to save yourself. I don't blame you for hurting me or fighting me. I'm still very surprised that you could run so fast."

"I...I've been able to run fast for a while." Sapphire said, "Enough about that, I'm so sorry that I took so long to come back! My Aunt and Lucinda were so infuriated that I ran away that...they tried to make sure it didn't happen again." She raised her needle hands and held onto my arm and that was holding her face. "They locked me in the house and refused to let me outside, they wouldn't even let me go out to take care of Snowflake. Stephanie finally stole away the keys and helped me escape."

"Why didn't you pick the locks?"

"I tried, but they were new locks and...they bent the tips of my fingers." Sapphire said, "I'm here now, Sagittarius. I promised you that I'll help you break this spell, despite what the Werewolf said."

**'Sagittarius, don't be a fool! It's too late!'** I gently pulled her into my arms, throwing caution to the winds and hugging her. I wanted her to know how much it meant to me that she had come back, that she actually cared. I felt her arms slip onto my chest...right where my heart was, the gesture meant more to me than anything. **'No, Sagittarius, don't do this again!'** I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes, our gaze never broke as I leaned into her. **'No Sagittarius!'** I felt her human lips touch mine again. This kiss was much sweeter than our first one...but the moment was shattered; all Hell broke loose!

"SAPPHIRE!"


	20. A Fight For Sapphire

I'm sure that you have seen the new picture for the story. I thank my friend, Fanatic97, and his friend, EarlNightmare, for making the picture for me!

* * *

Sapphire and I were both startled at the sudden shout. She spun around, digging her needle tips on her hands deep into my arm. I had to ignore the pain from her hands as Snowflake reared up from the loud yell.

"Monster!" A male voice shouted out, "Release her at once!" This was accompanied by the sharp click of a musket being cocked. With a low growl...and in complete control of my self, I moved in front of Sapphire, facing the man at my gate. He was disheveled; breathing quickly but lightly. The musket held confidently in his hands as if he knew exactly what to do with it. His brown hair was slick with sweat and snow, white flakes melting to droplets in his thin hair, but the look he gave me was focused, intense, the barrel of the gun pointed directly at my chest. "Now, Werewolf, step away from the lady," He said, "I'm sure you don't understand me, brute, but I bet you understand this!"

With a bang, the musket went off; there was an explosion of snow to my right, spraying shards of ice up towards our faces. Without a second thought, I threw myself on Sapphire, knocking her to the ground and covering her with my body. I heard Snowflake run away, probably to avoid the snow and the shot. I finally had Sapphire back; I wasn't about to lose her again.

**'I won't let him get away with this!'** _Shut up!_ I looked down at Sapphire, highly aware that I was crushing her into the snow. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, a part of her red hair hiding among her hood and the snow; she let out a small whimper.

"Sapphire, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered with a groan. "That's Dismal, Rizal's older brother...and the same man who tried to attack me. Dismal doesn't know about my family. He must've followed me...he wants to kill you."

"He won't." I growled, "You don't think I'll let him?"

"Get your hands off my woman!" Dismal shouted; there was another bang and a sharp stab in my shoulder. I howled with pain.

"Sagittarius!" Sapphire shrieked, but I pushed her back down. I didn't want her to be injured by him.

"You don't like that, do you Werewolf?" He shouted. Panting, I raised myself up off the snow, scarlet red drops splattering the ground as I did. I faced him, refusing to flinch, refusing to let the Werewolf get in the way of this, ensuring that my eyes bore right into his.

"No."I answered softly. "No, I don't. I really don't." **'What?'** Dismal stumbled backward a step in shock, though the barrel of the musket didn't waver.

"What is this, a joke?" He asked. "You really think I can be fooled?"

"If you're as if I think you're a fool, the answer is yes." I said, "I'm Sagittarius, and you, stupid fool, are trespassing on my grounds." Wheezing, I got to my feet and chancing a glace at my shoulder. There was a perfectly round hold, blood streaming out of it to mat the fur on my arm and it was throbbing viciously. Dismal held the musket in front of him, breathing quickly and eyeing me warily. **'Let me take care of him, Sagittarius. He's going to kill us if you don't!'**

"This is insane," Dismal said as he raised his gun again. "I don't know what you are, but if you think for a second that I will stand by and let you harm my lady!"

"Dismal, for once, shut your mouth!" Sapphire spoke those words as she was struggling to push herself up out of the snow. Her hood was over her face, hiding her black markings, but her hair was out from under it. Dismal and I both stared at her in surprise. As far as I knew, she had never willingly admitted to another person that she was my friend. Granted it had been a very weak attempt at dissuasion, but supposedly, it was the thought that was important. "It's not what you think!" She added as she stood up, "He's not a monster...he's my friend. Please, just...leave him alone!" Dismal actually laughed. A quiet chuckle, but it was enough for me to understand that nothing would stop him from defending his...'lady' that was hiding a secret that would make him turn away from her.

"A talking werewolf?" He asked, "You expect me to believe he's your friend?" He then laughed even more loudly. "Whatever magic that has caused this has now affected your mind, sweetheart." Sapphire made her own growl when she heard him call her that. "I saw you fight him earlier. He's ensnared you and I plan to make sure that you're free from him!" His dark eyes bored into mine...and I felt a strange sensation: fear. This man frightened me...because I could see the hatred in his face...and I realized that I would look the same way at anyone who I thought had hurt Sapphire.

I was trapped. I couldn't fight Dismal when I knew that he was only trying to protect the woman we both...'cared ' about. Regardless of whether she reciprocated the affection, we both wanted the same thing. Yet I knew that if I didn't fight, he would kill me without a second thought. Unfortunately, he didn't appear to be a reasonable sort of person. The arrogance in his demeanor said he wouldn't listen to anyone he saw as beneath him. I felt a sudden surge of jealously toward him, but I had something he did not. I glanced at Sapphire; saw the anger in her eyes as she stared at Dismal. She hadn't looked at me that way in weeks. If he took her, she would never be happy with him. I knew I had no choice, but to fight back.

The musket came up; I dove aside, ignoring the shower of ice and snow that blasted upward behind me. On all fours, I bounded toward him, zigzagging like the hunter that the Werewolf would do, flying over the snow until I stopped right in front of him. He tried to protect himself, the musket leaping up in front of his chest. He moved to get out of the way, but I was faster, on his chest, knocking him to the ground. He struggled under my weight, trying to get the rifle up to shoot me, but I snarled into his face and he stilled, glaring up at me with that unique mixture of terror and loathing. A crimson stripe was running down the side of this face. One of my claws must have scratched him.

**"You have no right to be here!" **I knew the Werewolf was going to come out any second. Even though he may have spoke, there was no way that I was going to let him take a life in my paws.

"Me?" Dismal asked, "I'm not the one jeopardizing lives, demon!"

**"Shut **up!" Both me and the Werewolf said. I knew that the Werewolf would kill him, but I wasn't going to let him. I knew that I could finish this if I could just get a hold of his gun. He couldn't possibly overpower me without it; all I would have to do is snap the musket in half, like I had with his brother's, Rizal's, gun. **'Don't be a darn fool, Sagittarius! He's going to kill us if you don't let me take care of this for us.'** _I won't let you take someone's life in my_ _hands!_ I reached for it...and made my fatal mistake. I had released his shoulder...and he tightened his grip on the musket. The next thing I knew, he had twisted and slammed the butt of the gun into my jaw. I stumbled back in shock, stars exploding in front of my eyes. _  
_

Dismal lurched to his feet and his solid boot collided with my stomach. There wasn't enough force to behind it to knock me out, but I lost my footing in the snow and went down. I heard the ripping of the shirt I was wearing. Ever since the shot, the shirt had been slowly ripping apart. In the blink of an eye, the tides had turned. The Werewolf forced me up, coughing. Dismal was advancing on me, the gun held in his hand like a club. The Werewolf made me draw up to my full height, towering more than a head over him and he drew the musket back with all his strength. Time slowed then in that moment. As Dismal abandoned any thought of taking the time to reload and shoot me, opting instead for brute force, a sudden motion caught my eye.

Sapphire was sprinting toward us, throwing herself in front of me right as Dismal swung the gun. His eyes widened, but he couldn't stop it in time.  
**'Ha! Once that gun hits Sapphire's head, she won't survive that hit...and you can kill him out of revenge.'  
**_I'll never do that! _I did it without thinking. I shoved her out of the way. She sprawled to the ground as the butt of the gun collided with my chest. There was a terrible crack and my knees gave out.

At first, I felt only numbness, but that very quickly gave way to an intense, throbbing pain in my ribs and a much more alarming stabbing sensation in my side. I cried out with a howl of pain that left me breathless and I gagged and choked, tasting blood. Trying to sit up, I gasped, almost blacking out from the force of the pain. All the strength left my body as I focused on my ragged breathing. I almost laughed as I realized what must have happened. Dismal's swing had snapped my previously injured ribs. Judging from the intense pain and my inability to catch my breath, one must have pierced a lung. The irony of the situation was ridiculous, but as I coughed again, I realized, almost calmly, that this was an injury I was most likely not going to recover from.

**'How can you laugh at a time like this? We're going to die!' **_At least, I can die...knowing a few things. _**'Like what?'** _Sapphire is alive...and you won't be able to harm anybody._ I heard footsteps, heavy ones, through the snow and the sound of the musket being cocked

"You're still alive?" Dismal said as I saw him approach me. He then pointed the gun at my chest. "Well, it won't be long now." I closed my eyes. There was nothing I could do anymore to prevent it, but then, I heard a noise: the sound of something hitting something else...hard. I opened my eyes for only a moment. I saw Sapphire holding a heavy tree branch and Dismal was lying there in the snow. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, but I heard something being dragged away. I knew I wasn't going to come out of this. I felt something on my face...Sapphire's needle hands!

"Sagittarius, can you hear me?" She asked frantically, "Tell me you're okay!"

"I...can hear you." I groaned.

"Oh, thank the lord!" She said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Sagittarius, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault! I should've realized that Dismal followed me. I should've stopped him. It shouldn't have gotten this far. If I could've just..." I shook my head and she stopped talking. With all the strength I had, I opened my eyes and saw her lovely face. Her face was very white against the gray sky, even her black marking seemed to be glowing against the falling snow. Sapphire put her needle hands under my shoulders and tried to help me sit up, but I screamed and she stopped, with a hand over her mouth. "It's my hands, isn't it?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you." It was getting harder for me to breathe. I didn't have much time; I shook my head again.

"I..I don't think...I'm walking away from this, Sapphire." I managed to say, but to my surprise, tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"This is my fault." She cried, "I-I-I was trying to protect you, but..." Her voice broke and she looked away. Painfully, I reached up and touched her face.

"Hey now," I said, "if it did this much to me...j-just imagine what it would've done to you...I couldn't have let that happen..." I cringed as a wave of pain shot through my side. **'You're such a wuss! We're dying and you're more worried about her?'** _Shut up and let me have a piece of mind. Both of us are dying, the lease you can do is let me do my dying proclamation! _I didn't hear the Werewolf again after that. A tear slipped down her face as she stroked the fur on my forehead.

"You'll be okay," Sapphire cried, "I told you I wouldn't let you die as a werewolf. You'll get better and...and then the curse will be broken."

"It's over," I said, "one white petal left." I closed my eyes on her, "But I thank you...for helping me..."

"No," Sapphire screamed, "Sagittarius!" It was strange to me. I had fought so hard for so long...and so close to the end, I had failed. Yet...I wasn't upset. I wasn't afraid. I had done all I could; it was out of my hands now. Though I could feel the strength leaving me...and my sight was growing dimmer every time I opened my eyes, I was at peace. I knew my fate...and I knew that at least I was dying with a better heart than I ever had, but...before I go, there was still one thing I had to do and I had to make sure that Sapphire knew. I open my eyes one last time.

"Sapphire..." I said hoarsely, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I came to the conclusion that my lungs were filling up. So...with the last bit of energy, I grabbed one of Sapphire's hands and placed it on my heart; then I rest my hand on her heart. I really hoped she got the message. My sight was totally black, but I could hear her gasping breaths as she tried to control her sobbing. In my mind's eye, I saw a vision: the final white petal, hanging on with all the strength that it had. This curse, my nightmare, was over. I felt my eyes closing.

"No, Sagittarius," Sapphire urgently pleaded, "no, stay with me! Stay with me, Sagittarius, please!" I was already gone; I could no longer feel her next to me. I felt...peace. I willingly went into the blackness, which to my surprise, wasn't dark. Then...from a distance, I heard Sapphire's voice once more. "I love you too." I felt more at peace now that she got the message. I knew she would...now I can rest in peace.


	21. Human Skin

What? What the hell is happening? Warmth flooded me. It filled my entire being as if a bright light covered me inside and out. With a sudden jerk, my body welcomed me back and...I felt that, for once, my body was a perfect fit for me. I took a jolting breath, feeling my ribs knit back together painlessly. There was a faint pull as the wound in my shoulder mended and I heard the bullet dropping into the snow. I felt myself being pulled to my feet, my body readjusting itself. The whole time that this was happening, I heard the Werewolf yelling, screaming and howling in pain. There was a sensation of my skin being pulled away, but it was almost a relief. As if I could now stretch and move...like it was too tight before. My head pulled back as my neck adjusted, my face no longer stretched and contorted. My whole being seemed to relax and the Werewolf was muted, I never heard him again. It was like the last puzzle piece had slipped into place. I finally felt...right...whole.

I felt my feet on the ground...and I hesitantly opened my eyes, taking a deep breath that filled my ribcage without the slightest pain. I stood frozen for an instant, unable—or unwilling—to comprehend what had just happened. That's when I didn't see it! My black snout was gone! I lifted my hands to my face. They were perfect..._human_ hands! My hands...I stared at them in disbelief, turning them over and over. No horrid black claws; no thick black fur. I stared down at myself; I was still clothed in the items I had warn as a Werewolf, except the shirt, but...this was..._my_ body. Was I taller than I had been? I couldn't tell. I looked down at the ground; the shirt laid there all tore up. My long smoky-black hair hung loose around my shoulders and...I brushed a strand away with a shaking hand. The curse was broken...it had really happened. I pulled my cape closer to me because of the snow. I almost looked like a fairy-tale vampire...without the pointed teeth.

I heard gasping behind me. I turned my head around, only enough where she could only see my eyes. Sapphire was so shocked and stunned; the color of her eyes almost filled the whole eyeball. Sapphire seemed to be struggling to breathe, but...I knew she was in shock. I turned completely around and we stared at each other. We didn't make any moves to each other until she was ready. I felt the wind starting to pick up; Sapphire's red hair flowed as the snow was blowing to the left. She made one step towards me, but when I made one stop toward her, Sapphire took the step back. I didn't make anymore sudden moves; I didn't care if we were in the freezing snow, I was going to let her move when she was ready.

Sapphire continued to stare at me. I could now tell she was confused, but it didn't stop her being afraid. She started to make a few steps towards me. I could tell she was cautious when she was only arm's length from me. In a sudden rush of emotion. I pulled her tightly into my arms. She was stiff, as if she was frozen. I didn't care if she scratched or even stabbed me with her needle hands. I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want to lose Sapphire again.

"S-Sagittarius?" I heard her ask in a shy voice. I slowly released Sapphire, but I left my hands on her upper arms. I smiled at her, even through she was still in shock.

"You did it." I told her, "The curse is broken, Sapphire. I'm free!"

"I-I-I can't believe it." She said. I can tell she was still in a little bit of shock, but it was fading away. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought I was," I said, "but you broke the spell...when you said...you said you loved me." I saw the color rise in her face; I think she was embarrassed.

"You...weren't kidding that...you're a human." She said embarrassingly.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Good point," Sapphire said, "but...now that you're in...human skin, you seem...somewhat familiar." That's when I started being a little worried.

"Well, a lot of people would recognize me if they saw me now." I admitted. I knew that I would have to tell Sapphire the truth.

"Sapphire!" We both heard. "Sapphire, where are you?" Sapphire became very afraid as she started walking back from me, but I held her hands. We both knew that was Dismal's voice.

"This isn't good." Sapphire said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I won't let him near you!" I pushed, but then we heard another voice.

"Dismal, Stop!" That was Rizal's voice!

"Get it through your thick head!" Dismal said, "Sapphire is still in the hand of that monster!"

"Dang it, Dismal!" Rizal pushed, "Sapphire trusts him, and if she trusts him, then I trust him!"

"Oh Wonderful," Dismal said in a sarcastic voice, "now I have two people under that werewolf's magic." It wasn't long until Dismal and Rizal came around the corner and saw us. Sapphire was so scared that she went behind my back, hoping that I would protect her. All I did was just angrily stare at Dismal. I wasn't going to forgive him for everything he put both of us through. I also noticed that the two of them stood there gaping at me; I wasn't too pleased.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" I asked; Rizal really couldn't say anything, but Dismal did.

"Oh good lord, high and mighty!" He said in a shocked voice. I looked behind me and noticed that Sapphire was coming out from behind me, with her hood over her face and her hands hiding in her sleeves. She looked straight at the two brothers.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" She asked as she stood by my side.

"Sapphire," Dismal said worriedly, "do you know who that is?"

"What...do you mean by that?" She asked.

"That's his highness, Prince Sagittarius Rainier: the lost son of King Randolph Rainier!" He finally blurted out. Now I know I was going to be in big trouble. I know that I told Sapphire that I was human...but I didn't tell her that I was a prince. The next thing I heard...was Sapphire laughing, thinking that Dismal was lying to her.

"Dismal," Sapphire said, still laughing, "I think your eyes need adjustments. Sagittarius isn't royalty!"

"I can see fine!" He pushed, "That _is_ King Randolph Rainier's son!"

"I don't think so," she said; then she looked at me, "tell him that he's wrong!" I didn't know what to say, I just stayed silent. I saw Sapphire's face slowly drop, realizing that Dismal was telling the truth about me. I could tell that she was trying to hold tears back as she took a deep breath. "I knew...you looked familiar." She softly said. Just seeing her getting ready to cry was breaking my heart.

"I didn't know how to tell you." I admitted. It was true: I really didn't how to tell her that the Werewolf she cared about was the prince of this land.

"Don't...say another word." She said; then she turned around and walked off towards the pasture. I watched her walk away, but I quickly turned my attention back at Dismal and Rizal.

"Thanks for giving that away!" I said in a angry and sarcastic voice.

"Your majesty, I-" Rizal said, but I interrupted him.

"Not you!" I said; then I looked over at Dismal. "Your stupid brother!"

"I didn't mean to-" Dismal said in a frightened voice, but I interrupted again.

"Yes you did!" I shouted at him. I may not be the Werewolf, but I know when to be angry. "You better not move from this spot! Neither of you! I'll be back!" I walked away from them and walked in the direction Sapphire was going. I wanted to apologize to her for not telling her the whole truth about me. I was now starting to feel the cold in my feet. I forgot that I was still barefooted, but I didn't care at the moment.

I found Sapphire, sitting on the top of the pasture's fence and petting Snowflake's nose. She was staring up into the cold sky. The wind blew her hood off and I noticed that most of her red hair was covered in white snow. I took a deep breath, walked over to her and sat next to her on the fence. Snowflake decided to turn around and leave us alone. Sapphire's needle hands rested in her lap and in her hands was the black glass rose that I had given her before she left me. Her eyes were closed and her face was wet from tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she finally looked at me. She then closed her eyes again and dropped her head. "I thought...you trusted me."

Sapphire...I wanted to tell you, I really did." I pushed. She then opened her eyes and looked straight into mine.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked again.

"I was...afraid." I finally admitted. "I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"I should've known." She said, "Your name was Sagittarius, the same name as King Randolph's kid. I should've put it together. That just proves how stupid I was." Hearing her say that she was stupid made me feel shocked.

"How dare you call yourself that!" I said.

"You know that it was dumb for me for not putting it together." Sapphire pushed as she handed the black glass rose back to me. "Here, I...think you would want to have it back." I saw how gently she was holding the glass rose in her needle hands. I just couldn't take it back. I gently grabbed her hands and pushed them back to her chest.

"No, Sapphire," I told her as I looked at her blue eyes. "I wanted you to keep it. You don't have to give it back." Sapphire raised her right hand and brushed the snow out of her red hair. Her hand was like a comb, melting the snow and smoothing out her hair. When she looked back at me...I finally saw the love she had for me.

A chill breeze stirred up...and while it seemed that some sort of residual magic was keeping me warmer than I ordinarily would be, I moved to draw the cloak tighter around us. The motion caught the corner of my eye...and my stomach lurched as I realized what I was seeing. Glaring against the furless skin on my forearm...were three dark red lines: smooth scar tissue marking the jagged gouges from the bear attack. I stared at it. The scars stood out on my arm like a beacon. Where once the fur had somewhat covered them, they now shockingly stood out against the smooth skin.

I couldn't explain why my heartbeat soared as I stared at it. This scar...I didn't know why I had assumed it would vanish with my wolf frame. It was like I had been branded, though my life as a Werewolf was over, I could never fully escape it. Even though the Werewolf was gone, I had a reminder...of what he had tried to do. At least...this battle with the Werewolf...has been silenced.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked; I looked back at her. Wordlessly, I showed her the scar. She didn't say a word. She just looked back at me instead.

"Well done, Prince Sagittarius." We both heard. We was so surprised by the voice that both, Sapphire and I, fell off the fence. We got back up on our feet, brushed off the snow and looked to the side. There was Rosetta, the person who turned me into the Werewolf, with a pendent moving back and forth in her hand. "I'm very happy for you." She said; I glanced quickly at Sapphire. She was watching Rosetta with a look of confusion, but her eyes flicked back at me and I thought she understood. I shook my head and looked back at Rosetta.

"Why are you back?" I asked her.

"I'm back to apologize again...and that I'm happy that you're free." Rosetta answered, I think she saw the confusion on my face. "I don't like seeing people under my spell for the rest of their lives...especially when it's a spell not meant for them. I promised you that I would help you in any way I could. Who do you think helped Sapphire get back here?"

"That was you?" Sapphire asked.

"I disguised my voice." Rosetta explained, "I had to. You were already lost and you didn't need someone new to scare you." I looked at Sapphire, her mouth was opened with astonishment. I wasn't sure if she wanted to hug Rosetta or slap her. Rosetta looked back at me. "I suppose you'd like to know my decision involving that scar on your arm? I felt it was important to have you keep it. You see, even though that curse I placed on you was an accident, you had a test to pass yourself. The Werewolf that was taking control of you, trying to drive a wedge between you and Sapphire, was created by the sadness and anger in your heart from what happened between you, your cousin and that woman." I was starting to get mad when Rosetta mentioned Kaeyln.

"Don't you dare...bring her up with Sapphire around!" I pushed.

"Sorry. Anyway, the test was about self control...and you passed it, Prince Sagittarius. The night you got that scar was a turning point for you; it stopped the Werewolf from taking easy control over you. You no longer have to worry about him. When the curse broke, he was destroyed along in the process." I smiled at her. Even though she placed this spell on me by accident, she kept her word about helping me...and her promise of the aging process. Rosetta then looked over at Sapphire; she took a step back. Rosetta walked up to her and wanted to place the pendent on Sapphire's neck. Sapphire pulled out one of her needle hands and pointed it at Rosetta.

"Please," Sapphire said, "keep your distance." I saw the look on Rosetta's face, her face had dropped and her eyes widen. She stared at Sapphire's needle hand. She looked back at Sapphire's face. Rosetta almost wanted to touch Sapphire's face.

"How did the Black Witch get a hold of you?" Rosetta asked, "She's been dead for over a century."

"Whom are you talking about?" Sapphire asked. It was clear that neither of us knew what Rosetta was talking about.

"The Black Witch was known for her selfish desires and her curses." Rosetta explained, "Whenever somebody crossed her path or never gave her what she wanted, she would pull out her magic knife and inflict cursed markings on her victims' bodies." Sapphire raised her head in the air. I think I had a good idea on what she was thinking.

"She must've been the witch that...killed my three-times great grandmother...and placed the family curse on my two-times great grandmother."

"If I had to make a guess," Rosetta said, "the Black Witch wanted something and your ancestor wouldn't give it to her?"

"This...black and white cloak I'm wearing." Sapphire answered, "The curse has affected the first girl in my family from my two-times great grandmother all the way down to me."

"I wish I could help you," Rosetta said, "but there's nothing I can do to get rid of it."

"It doesn't affect me as much anymore." She said as she smiled; then she looked at me. "Thanks to Sagittarius." I felt my chest tightening; I was almost struggling to breathe. All I did was tell Sapphire that the markings on her face and the needles making her body didn't make her who she is.

"Sapphire," Rosetta said, "I would like for you to have this pendent." She unclasped the pendent and placed it on Sapphire's neck. The pendent was black with a glass cover. There was something white in the middle of the pendent. I looked at the white part in astonishment. I began to ask.

"Is that the...?"

"The last petal from the enchanted white rose." Rosetta finished, "What I have seen between you two is great true love. This petal will not die or fade...and I hope you love will not." Suddenly, Rosetta disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Sapphire stared at the pendent; knowing her, she was probably think what was next for her.

Just then, Snowflake bumped her in the back with his nose. Sapphire turned around, smiled and scratched his forehead. He then looked at me. I wasn't so sure if he would still see me as the Werewolf or not. Snowflake walked over to me and gently laid his nose on my shoulder.

"He recognizes you." Sapphire said. I just smiled and petted Snowflake's neck. Just then, we heard a whinny; it didn't come from Snowflake. I quickly turned around; I couldn't believe it. I saw Midnight running towards me. She was back as the black horse I remembered before the curse...and by how fast she was galloping, she was getting ready to jump. I quickly pushed Sapphire to the ground and we ducked. Midnight jumped over us and the pasture fence. "I've got a few words for you, Sagittarius: you have one fast horse!"

"I know." I said as I helped her out of the snow. I looked back at Midnight. She was trying to rear up; the only reason Midnight would rear up is because she excited. "She's excited at the moment." I told Sapphire, "I can just tell."

"Probably because...she's back as a horse." Sapphire said; Midnight raised her head high in the air and nodded it up and down. She then looked over at Snowflake and walked up to him, but he walked a few steps back. My best guess: Snowflake, being a male horse, must've really liked Midnight. She got closer to Snowflake until he was backed up against the fence. To our surprise, Snowflake and Midnight rubbed their heads against each other. I smiled at the sight, our horses were like us...in love.

I looked back at Sapphire; she was walking in the direction where I left Rizal and Dismal. I wasn't sure about following her, but there's no way that I was going to let Dismal bad-mouth Sapphire if he saw her face and needle limbs. I followed closely behind her. Sapphire knew I was behind her, but I gave her enough room to be at a safe distance. As we got back to the area, Dismal and Rizal were still there. When I saw Dismal again, the rage that I had before had returned. I was about to unleash it, but I felt something ram into and I fell into the snow.

"Sagittarius!" I heard Sapphire say; then I saw her standing over me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said, still feeling like I was pushed down.

"It's nice to see you in human skin, Sagittarius." I heard. That was a female voice...and it wasn't Sapphire's voice. I raised my head up...and I saw Lilla for the first time in twelve years. I recognized her long blond hair, but the one thing that would make anybody recognize her...were her eyes. Lilla's eyes were quite different than anyone else's...and that's because Lilla has one green eye and one blue eye.

"Lilla," I said as I was getting up, "don't do that again." The next I knew, Lilla came over and bear-hugged me.

"Aren't you happy to actually see me?" She asked; I was happy to be looking at her again, but I was concerned.

"Lilla," I said as I looked over at Sapphire, who was just staring at me, "not in front of Sapphire!" I pushed Lilla off me, but I didn't yank her off. I didn't want Sapphire feeling more uncomfortable if she was thinking about how lovely Lilla was.

"I knew you would do it, Sagittarius." I heard a male voice say. I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned around...and Brimley stood there smiling at me. He had his blue suit on...just like how I remembered him. He came over and patted hardly on my back. "I never gave up on you, Sagittarius." He added.

"I'm glad none of you did." I said with a small smile.

"Uh...sire," Lilla said, "I don't mean to make you worry...but where did Sapphire pop to?" I looked around...almost worried because not only was Sapphire gone, so were Rizal and Dismal. The thought that the two of them...or Dismal alone took Sapphire was making my rage flare up again. I looked down and saw her 'needle footprints' in the snow. I told Lilla and Brimley to stay where they were for the moment and I followed the footprints. I saw them among another set of footprints. My guess? They belonged to Rizal and Dismal. I didn't walk far until I heard Sapphire's voice. I peeked around the corner and saw her talking to Rizal and Dismal...and to my surprise...her hood was off her head.

"Rizal," she said, "at least you know I'm safe."

"Of course," Rizal answered, "I know that for sure." I saw Sapphire's head turn over to Dismal. He wore an expression like someone had just placed a dead cat on his table and proclaimed dinner served. He also looked disgusted...my guess is that it was from looking at Sapphire's face.

"As for you, Dismal," she said, "I really don't know what to say to you. You don't even deserve to stand in front of me."

"Look who's talking!" Dismal pushed, "You're the freak here!" When I heard that, I was about ready to go over to him and punch him in the face...but I saw Sapphire point her right needle hand extremely close to his neck. His face turned into one full of fear. "Wait a minute, Sapphire." He then said in fear. "I-I-I-I didn't mean what I said."

"No...I think you did." She said, "Nobody can bring me down about what I look anymore! So go ahead and call me names, you never know what price you have to pay once you say it...especially with Sagittarius near me." I couldn't tell if she figured it out that I was right around the corner, listening in.

"By the way you phrased that, Sapphire," Rizal commented, "it sounds like you've chosen Sagittarius." You know what? It did sound like she phrased it that way. The last thing that I heard Sapphire say to Dismal and Rizal is that they should return home and forget about the Werewolf. I didn't think that they would keep their mouths shut about that, especially Dismal. When he asked about the Werewolf, Sapphire threatened him again with her needle tips almost touching his neck. He quickly said that he'll keep his mouth shut and, considering the look on his face, he plans to keep it that way.

After that, I thought back to the way Sapphire phrased her words. If that was true...I would feel like the luckiest man standing. I loved Sapphire...she loved me back...I would love...to marry Sapphire. The thought alone was making me warm. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was flushed red by the idea. I heard someone clear their throat. It brought me back to reality...only to find Sapphire standing next to me as I was leaning against the wall.

"Sapphire!" I quickly said as I stood up straight. "Ah...um..." I really couldn't say anything...and I think Sapphire knew that.

"Dismal's leaving." She said, "Rizal wants to stay here."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He said he wants to offer his services to you and to protect me, but I don't believe him."

"Why else would he want to stay here?" I asked her.

"Take a look over there." She answered as she pointed to the right. I turned around and saw Rizal holding Lilla's hand. Her face was flushed and she was doing a high-pitch giggle. Sapphire and I didn't make any comment about Rizal and Lilla.

* * *

After that, my human legs carried me easily through the castle that they had last strode twelve years ago. I found myself outside my bedroom...with Sapphire close behind. She moved toward me...and then hesitated...I knew why too. This...human body...though it was mine...was strange to me. I hadn't been human for twelve years. Even though it was familiar to me, I did think I had aged some...as Rosetta promised. I was not entirely comfortable in my human form...I couldn't expect Sapphire to be either. Despite all that had happened...she still saw a stranger looking back.

"Good night, Sagittarius." She said as she turned back down the hall. Thought I understood, I felt a twinge of disappointment as I eased the door shut, watching her continue on the way down the hallway. Sapphire was walking very slowly...as I felt sadness and disappointment in the air.

"Good night, Sapphire." I whispered as I closed the door.

* * *

Hey readers, I'm now on summer vacation. Despite that, updates will still be on Saturday nights/Sunday mornings.


	22. The Next Day

It wasn't until the mid-morning sun crept over my pillow and onto my face did I wake up. For the first time in months...no, years, I had no pressing concerns or imminent disasters hanging over my head...so I simply laid there, enjoying the peace. A part of me couldn't quite believe that it was over...and I held up my hand. I smiled as I took in the smooth pink skin. I reached to touch my face...and was filled with a sudden horror.

My fingers touched not skin...but fur! My face...Don't tell me that Rosetta pulled another spell on me! I was beginning to think that she left me a half-human monster...even though I broke the spell that she gave to me by accident! Was she trying to make me more angry, disappointed...or furious?Hopelessly, I ran my fingers over to my jawbone. I closed my eyes as I realized my stupidity and embarrassment.

Hair, that was all it was. I wasn't a monster...again. It was going to take some getting used to. I finally realized that I hadn't had a haircut in twelve years. My hair was probably so long that some people would think that I was a girl. I hoped the results wouldn't be too disastrous. I shook my head and chuckled at myself as I rose to dress.

I supposed that, being a prince again, I could have called for Brimley to assist me, but that was something else that I hadn't done in nearly more in a decade. As I opened the armoire, I realized that I had a more immediate dilemma. Most of my old clothes were moth-eaten and covered in mildew from years of handing untouched. I wasn't sure what I was expecting...but going naked on my first day as a human...wasn't it. With some persistent searching, I managed to find a pair of trousers that were mostly intact...apart from a slight musty smell, but, to my disadvantage, a decent shirt was proving more elusive. As I searched, I caught a glimpse of myself in the wardrobe mirror.

I was much smaller than I had been...as the Werewolf; there was no disputing that. Compared to how tall and strong I had been, I felt almost diminutive, though...I was still several inches taller than Sapphire. I thought I might have grown some, from how I had been, but...I couldn't be sure. I noticed that even in my reflection, the scar I had obtained from the bear stood out greatly: puckered red skin against the white. I traced it with my pointer finger, reasoning that I had might as well get used to it...as it would be there for the rest of my life.

There was a soft knock on the door. If I had to guess, it was probably Brimley, coming to wake me and see if i needed anything, no doubt. It would be good to see his face again.

"Come in." I said, still staring at the mirror, stroking the scar. I saw, in the mirror, the door eased open. The door revealed, not Brimley as I thought...but Sapphire. I was suddenly hugely aware that I was not wearing a shirt. I turned around; her eyes were filled to the fullest and her mouth was open. She adverted her eyes, but she stepped into the room. I saw her needle hands...carrying a few things. One hand was holding a pile of folded clothes; the other hand was holding a tray of food and drink. She threw the clothes into my arms and managed to look at me; her face was flushed red.

"I made them during the night." Sapphire said, but she was starting to stammer. "C-c-cover up, I don't think you want stay in here because you don't have any clothes." She then looked away; her face was still flushed red...well, the white part of her face was. She didn't face me the whole time I was putting on the new clothes she made. It was a black shirt, white pants and a silver cape with a stand-up collar. I pulled the cape tighter around me as Sapphire sat the tray on a table, which was next to the armoire. She then came to stand beside me, also looking at my reflection in the mirror. Her face was still flushed red, but it wasn't as bad as when she came in. "Are you still worried about your scar?" She asked; I didn't answer her. I was still staring at it. "I kinda like it."

"Really?" I asked. She carefully and gently brushed the scar with her needle fingers. I noticed that her left wrist was...bandaged up.

"You see...for me," she said, "it represents when I first saw the real you...when you saved me in the forest." It seemed that even if I could do without this souvenir of that night, Sapphire, like Rosetta, thought it was important mark: representing a turning point. I suppose that they had a point. I could probably use this as a reminder every now and then...of the Werewolf that I had no intention of becoming...but that didn't mean I had to like this accursed scar. I gently took hold of her wrist...and looked at the bandage.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry about it." She said, but I couldn't let it go.

"I want to know, Sapphire...please." I begged; she sighed.

"My hand got crushed and almost broke off during the night." She answered, I think it happened when...when I fell...with Dismal..." I pressed my lips together.

"When I pushed you out of the way." I finished for her.

"You were protecting me; it's not your fault."

"Will you...ever use it again?" I asked...worried that she would only be one handed from now on.

"Yes," she answered; I was relieved hearing that, "I won't be using it for a while because I had to...'weld' my hand back on. I cleaned the seal and put the bandages on to remind me not to move it."

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No...I don't have any nerves in my needle limbs." She answered, "It's disappointing really. I can only feel on areas where I still have skin...not my needle body parts. Look, before I start getting sappy, I need to talk to you about something else." By the way she said that last part, it was in a tone that the subject had to change. "I came up to ask you something important."

"Okay," I said as I took my glass from the tray, "what is it?" I started drinking when she said it.

"I want to know...when do you want me to leave?" I couldn't that question came out of her mouth. I was so shocked and dumbfounded that choked on the juice that was in the cup. I was coughing to get it out, but it didn't refrain my attention. "Are you okay, Sagittarius?" She asked, but I wasn't going to answer that yet.

"Leave?" I asked, still coughing, "Leave to go where?"

"I don't know yet." Sapphire answered, "The curse it broken and...I assumed that since I haven't been 'your' prisoner for some time, that I would be allowed to leave once I kept my promise to set you free." I felt an odd squeezing feeling in my chest...like someone had put a vice on my stomach...and it was making it hard to breathe. My throat felt incredibly dry...as if it was lined with sandpaper.

"Of...course," I said, honestly but disappointed, "but I thought...I had thought...you would stay...with...me." To my eternal embarrassment, I felt my face hearing up. Sapphire's face was turning red...again.

"Oh, Sagittarius...it's not..." Sapphire then sighed, "You don't see it, do you?"

"What? See what?" I asked exasperatedly, "I said I love you...and I really do...with everything that I have...and it was my understanding that...you love me, too." My voice faltered...I was beginning to think that I imagined that she said it. I had almost died...maybe I lost my mind. Maybe she didn't say it at all. Before I could say anything else, I felt Sapphire's bandaged hand touch my face. "Now, with no warning...you just want to leave?" I asked again, "I had thought you were happy here, I thought..."

"Sagittarius," she interrupted, "you're a prince again. You...need to marry royalty...which is sadly...not me." Her voice was the clipped emotionless tone Sapphire had used when she had first come here. It was the voice she used when she didn't want to get hurt. I covered my mouth with my hand to refrain from laughing, but I couldn't hold it in. I laughed to myself in astonishment and relief.

"What-is so funny?" Sapphire asked in shock, I quickly pulled myself together before she got very upset.

"That's all?" I asked, almost smiling. "That's the reason you were so concerned?" She nodded her head 'yes', her face was clearly showing that she was confusing. I softly cupped her chin in my hand, loving the feel of my skin against her soft skin. "Sapphire, we've done the impossible once already. Do you really believe that a ridiculous tradition like that would stop me?"

"But-but-but-but you're a prince," she argued, "you're royalty. I'm not! I'm a...well..."

"We'll decide on that last part." I added before she said anything, "I may be royalty, but as such, I have the right to choose who I marry." A small smile crept across her lips, one I couldn't quite read. I grinned, a little uneasily, as she got even closer to me. "Sapphire," I added, "you are truly remarkable, commoner or no, and I would be more than honored if you would stay her, even for a bit longer." Her face continued to turn red.

"Are you...trying to ask me something, Sagittarius?" She asked as she put her hands on my shoulders. I gently wrapped my hands around the small of her back.

"An if I am?" I asked back as I looked down at her; aware of how closely we were standing. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face...with my hands on her back and her light-blue eyes fixed on my face. I leaned toward her...and when she tilted her head towards me, I brushed my lips against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Sagittarius." She softly said as she closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." I said...and then...I smiled...and bent down to...kiss her. For the first time...well, the first time with human lips, a true kiss with my lovely Sapphire. I really couldn't express how it felt. The first actual kiss I had with Sapphire was amazing, the second one was of sadness, but this one...I really can't describe what I was feeling.

It was...cut short...because...I was slapped. I was slapped on the left side of my face...and hard enough to push me off Sapphire's lips. I can tell by feeling the hand on my face that...Sapphire slapped me. I wondered what could have caused her to do that. I managed to see her face enough that her eyes were still closed, but she was partly smiling.

"Sagittarius," she said...almost in a singing voice. A sing-song voice, I believe, "that's...the one part of my body...that I don't like having touched." I was then surprised and embarrassed...because I had a guess on...where my hands were when I was kissing her. They were on her back...I must've lost my grip...and grabbed Sapphire lower than the original place.

"I swear, Sapphire, that was an accident! I won't let happen again!" She then grabbed my face with both hands and made me look at her again. Her eyes were opening and she was smiling, but I can guess on what she was feeling.

"You better not!" She pushed, "Now...where were we?"

* * *

No, the story isn't done.  



	23. New Year's Ball

The New Year was approaching rapidly. I had much to do, with only days remaining. I sent a letter to my mother, Queen Henrietta Rainier, telling her that I was free. So she told to the courts, which spread across the land, that I had returned from my 'travels'. Much to my surprise, I've also received letters from my cousin...Prince Adam Porc-épic Colère. I was very surprised, not just from getting letters from him. In the letters he sent, he asked for women's clothes and dresses. I hope that it means that he has a chance of being free from his curse. Ever since I found out about his curse, I've kept it to myself. I haven't told Sapphire or any of my servants. The last thing that I wanted was for someone jump to conclusions about my little cousin.

Brimley and some of the other servants helped me put together the story that I had been detained while on travels in the Far East so many times until I believed it. We also had to add something on how Sapphire came; we couldn't tell the truth without blowing our cover. So we decided to say that a brave young lady from my home lands had recognized her prince and brought him home. It seemed good of a story as any. The servants told me that they had rumors that the New Year's Ball had another reason, besides my return. One of those rumors was that I reveal my intention to take the young woman who had 'rescued him' as his bride.

* * *

About a week before the ball, my mother came by with a few ranks of the court. She was very shocked and surprised when she saw Sapphire. Sapphire had felt so confidant about her needle limbs that it no longer bothered her and left out for everyone to see. I managed to convince my mother and some of the ranks that Sapphire was the only one for me and if anyone dared to say or do otherwise, they would find themselves in a world of hurt. I meant that because I truly loved her more than life and...I was willing to do anything for her. My mother saw the love that I have for Sapphire, so she gave Sapphire her blessing for us to be married.

There was one rank that didn't believe me about what I said. The Comtesse saw Sapphire's cursed body and was immediately disgusted. She convinced one of her daughters, Fantina, to go and destroy Sapphire's confidence. It almost worked: Sapphire came to me and cried her heart out about what Fantina said about how horrible her body was and how temporary our marriage would be. Nothing could express the rage going through my body when I heard that. I ordered that Fantina would be thrown into the dungeon...and she stayed there until her mother got her out. Ever since then, I kept Sapphire near me. I never allowed her to be alone with anyone else. I didn't want her confidence to be crushed again, making her so heart-broken about the way she looked...just like when I first met her.

It took the rest of the week for Sapphire to regain her confidence once again, but when she did...she became the woman I loved again. I enjoyed having her near me, whether she was hiding her cursed body or not. I enjoyed Sapphire's company far more than the Werewolf, who always spoke to me inside my head. It felt strange that I didn't have any more arguments with someone in my head, but it was also a relief because I no longer had to worry about someone who could control my body and hurt the ones I care about...and loved.

* * *

The ballroom was now packed full of guests for the New Year's Ball. Sapphire had begged me to invite her uncle, but she didn't have to beg. I had already decided to invite her uncle, but I was worried that he may have brought his wife and daughters too. If that's the case, this might get messy. I wondered what Sapphire was going to do: be brave and leave her cursed body out in the open or keep it hidden. Well, whatever decision she plans on doing, I wasn't going to argue with it. I finished trying my, now short, black hair back with a red silk ribbon and examined my reflection. Sapphire had made my some fancy clothes: a red-violet cape, silver pants and a plum purple jacket.

"How do I look?" I asked Brimley, who was standing by the door. He smiled at me, looking elegant himself in a deep red satin vest.

"Very good, sir," he said, "very good indeed. The spitting image of the lost prince returned; your subjects will be very pleased."

"Well then," I said, smoothing my jacket, "let's not keep them waiting." He nodded his head as he opened the door for me. Together we made our way to the grand marble staircase.

"Sire, if you don't mind me asking, do you happen to know how milady plans to present herself?"

"With a dress, what else, Brimley?" I told him, but I had a feeling on what he was really asking.

"Sire...I meant: does she plan to reveal her needle limbs, or does she plan on hiding them?"

"I figured you were asking that." I said, "I really don't know...and probably won't know until I see her." I couldn't help but be a little nervous if Sapphire decides to reveal her cursed body. I just didn't want her confidence to be crushed again if people can't help but stare and make comments about her.

Some excitement and worriment built in my chest as the ballroom came into view. Golden tinsel draped the chandeliers and windowpanes, tiny candles making the room glow with ethereal light. I scanned the crowd, watching the sweeps of color as ladies in gowns twirled across the floor; their gentleman partners paling in comparison, like leaves among bursts of flowers.

"Presenting his royal highness," Brimley said with his voice raised, "Prince Sagittarius Amoux Clovis Rainier!" The thunderous applause that followed stunned me. I froze, with a hand on the banister, staring at the beaming cheering faces below me. I swallowed any nervousness I had...and walked down the stairs. People reached out to touch my hand, my sleeve, expressing their thankfulness that I was home safe and giving me their blessings about my wedding. I was in disbelief, murmuring thanks as I moved through the crowd. It had been so long since I had received this much attention, this much genuine admiration. These people were truly glad to see me. It was like nothing I experienced before, and I had to admit...it was rather nice.

"Your majesty." I heard a man say. I didn't recognize the voice as I turned to face him. He was a bit taller than me, not by much, but I can tell that there was something about him that was telling me to be on my guard. "Forgive me for startling you, I'm James Sapin: Sapphire Lamaze is my niece." When I heard that, I no longer was on my guard.

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir." I said reaching my hand out. He took it and we firmly shook hands.

"Forgive me for sneaking up on you." James said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry, I hope you and I will be on good terms. I plan to treat your niece with the utmost respect and love."

"Hmm," he said with a smile, "you just saying that is enough proof that you will. Just let me and my daughter, Stephanie, be in her life. We're the only family she has left...that treats her like family."

"Of course, I plan on it." I said, thinking about what Sapphire had told me about her family: both of her parents are dead, her uncle taking her in and her aunt and cousin, Lucinda, making her the 'Cinderella' of the house.

"You're a good man." James said, "I just hope that Sapphire _isn't_ like her mother." I was now confused.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked; he just smiled and shook his head.

"I take that back: I hope she _is_ like her mother. I doubt that you would want Sapphire to be..." James stopped what he was saying and his eyes somewhat shrunk.

"Sir?" I asked, "Is something wrong?" Then suddenly, there was no more talking from any of the guests. I wondered what was going on...until I felt a had touch my elbow. I turned around...there was only Sapphire. She was wearing a silver dress; her red hair fell loosely on her shoulders. Rosetta's pendent hung around her neck; the white petal gleaming from within. I noticed that there wasn't any make-up on her face and she wasn't wearing any gloves. That gave me enough to know that she had enough confidence to come down in a crowd of people and hot hide anything.

"Do I look nice?" She softly asked.

"You're more than that." I answered, "You're beautiful." Her face became entirely flushed...well, the white part of her face, anyway. With one hand holding hers and the other on her waist, we glided on the dance floor. Many of the other couples just stared at us, probably because of how strange Sapphire looked, but we didn't care. The orchestra, which I had all but forgotten, came back to life...and in the moment it was just us-in the world.

I saw Rizal and Lilla come out onto the dance floor with us, and when they did, other couples came out as well and we were surrounded by swirls of color and fabric. I suppose once they realized that it was...'safe' around Sapphire, they came out and danced with us. As we passed some of the couples, I noticed that the women were still apprehensive, but their men took their attention off of Sapphire. We soon passed Lilla and Rizal, who were laughing happily as he twirled her around. I steered us about the dance floor, smiling when I saw Brimley. He was waltzing with a pretty dark-haired woman, who was giving him a shy smile as they danced. The night was just perfect, absolutely perfect. When the orchestra ended their song, I twirled Sapphire in my arms...and we stared at each other's faces.

The orchestra was beginning another song, but I decided to go out to the balcony with Sapphire. I gently took her hand and led her out to the balcony. I wouldn't be surprised if we had gotten a lot of stares because of how different Sapphire was, but as I said before: we didn't care. I opened the glass door and we went outside. The stars were glistening like jewels and the moon was completely full.

"This is such a wonderful night, Sagittarius." She said as she approached the ledge. "I really don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything, my lovely Sapphire." I said, "Just knowing that you're happy is enough for me." She smiled at me, but I could tell that something was on her mind.

"Sagittarius, I know we've had this discussion before, but...are you really sure that you want me...as your wife?" I had a feeling she was going to ask that. We had this discussion before, but I don't blame her for having second thoughts because she's worried about the way she looks.

"More than anything else or any woman in the world." I told her; her face started to blush again. "I know you're still thinking about what you just said, but...try not to let it get in the way. You helped me during my darkest hour; I don't care what other people say about you and me together, I'm not going to let us fall apart because of what others say. Besides, as I said a few seconds ago, you helped me. Now...it's my turn to help you." Sapphire smiled at me and continued to blush. I gently took her in my arms; I was about ready to kiss her, but her face dropped...and it wasn't pointed at me. The next thing that happened is she said:

"Look out!"


	24. Sapphire's Sacrifice

"Look out!" Sapphire screamed as she pushed me to the right. I fell forward onto the stone. I heard Sapphire screaming. I quickly got up and didn't see her, but I continued to hear her voice. I then looked over the edge of the stone balcony and I saw her. She was fighting with someone on top of her and both of them were in one of the fountains. I quickly ran down the stone stairs and heard a woman's voice...but it wasn't Sapphire's.

"His highness doesn't deserve a monstrous creature like you!" When I heard that, I couldn't believe it. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I ran over to the fountain and pulled the person off of Sapphire. She was holding a long hunting knife in her left hand.

"Thanks Sagittarius." Sapphire said as she got out of the fountain.

"Yes, your majesty." I heard the woman speak, "Thank you for saving me from her."

"Shut it, Lucinda!" Sapphire screamed at the woman. I've heard that name before...Lucinda was the name of one of Sapphire's cousins. The one who treated Sapphire like dirt. "You're the one holding the knife!"

"That was in your hands!" Lucinda yelled back, but I already knew that Sapphire was telling the truth. She didn't need knives when she had her needle limbs.

"Sapphire! Lucinda!" I heard yell out. I looked up and saw another woman. She was running down the stone steps with her blond hair flying into her face. I could see the look on her face when she saw me holding Lucinda.

"Stephanie!" Lucinda yelled out. "Go after Sapphire! She has to be killed!" I remembered that Stephanie was the cousin that was nice to Sapphire and treated her like family.

"You've caused enough damage!" Stephanie shouted at her sister. She then walked over next to Sapphire. "Sapphire is our family! You've been denying that ever since she came into our home! You and mother. Sapphire doesn't have any other family but us!"

"Not anymore, you traitor!" Lucinda screamed. I then felt this pain in my stomach, probably from Lucinda unleashed some of her rage on me. She either kicked or kneed me, whatever it was, it had hurt so much that I released Lucinda. I saw her go after Stephanie. I tried to get up, but I was slow from the kick. Lucinda raised the knife, but...to my horror...Sapphire pushed Stephanie out of the way. The knife came down...and...stabbed straight into Sapphire's chest. Lucinda released the knife and pushed Sapphire towards the fountain. The knife remained in her chest as she fell to the ground.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought I was going to lose Sapphire, but she came back. I almost died and I came back because of her love. Now...she's gone again, only this time...she wasn't coming back. Lucinda turned back at me...smiled and...said:

"Now his highness won't have a monster for a wife!" She continued to smile at me, but my focus was at Sapphire.

"You lousy excuse of a sister!" I heard Stephanie say. I saw her grab her sister by the shoulders, threw her against the stone wall and punched her. She hit her hard enough where she passed out. I quickly ran over to Sapphire. I knew that she wasn't going to live. That knife is on the left side of her chest...right where the heart is. She opened her eyes and looked at me...she knew that she was dying.

"Sagittarius..." she said...before coughing up blood. I wanted to remove the knife from her chest, but I knew better. Once that knife is removed, her heart would make blood spurt out with every beat.

"Don't push yourself, Sapphire." Stephanie said crying. "Why did you push me? Lucinda was after me."

"You...bailed me out with Aunt Olivia when I first...came." Sapphire said, "It was...my turn now." I could see that her eyes were getting ready to roll back. "Stephanie...let me spend...my few seconds left...with Sagittarius." I looked at Stephanie; she was nodded her head and left...with Lucinda dragging behind her by the neck collar.

"Sapphire..." I managed to say, but I couldn't ignore the facts. Sapphire is going to die...and I'll lose the woman I loved so much. The woman...who gave me a chance of love...and punched the Werewolf.

"Please...don't be sad, Sagittarius." She said, "I'm...always here." Her eyes rolled back...and closed. My tears fell on her beautiful face as I punched the ground. I couldn't believe that she was gone again...this time...it was permanent. I held Sapphire's body close to me...I didn't want to let go. Letting go of her...would admitting that she was gone...and I wasn't ready for that. I cried into her shoulder...I wasn't ready to accept that Sapphire...my beautiful lovely gem...was gone.

I was beginning to feel the wind pick up, but I didn't remove my face off of Sapphire's shoulder. I then felt the wind become more harder and harsher. I felt some kind of light shining on the right side of my head. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the source of the light. I was so shocked and surprised that I dropped Sapphire's limp body. Her arms and legs were completely glowing white! Her black markings too!

I saw a beam of white light come out of her chest. It then grabbed the knife in Sapphire's chest and removed it. The knife had disappeared and the white light went into the injury. Her limbs and markings continued to glow white until they slowly faded away. To my surprise...her limbs became...human limbs! She had human hands, arms, legs and feet. Her black markings also had vanished, leaving pale white skin on her face. I would've stayed staring at her...until I saw her fingers move. I looked back at her face and saw her eyes flicker open. Before her eyes opened, or remained closed, I put my ear near her chest.

I wasn't imagining it: her heart was beating again. I quickly removed myself from her chest...just in time to see her eyes completely open. She blinked a few times as she groaned. I could only guess what I imagined what was going through her head...but nothing could express the happiness I was feeling in my heart. Sapphire groaned again before she spoke.

"Is this heaven?" She asked; I didn't blame her for thinking that. I was at a lost for words. All I could do was smile and, picked her up off the ground and hugged her close to me. I couldn't believe it. It was true I managed to come back after my spell broke, I just couldn't believe the same thing would happen to Sapphire. We were both so damn lucky! "Sagittarius? If that's you, let go! You're crushing me!" I got carried away as I snapped my eyes back open. I quickly released her before she passed out.

"Forgive me, Sapphire." I said, trying catch my own breath. I couldn't stop staring at her. "I believe...you're free."

"Free from what?" She asked, but before I answered her, she looked at her hands. I could tell that her face was full of shock. Before I could predict it, Sapphire pushed me out of the way and went to the fountain. I just watched her looking at her reflection in the water. I don't think she moved for ten long minutes...possibly longer, but I don't want to brag. When her hands released the edge of the fountain, she grabbed her dress and lifted it up. She noticed that her legs and feet were no longer made of needles. "Someone pinch me." She said...and I did. "Ow! I wasn't serious!" She yelled at me...but I didn't care. I was just happy to have her standing and yelling at me...just knowing that she was alive.

"As I said...I think you're free from your curse."

"I believe...you're right." She said, still staring at her hands.

"I wonder how though." I said, "You said that no one in your family knew how to break it."

"I did, but...when I passed out...I kept on hearing a voice."

"A voice?" I asked.

"Yes, it sounded...so much like...my mother's voice, but whoever it was...I kept on hearing the same thing over and over until I woke up."

"What did the voice say?" I asked her; she then finally looked straight at my eyes.

"'Sacrifice your life for someone you love...and you'll be free.'" Sapphire answered, "It must've been...when I pushed Stephanie out of Lucinda's path."

"You weren't going to let Stephanie die because she wouldn't do what her sister said." I realized. "You sacrificed your life for Stephanie...and that's why you're free."

"Hmm, Stephanie did a lot for me...so have you...I wasn't going to let Lucinda destroy it...even though it would mean my life ending."

"Speaking of Lucinda," I said, "I have to do something with her."

"Be my guest, Sagittarius." She said, "Get rid of my aunt while you're at it." Before I marched up the stairs with Sapphire, an idea came to my head. "Sagittarius, what is it?"

"Sapphire...how about we scare your cousin and aunt?" I suggested; a sneaky smile went across her face.

"What do you have planned, my dear Sagittarius?"

* * *

One last chapter after this.


	25. A Night Of Freedom

This was going to scare the life out of Lucinda and her mother. I had to make an act showing that I was grieving over Sapphire 'being dead'. I told Brimley to send the guests home. This wasn't going to work unless Lucinda and her family were alone. Sapphire's uncle and his family were moved to another room. I entered the room, acting upset; James had his head in his hands, Stephanie was still crying, but there was no remorse in Lucinda and her mother. When I closed the door, James raised his head and looked at me.

"She's gone, isn't she?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied, knowing that was going to devastate him and Stephanie.

"This is all your fault!" Stephanie yelled at Lucinda as she got up from her seat.

"His highness doesn't deserve a monster like her!" Lucinda said to her. Hearing that made me very furious, but James beat me to going after her.

"Never call your cousin a monster!" James boomed, scaring Lucinda into the wall.

"Don't yell at our daughter!" Olivia said.

"You're the one who encouraged this!" He shouted at her. I decided to wait until they're done arguing with each other. "Ever since I took Sapphire in, you and Lucinda have done nothing to let Sapphire be in the family! Sapphire was all I had of my family!"

"We're your family now!" Olivia shouted, "You never saw that! You now have us!"

"I always saw that! I always made sure that all of were comfortable! You could never accept what happened to my mother, my sister and to Sapphire! They were human just as much as anyone else! None of them deserved this stupid curse, but that didn't mean I was going to exclude them out of my life because I had a family of my own!" While James continued to chew out his wife, Stephanie looked at me.

"I'm sorry, your highness." She told me. "I shouldn't have let her push me out of the way. Is...there a chance that...we can see her again...at least...her body?"

"That's why I came in." I said, "I came to bring all of you to see her...before she's buried."

"Let me and Stephanie see her first." James said as he turned back to me. "Once we see her," he turned turned back to his wife and Lucinda, "I'll force the two of you to pay your respects!"

"But father..." Lucinda started to whine, but James put his foot down.

"That whine will never again work on me, Lucinda!" He boomed and Lucinda pushed herself against the wall again.

After that, I showed James and his family to the room where Sapphire was lying inside a special casket. Of course, Sapphire was still alive after her family spell broke, but we decided to pull off a trick on Lucinda and her mother...as punishment of all the hell that Sapphire went through. I was going to let James and Stephanie see Sapphire in the casket first. It turns out that Sapphire was good at 'playing dead' because Stephanie and her father couldn't tell that she was alive. Sapphire and I also found out about something interesting, but I wasn't going to give it away to her cousin and uncle. The two of them stayed in the room for about an hour while I made sure that Lucinda and her mother didn't go anywhere.

"You know, your majesty," Olivia said, "you're going to need a new bride after this. Lucinda would make a perfect princess." I just ignored what she said. I was too angry and furious about the two of them. I didn't say one word to them the whole time...at least until James and Stephanie came out.

"Your turn." I told them; the two of them argued that they weren't going to pay respects to Sapphire, but James grabbed his wife and Stephanie grabbed her sister and the two of them pushed Olivia and Lucinda into the room. They closed the door behind them and James leaned his back against it.

"I hope she'll rest peacefully." James said, "It's the least she deserves."

"I think she will, father." Stephanie said...and then looked at me. "Considering the...his handsome highness took Sapphire as his bride. How are...you handling, sire?"

"Handling it." I answered with a still face, but I was laughing inside my heart...and gut. The thought of Olivia and Lucinda's reactions is making me laugh. I had to keep a still face for the trick, but the thought was still making me want to smile.

Just then, the three of us heard screams coming inside the room. James and Stephanie believed that it their way to get out quickly, so he didn't get off the door. I knew exactly the reason why the two of them were screaming about. Sapphire released the trick on them. We could hear the banging on the door, like someone hitting the door, hoping that it would open.

"Those two are desperate." Stephanie said.

"Yes, they are." James said as he nodded his head. Suddenly, the door swung open and James fell down on the carpet. I saw the fear on Olivia and Lucinda's faces.

"Close the door!" Olivia screamed and Lucinda slammed the door closed. "Let's get out of here."

"Do what she says, mama!" Lucinda yelled out as she ran down the hall, "We'll never come back here again! Let's get home!" The two of them disappeared and we didn't see them again after that.

"What was that about?" James asked as Stephanie helped him back up. That's when I released my laughter. It was so funny seeing Olivia and Lucinda run off with their tails in between their legs.

"What's so funny, your highness?" Stephanie asked me, but I couldn't answer. I was laughing too hard to say anything.

"They fell for it!" We all heard. I knew it was Sapphire's voice, but James and Stephanie didn't want to believe it. I saw Stephanie turn around and look back at the room. Sapphire was standing in the doorway, with the clothes I provided for her and black make-up on her face. "Even you two fell for my dead act."

"How are you freaking still alive?" Stephanie asked her. "I saw that knife go into your chest!"

"Do you believe in miracles, my dear cousin?" Sapphire asked giggling. "You were right: I did die, but I came back. You wouldn't believe how."

"I'll believe anything at this point!" Stephanie said, "You're standing right in front of me and the two of you are laughing from scaring Lucinda and my mother off."

"Sapphire!" James said as he got up; all of us stopped laughing after that. "That...was a cruel trick you pulled on us!"

"I didn't want to risk that the two of you would ruin the trick." Sapphire answered.

"Don't do it again." He said, "You and his highness were up to this."

"He saw me come back to life, so forgive me if you're still upset about that."

"Hmm," James sort of groaned as he shook his head, "you're just like your mother."

"Don't tell me that's a bad thing." Sapphire said, "You know...I'm going to leave it at that! Come on, Sagittarius, I'm going to need your help getting everything off."

"Very well." I said as I followed her. Something was telling me that she wasn't happy with her uncle at the moment, but she wasn't going to argue with him. Considering the way Lucinda acted everytime James boomed his voice...I wouldn't blame her. While I was following Sapphire, I noticed that we weren't going to her room...we were going to my room. "Sapphire, do you realize...?"

"Yes, I do." She answered, "Don't tell me you're bothered by that."

"Nope." I answered, but I still wondered why she wanted to go to my room. When we reached the door, Sapphire went to the side.

"Your room, you go inside first, not me." She said; I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door and went inside. Sapphire came in and closed the door behind her. "Care to help me get out of these clothes?"

"Of course, my dear Sapphire." I told her. She removed the very fluffy gloves off her hands as I untied the ribbon on her back. After removing the ribbon, her long skirt fell to the ground. I helped her remove the shirt, that I let her borrow. "Sapphire, something's on your mind, care to tell me what it is?"

"I rather not." She said after we removed the shirt. "I thought...they would be happy knowing I was alive and understood why I pulled that trick. I can't help but be upset about it."

"I think...they did understand...they just...didn't know how else to react." I told her.

"I suppose you're right." Sapphire said, "I guess another thing that's bugging me is...something I found out...while I was waiting on you."

"What might that be?" I asked and she raised her hands up. They and her face began to shine. Her fingers got thin and longer and, when the shining stopped, her hands went back to her needle hands and her black markings returned on her face. "Oh my!" I said, but before I said anything, her hands and the markings shined again and they returned back to the way they were.

"I found out while lying in that casket." She said bring her hands down next to her. "It seems that I can switch back and forth between forms."

"You're not...upset about that...are you?" I cautiously asked.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to see your reaction and hear what you have to say."

"I see," I said, "now I have to ask: why...did you choose to undress in my room?" Just then, this weird smile came across her face. It took a while on why the smile...but when I realized it, I tried to resist. "Ah-ha-ah, Sapphire," I stammered, "I don't think...I mean this...is a bad idea."

"Don't tell me that my strong wolf...is chicken?" She said, with a sheepish voice. "Cluck, cluck, cluck." When she called me 'chicken', my adrenaline started to flare up.

"Sapphire, you realize what might happen?"

"You don't want me?" She asked with her hands on my chest.

"I want you more than anything else!" I pushed.

"Prove it to me, my wolf prince." Sapphire said as she pushed me onto the bed. I struggled not to be tempted, but her heart was set on me and my heart was set on hers. There was only one person who had me under her spell tonight...and she's sleeping next to me in our bed.

* * *

THE END! I hope you guys like the story. Keep your eyes open for my next story. I haven't thought of a title yet, but I will tell you that it involves the daughter of Adam and Belle.  



End file.
